Consequences
by jadedbird
Summary: Carlisle and Esme realize how big of a mistake it was to leave their newest daughter behind and decide to return to her against Edward's wishes. However, Laurent gets there first. What happens when Bella finally gets what she wants? [Powerful Bella.] [Edward/Bella story.]
1. Chapter 1: Mistake

_I've always hated how the Cullens just up and left Bella without a word. So, I decided to write about what it would be like if the family returned home early and faced the consequences of their actions._

 _I don't know how long this story will be. I'm thinking about starting off small and deciding what I want to do with this later._

 _Hope you enjoy. :)_

* * *

 _Bella POV -_

I feel numb. Empty.

The days seem to pass by in a slow blur.

I prefer the numbness. There is no pain when you're numb.

I didn't even want to think of their names. The thought of their names alone brought me out the numbness and threw me into a pool of excruciating, chest-crushing pain. Like someone took my heart and ripped it from my chest leaving a gigantic aching wound that couldn't be stitched closed.

I've been sleeping a lot these days. I can't help it, I'm just so tired all the time. But when I sleep, I have night terrors. I wake myself up every night by my own screams. I think Charlie is about had it with me. He wants to send me away to some mental hospital. He wants to throw me away too, just like _them._

The dreams are the same every night, or at least some variation of the same dream.

I'm always chasing something. It's always dark, pitch back but there is this beautiful, warm light at the end. The entire duration of the dream, I am chasing this light. I can never seem to reach it and I feel more and more hopeless by the second. Until finally, after what feels like hours later, I finally reach the light.

And there is nothing. Absolutely nothing.

As if whatever this beautiful light is trying to tell me is that there is nothing left for me. That there has never been and never will be.

And I know, I _know_ that beautiful light is _him._

* * *

I've decided to go to his meadow today.

I need to know that he is real, that they all were. I'm so tired of feeling insane. I'm so tired of everybody looking at me as if I'm insane. I need validation.

So, I'm hiking. I've been hiking for hours now and it feels like I've been going in circles.

I was supposed to do this with Jake, not that he knew the exact reason as to why I needed to find this place, but he's been distant lately. Recently, he told me he no longer wanted to be friends. How am I suppose to continue on if my own personal savior is tired of dealing with me now, too?

Finally, after 4 hours of walking (and falling) I saw the light through the trees.

For a moment, my breath caught in my throat and tears welled up in my eyes. It reminded me so much of my dreams even if my dreams are pitch black.

I walked slowly, keeping my eyes on the light through the trees as if it would disappear.

Slowly, very slowly I approached the clearing.

Keeping my eyes closed, I took a deep breath and stepping into the meadow.

I didn't open my eyes. I was too afraid. Would it be there if I opened them?

 _Just open your damn eyes, Bella. Quit being ridiculous._ I thought, frustrated with myself.

Taking one more deep breath, I opened my eyes.

As I looked around, tears gathered in my eyes again.

The flowers that covered the forest floor were wilted and dead. The leaves and grass on the ground were brown.

It didn't look anything like his meadow, yet at the same time, it did.

I slowly walked to the middle of the meadow and just stood there. My heart hurt.

So, he _is_ real. He's real and he doesn't want me. I didn't realize on some level, I had hoped, albeit only a little bit, that maybe he wasn't real. I had hope that if he wasn't, it would make the pain of his rejection diminish somewhat.

I stayed there for God knows how long, silently crying and praying that I could see him one last time. Or any one of them, really. Just to ask _why. What did I do wrong?_

Eventually, I decided it was time to head back. I stood up, not realizing I had sat down when something caught my eye.

Immediately, my instincts kicked in, sensing danger.

My heart stuttered upon realizing who stood before me.

 _Laurent._

* * *

 _Esme POV -_

The house feels so empty.

Two of my children are gone. One on his own free will and the other...

I just don't understand what could have possibly possessed me to have agreed to leave my daughter behind.

Truth be told, at the time I thought Edward had made some good points about Bella's safety. I also agreed with him that she should live a human life, get married, have children and grow old. Only now, I realize that that decision should have been Bella's to make and hers alone.

And we didn't even say goodbye to her! I am so ashamed.

I love her like she was my own. She _is_ my daughter, in every way but blood, yet I abandoned her.

The emptiness I feel, the emptiness we all feel is part of our punishment, I suppose. I know we deserve it.

Every single one of us has changed since we left.

I know they're all feeling the loss of one of our own, that coupled with Edward's absence.

Emmett lost his little sister that day. His partner in crime. Jasper feels so terrible. They may not have been as close as Emmett and Bella or Alice and Bella but he loved her as well. He lost his little sister too. Alice lost her best friend and closest sister. Rose...well, she tries to hide it but I know she regrets how awful she's been to Bella in the past. Carlisle feels just as heartbroken and empty as I feel at the loss of our daughter. And Edward...

 _Edward,_ I sighed in frustration.

Why does he have to be so stubborn and hardheaded? I just don't understand how he could possibly do this to his own mate. He left for her safety, and only now do I realize that Bella is a danger magnet?! How could that have escaped my mind so easily? We should be there protecting her. _I_ should be there. I'm supposed to be her mother so how could I have left her to fend for herself? Left her to lick her wounds. Left her to feel unloved and abandoned by the family she so desperately wanted to be a part of.

How could I choose between my two children? My first son or my youngest and most vulnerable daughter?

Suddenly, I realized there was no competition. I realize that if Bella dies, Edward will too. Not one of us will be happy without all of us present.

Edward left Bella because, despite his concern over her safety, I _know_ his greatest fear is changing her.

Well, I'm not scared of changing her. If she is still willing to be a member of my family, despite how we wronged her, then I will change her myself if I have to, regardless of Edward.

Smiling to myself, I walked inside and up to my husband's study where I knew he'd be. Hell, if he's not constantly busying himself at work then he's locking himself in this damned room.

He made no move to acknowledge me.

"Carlisle," I started.

He looked up finally and I looked into his beautiful eyes, so filled with grief and sadness and guilt. He feels so guilty because he made the final decision to leave.

"Carlisle, I'm going back for our daughter," I told him bluntly.

His eyes widened. "Esme, we promised."

"I don't care what we promised, Carlisle. I miss my daughter. Since when did we value one of them over the other?" By now, the rest of the family, minus Edward, had gathered into the room.

"We pride ourselves on being a family, a family that takes care of each other and is there of one another, yet we turn around and abandon our youngest member? How is that right, Carlisle?" I demanded.

Looking around, I noticed everyone's eyes have started to fill with hope.

"You're right," Carlisle said. I smiled.

"I've made a huge mistake. I've always had faith in Edward and believed his opinions and decisions to be right, what with his gift and him being my longest companion. But now, I see Edward was blinded in his haste to keep Bella safe."

"We all left, dear. All of us. It was not one single person's fault here, but all of ours. The only innocent one is Bella. We need to return to her."

"Then we shall." He decided firmly.

I smiled as happiness filled me. I turned to look at my other children, "Pack your things. Just a few bags of your essentials for now. I want to get back to Forks as soon as possible. We can come back for the rest of our things later if we need to. We'll drive since it's only a few hours." I told them.

They all scattered and started getting ready. Everyone was filled with a hope and happiness that we haven't felt since before we left Bella.

I sighed. _Bella,_ _my beautiful girl. We're coming back for you. I hope you can forgive us._

* * *

 _Carlisle POV -_

The drive to Forks was long and uneventful.

As we approached our old home, I realize just how much this place feels like home.

This is where our family was made complete.

However, this is also where our family was shattered.

I walked into the house, looking around. I breathed in deeply and smelled the faint scent of Bella in the air.

I smiled. These last four months made me truly appreciate how complete she's made us.

The guilt set in then. I know that despite what Esme says, I still made the final decision to leave. All of us argued with Edward over his decision, myself included, but in the end, I agreed to leave. I doubt I'll ever forgive myself for making such a horrendous mistake.

And my daughter ended up getting hurt the most. We all hurt so much when we left, but we had each other. Bella had no one. Because we abandoned her.

The family was excited to see Bella again, all of them ready to drop to their knees and beg for forgiveness.

Esme decided it was best if we all hunted again before going to see her. I agreed.

I'm worried about our reunion, though. I'm nervous about her reaction. Will she accept us? Or will she throw us away? I wouldn't hold it against her if she chose the latter. We'd deserve nothing less.

The family was already done with their hunt and it was just me left. They all were waiting nearby until I was finished. I had just finished taking down my third deer when I heard Alice gasp and scream, "No!"

I ran toward her, hearing everyone asking questions at the same time.

"What's wrong?" I demanded.

"It's Bella! We have to go. Now!" she ordered.

She led the way and we followed, right on her heels.

"Bella is in these woods. She's at that special place Edward always use to go." She explained. "Laurent came back to Forks to search for Bella, on Victoria's request. He just met up with Bella and decided that regardless of Victoria's orders, Bella would make a nice snack." We all growled hearing that.

Suddenly, it was like a red haze covered my vision. _Over my pile of ashes,_ I growled. No one touches my daughter!

Running faster than I ever have, I reached the meadow only to see Laurent with his teeth latched onto Bella's neck, drinking from her.

Laurent, sensing a threat, whipped around and growled menacingly.

The others wasted no time in circling around him, preventing an escape.

I didn't care to watch the rest, my main focus was on my daughter.

"Carlisle!" My wife was sobbing.

"She's going to die. Her heart beat is slowing. She'll die if we don't change her. She won't make it to a hospital." I was desperately trying to remain calm but my composure was slipping. I was panicking.

"Then bite her!" She demanded. I vaguely noticed the sound of metal being ripped apart.

"Bite her or I will!" she continued.

Bella looked up at me then, trying to focus but barely able to keep her eyes open. She would die if I didn't make a decision within the next 30 seconds. Could I do it? Could I damn yet another person to this life?

Then I heard it. It was barely a whisper, almost too quiet for a vampire to hear but I did.

"Dad...dy?" Bella struggled out.

I knew then. I wouldn't lose her. Not ever.

"Yes, it's me, baby girl. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." I told her. "You're not going anywhere," I added, too quietly for her to hear.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, I lowered my mouth to her neck, "I love you, Bella." I whispered.

And then I bit.

* * *

 _Let me know what you think. :)_

 _I'm not sure what this story will turn out to be. Maybe a two-shot. I don't know yet._

 _Read my other story and let me know what you think of that as well. xx_


	2. Chapter 2: Treaty

_I've decided that I'm going to continue this story._

 _I'm writing another story at the same time, so it might be a little difficult for me to keep up with them, but I will do my best._

 _Enjoy. :)_

* * *

 _Esme POV -_

Bella was changing.

No sooner had he bit her, had she started screaming about the fire. A horrible fire.

I feel terrible. I know _that_ fire. I've lived through that fire that seems to never end, making you feel as if you've been burning for years when it's only truly been a few minutes.

I can't help but feel guilty, knowing that she's hurting this much because of us. I know that she would have had to go through this eventually if she had still wanted to be a part of our family, forever, but I thought it wouldn't be for another few months at least. Or I was hoping so, anyway.

I was hoping to have the chance to fix my mistakes, our mistakes, and then bring her into our world, officially. But it wasn't to be.

"We're taking her home. Technically, we've just broken the treaty, although I'm not sure if the wolves are back..." I started.

"It may not be wise to leave now whilst Bella's changing. Anything can happen on the drive there, especially if the wolves are back. It'll be safer for us if we remain in an area where we'll have the advantage in case it comes to a fight. And it's best if she's settled and in a more comfortable environment and position. I know any movement makes the pain worse." Jasper said.

I agreed although I am terribly worried about the wolves. They may not even be around anymore for all we know, but truthfully we didn't even know they were around the first time we came to Forks.

After Carlisle had bitten her and started her change, he scooped her up in his arms and we began running home.

The sickeningly sweet smell of burning vampire flesh had filled the air already.

Making it home, I immediately went up the stairs and into my room, grabbing sheets and pillowcases from the closet on the way. I made the best in record-breaking time and Carlisle placed Bella down gently.

He sighed deeply, leaned forward, and pressed his lips to her forehead tenderly.

Moving to sit on the bed next to him, I wrapped my arms around her and pressed myself against him.

"Do you think she'll hate me for changing her?" He asked quietly.

"No, love." I didn't hesitate. "She wanted to be one of us. I know that we left her and while I have no doubt that we'll have a lot to make up for once she awakens, I know she could never hate you. You don't see the way she looks at you. You're her father, Carlisle. She doesn't even look at Charlie the way she looks at you."

He smiled at me warmly and kissed my cheek, "Thank you, darling."

* * *

Bella has been changing for roughly 48 hours now.

There has been no sign of the wolves but we haven't let our guard down yet and we don't plan to.

Bella hasn't made a sound since we brought her home. My guess is that she realized it only made the pain worse.

We've all noticed the changes in her. About 24 hours into her changes we began to notice her once soft and rounder features become sharper and thinner, and even more beautiful. Her beauty could rival even Rosalie's.

Now, however, 48 hours into the change, she was even more stunning. Her mahogany-colored hair had deep red colored streaks in it and had become thicker and shinier, looking as if each individual strand hand its own tiny, microscopic diamonds in them, with the occasional ruby.

Her already present curves had intensified, leaving her with a body to kill for.

She was never alone during her change, at least one of us was always with her, holding her hand.

Chief Swan had sent out many search parties, hoping to find his missing daughter. I feel horrible for the poor dear, I know what its like to lose a child. I know what I felt when we left Bella. It felt as though she had died, instead of us just leaving her.

Bella's change is nearly complete now and she is simply stunning. I don't think I've ever seen anyone so beautiful. However, I am starting to get a little nervous. I know soon enough we'll have to deal with the consequences of what our appalling actions have caused within Bella. That mixed in with her newborn phase...well, we're going to have our hands full, to put it simply.

Jasper is estimating another hour, possibly less, until her change is complete since she's been changing for just a little over 3 days now.

Carlisle has been terribly hard to get away from Bella the last 3 days. I almost to wrestle him away from her so I could get my time next to her. He feels so full of love for his precious daughter and so needlessly guilty about putting her through one of the worst tortures at the moment.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the heaving thudding of numerous animals. Normally, I wouldn't have thought anything of it, except for the fact that they were running too fast to be anything less than supernatural.

Immediately on guard, I rushed down the stairs and out the front door and stood next to my family who was poised and ready for an attack.

Roughly two minutes later, five horse-sized wolves stalked passed the treeline and into our front yard.

They growled at us menacingly. Jasper sent out waves of calm at them. He ended up sending too much and they phased back into their human form. Embarrassed, they got dressed quickly and turned to face us again.

Carlisle, the leader of our family, greeted them. "Hello. May we help you?"

The wolf that has the black fur, their alpha spoke up, "You broke the treaty." He stated bluntly. "You changed Bella Swan, didn't you?" He asked it as if it were a question but it was said more like a statement.

He continued, "She's been missing for three days and we've all helped in looking for her. Until finally, we came across your scents and Bella's, plus an unknown vampire. We followed them and came to a clearing deep in the woods that contained a pile of vampire ashes." He spoke calmly and regarded us just the same, unlike his pack mates who were scowling and growling at us so fiercely, even in their human forms.

 _Well, there's no use lying now._ I thought. Carlisle must have thought the same, "You're right," he admitted.

"Why?" The another boy demanded. This was the wolf with the russet colored fur. He was angry.

"Because she would have died. I wasn't about to lose my daughter." Carlisle told them coolly.

"She would have been better off dead than one of you!" He hissed angrily. His alpha gave him a sharp look but he ignored it. "You left her. You took her life away when you did and she looked as if she was actually dead, just a walking corpse and then you come back and take her life away again!" He yelled.

Shame filled me. I didn't know it was _that_ bad for her when we left.

Carlisle and the others looked just as ashamed, guilty and heartbroken.

"We didn't know it was that bad. We left to keep her safe but we realized that she would never truly be safe. Three days ago proved that. A nomad vampire was feeding on her when we got there. We only just made it in time." I murmured sadly.

"You still shouldn't have changed her. You should have at least tried to get her to a hospital." He spat at us.

"Watch yourself, dog," Rosalie warned them. I shot her a look to stop her from getting any closer to them and she backed off.

But I started getting angry then, too. "She lost too much blood! Like I said, she would have died and I was not about to lose my daughter!" I glared at him angrily.

He was shaking throughout this whole conversation but my glare seemed to be too much for him and in the next second, he was his wolf again.

He lunged at me but was intercepted by an enraged Carlisle who flung him 30 feet into the trees. He landed with a loud thud and a yelp.

Suddenly, there were four other wolves and we readied ourselves again only to calm our down when they turned their backs to us, most likely against their every instinct, and intercepted another one of Jacobs attacks.

All of a sudden, I noticed a figure moving in the peripheral vision of my right eye. Snapping my head over to look at the creature, I was stunned.

For there stood Bella, looking angry and utterly beautiful.

* * *

 _Bella POV -_

I was burning. The fire was

I couldn't focus on anything other than the raging fire that nobody seemed to want to put out.

Surely, I should be ashes by now... I'd rather be ashes than deal with this pain.

The fire was scorching me from the inside, out. I wanted to badly to scream, to be thrown in the coldest water imaginable.

The fire raged on, and any attempt to move on my part was as if I was fanning the flames myself, making them bigger and hotter.

 _Is this hell? This must be. Nothing short of hell could hurt this much_!

This is absolute agony.

Eventually, the pain started to recede, starting with my fingers and toes and slowly making it's way towards my heart. At first, I was filled with relief, only to be taken over by agony once more as the fire got even hotter in my chest.

My heart was beating wildly and pounding in my eyes, it was all I could hear.

It started to calm down as the flames cooled. _Thank you, God!_ I thought in pure relief.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump._

And my heart was silent.

I waited for a few seconds, too afraid to move for fear that the pain might start again. When it didn't, I open my eyes and was immediately amazed.

Gasping slightly, I looked all around me in complete wonderment.

 _Am I actually a vampire? Crazy._ I thought, bewildered.

I noticed a slight itchiness in my throat. It was annoying and I hoped that it would just go away!

And then it did.

 _That was weird..._

With my new eyes, it was like I was blind before. I continued to look around, smelling and tasting the scents in the air. Several other scents were in the air, the potentness telling me that they were here recently.

The scents smelled amazing. All of them consisting of different flavors. Chocolate, vanilla, roses, freshly cut grass, freshly baked bread and more.

After I came out of my amazement and tried to focus myself, I heard voices.

Curious, I started to make my way toward them silently.

I vaguely remember someone talking to me during my burning, but I was too distracted after I awakened to realize I was alone.

Descending the stairs, I took in my surroundings. At the same time, I noticed the voices sounded angry.

I thought I recognized the voices when it dawned on me. It sounded like Jacob, and the second voice was incredibly familiar as well. I felt like I knew that voice like I _missed_ that voice.

"She lost too much blood! Like I said, she would have died and I was not about to lose my daughter!" That sounded like...Esme.

But it couldn't be her, could it? She left. Sadness instantly flooded me.

The next thing I heard was the sound of fabric ripping and deep, angry snarls erupted through the air.

I moved fast, running hurriedly through the rest of the house and out the door. What I saw shocked me. Giant horse-sized wolves!

Immediately, a woman to the left of me snapped her head in my direction. I looked at her and it was like my heart leaped into my throat.

"Es..me... what?" I stuttered. All fighting ceased and everyone looked to me, they all seemed dazed. So did I. My voice sounded different...beautiful.

Esme smiled at me so warmly and suddenly all the pain and loss of the last four months just evaporated.

"You're really here?" I asked quietly, mostly to myself, but she heard and walked over to me.

"Oh, my dear Bella. You are so beautiful. I'm so sorry we weren't there when you awoke." She told me, squeezing me to her.

"It's...okay. Don't worry." I assured her. "What is going on?"

"Bella," Carlisle started, stepping up to me cautiously but smiling at me tenderly.

I couldn't help the happiness in me then. I ran towards him and threw my arms around him, hugging him tightly.

He caught me, and hugged me back as tight as he could but then said, "Careful, Bella. You're stronger than we are at the moment."

I immediately loosened my grip but didn't let him go. I was too incredibly happy to see him.

"Ahem," someone cleared their throat rudely. My attention was brought to them.

"Bella," Sam greeted.

"Sam, what are you doing here? And why do you and your friends turn into ginormous dogs?" I asked, confused.

Emmett and Jasper laughed loudly while Carlisle chuckled and Alice, Rosalie, and Esme tried to hide their smiles. It didn't escape my notice that Ed- _he_ wasn't here.

Sam smiled slightly as well, though he looked wary, "We're wolves, Bella. Protectors of Quileute land." When he said that I remembered Jacob telling me about the legends of his people he didn't believe. I decided to voice that thought.

"Jacob told me...about the legends of your people. Actually, that's how I found out about vampires." I said. He glared at a russet colored wolf.

"You told her, Jacob?!" He demanded angrily.

"Wait! That's Jacob?" I questioned incredulously. He nodded.

I was having a hard time believing it.

"But you guys still broke the treaty," Sam told the Cullens.

"Hold up," Emmett interjected. "So did Jacob. Technically, one of you broke it first."

"That doesn't mean you were allowed to bite a human. The treaty states that if you bit a human, the treaty becomes void and we can attack."

His statement made me angry. "What if I chose this?" I challenged.

"It wouldn't matter, Bella. They still bit a human." he countered.

"How doesn't it matter? It's my life. I should be able to choose what to do with it." I said. "I don't know much about the truce between your pack and the Cullens but I know that I don't care about it. I will not let my life be dictated by anyone, much less a pack of wolves. I'm changed now, it's too late to do anything to stop it. So what will you do? Attack me? Attack the Cullens?" I demanded. "Because, I will tell you now that fighting these vampires," I gestured to them with my hand, "will only get you killed."

He started to speak but I cut him off, "They didn't change me to start a war, Sam. They changed me because I was dying. I know that."

"Bella, they hurt you. How can you defend them after what they did to you?" He asked.

"Because, they are my family. It doesn't matter to me right now that they left because they still came back. They're here and they saved me." I told him honestly.

The wolf that was Jacob growled again, he looked completely livid, feral in his wolf form. He prepared to lunge, this time at me, surprisingly and then he did.

However, he couldn't get within 10 feet of me before he bounced off an invisible wall with a yelp and flew back a few feet. He got up and approached more cautiously before he walked face first into that same invisible wall. I giggled and the others, including some of Jacobs friends, laughed too.

But, everybody was still looking at me, shocked. Carlisle and Esme came to stand next to me, not taking any chances with my safety and the others flanked us.

"We don't want a war," Carlisle said. "But, we will fight if we have to. I will protect my family no matter the cost."

"We'll take care of her. She won't harm a human. If I know Bella, and I think I do, she would never forgive herself for killing someone, so we won't let her. We'll train her to control her thirst." Esme told Sam.

Sam sighed, looking conflicted. "Bella, I really don't want to hurt you. I know this wasn't your fault. We're outnumbered as well, and by the looks of it, we won't even be able to get near you or your family, what with that invisible wall you seem to create." He then looked to the Cullens, "Take care of her. Make sure she becomes safe to be around. But leave Forks. Go back to where you were before you came back. I don't want a new vampire here. If you can abide by that, then this won't affect the treaty." The Cullens nodded, agreeing to his conditions.

Jacob and another wolf looked at him incredulously and started growling in protest. "Enough!" Sam barked. "We're done here."

He gave us one last meaningful look and suddenly he was a giant wolf, running into the trees.

We waited for a moment or two, making sure they were gone and in the next moment, I was in Emmett's arms being hugged and swung around.

Laughing, I hugged him back. I was passed off to Alice who very nearly wrestled him away from me, and she hugged me so tightly, rivaling Emmett's bear hug. Next was Rosalie, which surprised me. She pulled me into a gentle hug and kissed my cheek. "It's good to see you, Bella," she said softly and then moved out of the way.

Jasper was last and he looked nervous. _Why does he look nervous?_ I asked myself.

 _He still blames himself._ Something answered me, and it startled me. It sounded like my voice, but I know I didn't think it. What the hell?

Nonetheless, I pushed the thought away for a minute. "Jasper, please don't blame yourself for what happened on my birthday. You were fighting your thirst plus six others. I never blamed you." I reassured him.

I walked to him and pulled him into an embrace. He hugged me back. "Thank you, Bella. It's a relief to hear that." He told me, smiling warmly.

"Well now that that's over with, we should take Bella hunting," Carlisle said.

Realization crossed everyone's features. "How's your thirst, sweetheart?" He asked me.

"My throat was itchy earlier but I remember wanting it stop and then it did," I told him honestly.

Everyone's eyebrows shot up. "Well, truthfully, it seems as though you have a gift. But we'll worry about that later. We should still take you hunting. We have to leave this place soon."

At that, everyone took off into the woods, opposite of the wolves.

"Ready, sweet girl?" Esme asked, sweetly. I nodded to both of them

We immediately took off and I was left breathless.

The speed was exhilarating.

* * *

 _I'm not going to have Bella be really delusional about their arrival._

 _Tell me what you thought? :)_


	3. Chapter 3: Apologies and Powers

_So, I've decided to continue this story._

 _But I'll say this now so I don't disappoint some people later on... I am Team Edward._

 _I love their relationship and their love so I'll definitely be bringing him back._

 _I also love the Volturi and I'm debating whether or not to add them into this story as well._

 _Sorry if you're disappointed about that._

 _Enjoy. :)_

* * *

 _Carlisle POV -_

Bella never ceases to amaze me.

So far, she's taken everything in stride with a grace that even vampires don't possess.

She hasn't acted like the regular newborn, though, that's for sure. It's a relief as well. We all know the struggles of dealing with newborns.

She was incredibly happy to see us and even thanked us for not letting her die. However, I know that soon enough, we'll have to address the issue at hand and the damage we've caused. I'm not looking forward to it, not looking forward to hearing about the pain she suffered when we abandoned her.

Edward has been difficult and stubborn. I've tried calling him several times - we all have - but he rarely answers. And when he does, he barely lets us get a word out before he hangs up on us. It is rather infuriating and I've about had it with him.

Bella is an enigma. She is intriguing; from her self-control to her gift that she seems to have and everything in between.

I'm still angry with myself. I don't know what made me think to leave my youngest and most _vulnerable_ daughter behind was actually a good idea. I mean, look where that got us...with Bella nearly dying.

Not that I regret changing her, quite the opposite. I'm absolutely thrilled to have her a part of my family, permanently. But, I do wish that her change hadn't been so tragic.

Her beauty is another thing. I've never seen one creature so beautiful. She was very beautiful as a human, but now, she is simply stunning. Beyond any other immortal I've seen in all my years.

Her eyes are different, beautiful, of course, but different. While her eyes still have their natural newborn red, there is a mixture of a stunning icy blue and silver in them as well. I'm curious to see how her eyes change as the red begins to fade.

We've just gotten back from taking Bella hunting. She did extraordinarily well for a vampire of her "age" and I could just burst from the pride I feel for her. We had come across a human scent whilst she was in the middle of a hunt. She had let her instincts take over her completely, just like we'd told her and then the wind shifted and blew the human scent right in our direction.

 _Bella was just about to pounce on an unsuspecting deer when suddenly, the smell of sweet human blood wafted through the air. Immediately alarmed, Esme and I moved towards Bella to restrain her. She was tense and looked about ready to give chase when surprisingly, she straightened up out of her crouch. She stood still for a moment and then her shoulders sagged._

 _She looked guilty and sad. "Bella?" I asked hesitantly. She wouldn't look at us._

 _"Baby, are you okay?" Esme asked, concerned._

 _"I'm okay." She assured us. "I almost...I almost tried to hunt a human." She told us, dejectedly._

 _"But you didn't," I countered. "You stopped yourself before you even moved, sweetheart. That must have taken an incredible amount of control." Truth be told, I was beyond impressed. No normal newborn could ever do that. But of course, when has Bella ever been normal?_

 _"How did you stop yourself?" I asked her. "Truthfully, you should have attacked. It's what any newborn would have done. And how did you know it was a human? You haven't smelled their blood before now."_

 _"I...I don't know how I knew." She looked worried all of a sudden. "I've been hearing this voice in my head since I woke up... When I ask myself a question, it answers. So far, it's been right every time." What?_

 _She paused for a moment then continued speaking, but this time is was as if she was just speaking her thoughts out loud. "That sounds crazy... I must be crazy. Well, isn't this just great!" She nearly shouted at herself. I was getting increasingly confused and by the looks that Esme was giving me, so was she. "I was insane after they left me, it must have passed on into this life. Wonderful." She spat sarcastically._

 _Oh, I thought. I get it now. I was about to correct her when Esme beat me to it._

 _"Bella, dear. You are not crazy."_

 _"I must be, Mom! I'm hearing voices in my head." She sounded truly distressed. I decided to step in then._

 _"Sweetheart, your mother is right. You're not crazy."_

 _"I'm not?" She almost whimpered._

 _"No," I assured her, pulling her into my arms and resting my chin atop her head, smiling when she hugged me back. Holding her tightly to me, I continued, "You've been exhibiting some tell-tale signs that you have a gift. Actually, from the looks of it, you may have more than one. Which is incredible because I've never heard of a vampire having more than one power. And if I'm being honest, it's fitting considering you were the most unique and unpredictable human I've ever met." I explained to her, smiling gently._

Pulling myself out of my reverie, I looked around me.

I realize how happy I am, sitting here on the couch in the living room, surrounded by my wife and children. _All but one_ , I thought, sighing.

Deciding it was time to talk to Bella of our wrongdoings, I turned to her. "We need to talk, Bella."

Instantly, she looked worried and I rushed to assure her, "Nothing is wrong, my dear. I just figured it is time to apologize to you."

She looked at me for a moment when finally, realization crossed her beautiful face. She shook her head softly and started to speak, "Daddy, it's okay. I don't need an apology."

"Yes, you do. I know how forgiving you are, Bella, but what we did was something that not even you could forget so easily. So, please, sweetheart...let me say this." I pleaded. At her subtle nod, the words started rushing out of me.

"What we did was inexcusable. We should never have left you, let alone even considered it. While our intentions were noble, we definitely went about it the wrong way. When we left, we did so with the belief that you would live your life the way you should have had you never met us. We thought you'd graduate, go to college, fall in love again, get married, have kids and then grow old. Every single one of us wanted that for you, even when we selfishly wanted you here with us permanently. However, when considering our options, we never once considered your opinion. That was so unbelievably wrong of us to do, Bella." I told her.

I let her process that for a few moments then continued, "We took away your choice Bella. We took it away without realizing that we did so until just before we returned to you." I was ashamed.

"Not one of us had a choice about what we became... Yet you did, and we took that from you. In taking away your choice, we caused you so much pain. That fact alone was already unacceptable, now factor in that you very nearly died because of our selfish actions..." I trailed off, feeling the burn of tears in my eyes that I'd never be able to shed for her. Esme was sobbing quietly to herself, as was Alice. The others had the same look of shame and pain on their face.

Now, time for _my_ apology.

"I know that I personally will never be able to apologize to you enough but I will try time and time again... I am so sorry, baby girl, for hurting you the way that I did. For agreeing to let others hurt you, even when I didn't think of it that way at the time. I think of myself as your father, in every way but blood, and yet, I failed at protecting you. Where I should have been here, attempting to shield you from any type of harm, I instead helped in hurting you myself and for that, I am so sorry."

I very nearly sobbed then, not caring that everyone in the room was watching us. It was only my daughter and me in the room at the moment.

I waited with bated breath as she stared at me, looking me directly in the eyes, her own glossed over and filled with tears.

Finally, she shot up from the couch and ran at me. I could her in my arms and held her. She sobbed softly as she buried her face in my chest.

I held her as tight as I could as we both cried for all the pain we had _both_ felt when we were apart.

After a few more minutes, she pulled away and looked up at me and I gasped as I looked at her face. There were _real_ tears falling from her eyes. Noticing this, the others gasped too, amazed.

Seeming not to notice, Bella started speaking then, "Thank you, daddy. I didn't realize how much I wanted nor need an apology. Especially from you. But I want you to know that while I forgive all of you, it'll still be hard for me to completely trust you guys, for me to trust that you won't leave again."

Esme couldn't seem to help herself anymore and she shot at Bella like a bullet, gathering her into an embrace all the while sobbing and profusely apologizing over and over again about leaving her and how she was a horrible mother for hurting her baby the way she did. Bella, ever the selfless sweetheart, hugged her back while contradicting her every word.

"You're an amazing mother, Esme. I promise. It's okay." She soothed my wife.

Alice was next and sobbed loudly into Bella's next as she nearly screamed her apology in Bella's ear.

Emmett gathered her into another one of his bear hugs, whispering quietly as he held his baby sister whom he loved so much.

Then Rose, who felt so awfully guilty for her treatment of Bella before we had left. Surprising Bella once more, Rose pulled her into a tight, warm hug. I didn't hear what she said, for her voice was even too quiet me to hear as she whispered to Bella.

"Thank you, Rosalie. I appreciate it." Bella smiled.

"Call me Rose." She answered back with a smile of her own. "Family calls me Rose."

Bella smile got even bigger then and she pulled Rose into another embrace.

Jasper was last and opened his, no doubt to voice an apology since Bella cut him off before he could the first time.

However, she cut him off once again with a stern look and I tried to stifle a laugh. "I already told you it wasn't your fault, Jasper. Please don't apologize, I know you're sorry."

Jasper, who still looked like he wanted to drop to his knees and beg her for forgiveness, instead hugged her, sending her all of his love and gratitude.

"Well, now that the apologies are done, we should address Bella's gift," I said. Immediately, everyone looked intrigued then and all looked to Bella.

Immediately, everyone looked intrigued then and all looked to Bella.

* * *

 _Bella POV -_

Everyone looked at me and I suddenly felt shy.

Jasper, sensing my emotions, gave me a boost in confidence and I looked at him gratefully.

"Well, Bella obviously has some type of shield since she kept that dog away without even lifting a finger," Rosalie said, impressed.

"She was also able to stop herself from hunting a human." Everyone gasped at what Carlisle said and I felt embarrassed.

"Impressive," Jasper praised. "I've never met a newborn who could control their self. Not once." He looked awed.

"How did you manage that?" Emmett said, looking baffled.

"I don't know... Something told me that it was a human scent and I don't want to hurt anyone. I desperately wished for the strength to resist and then the next thing I knew, the thirst for the human stopped." I explained feeling as silly as my explanation sounded. But instead of looking at me like I'd lost my mind, they somehow managed to look even more amazed.

Esme piped in then, "Bella said that she's been hearing a voice in her head."

"I always knew you were insane, Bells," Emmett joked, back to his usual self. I glared at him but he just grinned and said, "I mean, what human willingly hangs around with vampires?" He snorted. I had to laugh at that and the others joined in.

"This voice," I started, unsure how to explain, "it tells me things. Whenever I wonder about things, it'll tell me what I want or need to know."

Jasper spoke up then, "That sounds like a gift that my friend Peter has. Exactly like it. But that's odd because no two vampire powers are the same... Two powers could be similar, but they'd work differently or one would be more powerful. So, that means there is most likely more to your gift, Bella, because I've tried many times to help Peter train to make his gift even more powerful but it never works."

As soon as he said that, something spoke in my mind and I jumped, startled. _He's right. Unlike Jasper's friend, your gift will explain_ everything _to you._

I was confused. What does that mean? _For an example, look at an electronic device._ It said.

Still confused, I looked towards the television and gasped.

I couldn't believe my eyes. I could see everything; how it was made, how it works, even how to improve it so it would work better and more efficiently.

It was like I automatically knew how to create my own TV if I wanted to, only a better one. _You see? Everything._ The voice repeated again.

Everyone was looking at me quizzically so I explained it to them.

"Extraordinary," Carlisle commented, seeming dazed and in awe. They all looked that way.

A thought occurred to me and I laughed, loudly. They looked at me. "It's like a have my own personal Google website in my brain!" I laughed excitedly. They laughed with me.

"Two gifts? I never heard of that before." Alice said.

"Neither have I, but Bella has always been unique," Carlisle said, beaming at me proudly. I felt like a little girl then, happy and satisfied to make my daddy so proud of me.

"Indeed she is," Esme agreed, smiling at me. I smiled back at her.

"With a gift like that, you could make technology that even the government couldn't dream of." Daddy looked like a child in a candy store with all this new information he was learning.

I couldn't blame him, it is an amazing power and I feel excited having it.

* * *

It has been a couple of weeks since I've been turned and I am already sick and tired of staying in the house.

The family said that even though I seem to have amazing self-control, they don't want to risk it. I agree with them, of course. I don't want to risk hurting someone, or worse, killing someone.

So, I agreed to stay near the house except for hunting. Jasper is the one with the most experience with newborns so he insists I hunt regularly.

Everyone has told me their life story. I was deeply saddened by everyone's stories. Although, I was a little amused by Emmett's as well. Having nearly been mauled to death by a bear only to hold an everlasting grudge against them in his next life.

Rosalie and I have become closer than I ever thought imaginable, that fact only served to shock everyone, myself included. Upon noticing everyone's shock she simply rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, get over it. It was hard to hate her for as long as I tried to anyway." I care for her deeply now, and she does for me as well. I'm as close to her as I am to Alice.

I've also been practicing my gifts with Carlisle and Jasper. So far, I've got 'excellent control' as Daddy would say. I've been playing around with this "knower power" as I've been referring to it. Anything that I could learn about in this house, I've learned about it. It's been the one thing keeping me from going insane with boredom.

I've also noticed a few things in the last few weeks that I haven't really told anyone about. It seems my gift is much more complex than we originally thought, though I haven't brought it up to anyone yet because I'm not entirely certain about my conclusion.

I noticed something was odd first when I was playing against Emmett in a game of Call Of Duty. He was winning of course and I was being a sore loser. I had suddenly wished that Emmett would restart the game so I could try again, insisting in my mind that I could beat him and that I was only losing to him because I hadn't played in a while.

As soon as I wished that, Emmett had paused the game, found "end game" and then restarted another game. I was so in shock that I couldn't even speak. Emmett seemed utterly confused as to why he did what he did.

"What the..." He trailed off. "Why'd I do that?" He asked himself then looked to me as if I had the answer.

I chose not to say anything because it sounded completely ridiculous.

But then, something else happened. Something that pretty much confirms my theory about my gift.

I was sitting in the living room on the couch watching TV when I changed the channel, ending up on the food network. Knowing I am a vampire, I knew that food would taste disgusting to me now. However, that didn't stop me from wishing to be able to eat my favorite human foods again.

Immediately, the voice sounded in my head again. _Try it._

I don't know why I did, but I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge noticing happily that Esme has bought some fresh food to "keep up appearances."

I saw some strawberries, my favorite fruit as a human and grabbed one. I vaguely stopped to wonder what the hell I was doing before I took a bite.

It tasted delicious.

I hadn't noticed the others come into the kitchen but suddenly, Emmett and Jasper were laughing at me.

"Doesn't that taste awful, Bells?" He laughed incredulously.

Slowly, I shook my head and suddenly everyone was laughing at me.

"Man, you're weird, sis!" Emmett exclaimed.

That was two weeks ago. After that, I had continued to eat whenever I felt like eating my favorite foods again. Esme had even been so kind as to go to the grocery store for me and pick up the things I wanted.

After that, I had continued to eat whenever I felt like eating my favorite foods again. Esme had even been so kind as to go to the grocery store for me and pick up the things I wanted.

"You know," Alice said, "when we eat, we have to throw it up after otherwise, we can feel it sit in our stomach until we get rid of it. I haven't heard you throwing up at all. Can't you feel it in your stomach?" She asked. That got everyone's attention once more.

Automatically, I tried to feel for the food in my stomach. I could feel nothing. _So, where does it go?_ I asked myself.

 _The food you eat turns into energy for you to use._ The voice answered back.

"It...turns into energy, apparently...energy for me to use," I said.

Everyone's eyebrows shot up. "Well, that explains why you haven't been feeling drained during your shield training. You haven't gotten tired once since you started eating." Carlisle murmured.

Another incident happened last night when it was just Esme and I home. I was having a rather frustrating day and gone up to my room that Esme had designed for me, telling her I wanted to be alone for the night. She graciously left me to be by myself.

As I plopped down on my bed, I had momentarily wished to be able to sleep, to shut the world away for a few hours.

Next thing I knew, my eyes started to droop, then closed and then I was waking up 4 hours later to Esme knocking on the door, asking me if I wanted to go hunting.

Disoriented, I said no, hoping that she wouldn't insist so I could think in peace.

If the food incident didn't confirm my theory, then this absolutely did.

It seemed these incidents all had something in common; I had always wished for something.

It seemed anytime time I wanted something, something made it happen.

Coming to this realization, I decided to test it out.

Looking over to the window, I wished for it to be open.

My mouth dropped open in shocked when immediately, the window opened.

Shaking away my shock, I wished for something else a little more complicated. I wished for something to appear.

I had been craving pizza for a few days now, so, closing my eyes, I decided to wish for a medium sized box of pepperoni pizza.

I waited with bated breath for a few seconds before opening my eyes, only to nearly scream.

For there sat a medium sized box containing pepperoni pizza.

I sat on the bed, staring at the pizza for a good five minutes thinking about this gift I seemed to possess.

Why me? I asked. I've never been special so why did I receive this gift? I can do virtually everything with it.

 _You're more special than you think._ The voice answered.

What do you mean?

 _This is the one thing I cannot tell you, for you will have to find out for yourself. But know this, your destiny has been set in motion, now that you've been changed. Big things are ahead for you._

The answered shocked me once again.

I sat there for another hour, wondering about what could possibly be in store for me. Hoping for some sort of sign, I gasped at the images that seemed to flow through my mind like a movie.

Me in the front yard, across a group of vampires who I recognized from Carlisle's painting in his office. _The Volturi,_ I thought.

Me sitting in a big beautiful room, upon a throne.

Kissing a handsome man. I gasped loudly. It was Edward. Seeing him made my heart hurt and I cried out softly in anguish.

The images went on and on, only letting me see brief flashes, not hearing what as being said in them.

When the images stopped, I was breathing heavily. What was that?

 _Images of your future._

My future? I thought, bewildered. The more I thought about it, the less insane it seemed.

Of course, I could see the future. This gift lets me do anything I want or need, so if I wanted to see the future, all I'd have to do is think it.

 _Exactly._ The voice whispered.

And then another thought occurred to me.

Edward.

Suddenly wanting to see him and where he was, not caring about the pain it would cause, I wished to see him.

Straightaway, the scene around me changed. I was no longer in my room back at our home in Canada. Instead, I was in what looked to be an attic, where I was sure.

 _Rio de Janeiro._ The voice informed me.

Looking around the room, my breath caught in my throat as I saw him, sitting on the floor with his knees hugging his chest. He looked to be sobbing softly and my heart broke for him then. He looked so sad.

I walked over to him slowly and kneeled before him.

"Edward?" I said softly, unsure.

His head shot up as he gasped. "Bella," he breathed. He was looking directly at me, however, it was like he was looking through me.

He turned his head from side to side, looking around the room. Not seeing anyone, he went back to his previous state.

"Edward," I called again.

His head shot up once more, and his lifted his head again. "Who's there?" He asked. His voice sounded hoarse, probably from disuse.

I didn't answer him, instead choosing to study his handsome, unbelievably sad face. An angel should never be so sad, I thought.

I reach for his face, unable to stop myself and gently caressed his soft cheek. He reacted immediately and leaned into my touch.

"Bella," he sobbed this time. "I miss you so much," he mumbled in a heartbroken whisper. I was crying by now, the tears falling down my cheeks in an endless river.

"I miss you too," I told him almost silently.

He sobbed for a few more minutes, bringing his knees back up to his chest and I continued to cradle his face.

Abruptly, he sat up straighter and pulled out his cellphone.

Dialing a number, he held the phone to his ear.

"Hello, how can I help you?" A woman answered.

"I would like to book a flight," he told the woman.

"Of course. Where to?" She asked.

He answered in one word but that one word made me feel a million different emotions all at once as my heart jumped into my throat.

"Forks."

* * *

 _Well, well... It looks like Bella isn't the plain and boring girl we all know anymore. ;)_

 _I'm always a sucker for father/daughter moments between Carlisle and Bella but I can never seem to find enough of them, haha._

 _To be honest, I'm rather proud of this chapter._

 _Let me know what you think? :) xx_


	4. Chapter 4: Return to Forks

_Hello, again. :)_

 _Hope you enjoy this chapter._

 _Interesting things are to come later on._

 _Hmm? ;)_

 **I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

 _Bella POV -_

I don't know how to feel.

On one hand, I am happy, completely full of joy and hope. On the other hand, I'm angry, sad, hurt and completely dreading his return.

I'm scared for his reaction to me, returning to find me having already been changed because he left for that reason exactly. He wanted me to live a human life. What he didn't realize was that I never wanted that life that he so desperately craves for me.

As I was walking to the living room, mentally preparing myself the entire walk about the conversation we were about to have, Alice suddenly gasped.

Immediately knowing why she gasped, I ran the rest of the way, relief filling me knowing I wouldn't have to explain my 'gift' just yet. I entered the living room, only to find Jasper in front of her, hands gripping her shoulders waiting for her to come back to the present.

Finally, after what seemed like years, her eyes focused, and she said, "Edward is going back to Forks."

A few gasps sounded throughout the room while I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. Esme and Carlisle looked entirely joyous and hopeful, while the others had a more curious look on their faces.

Alice looked to me then, "How do you feel about this?" She asked hesitantly.

I shrugged. I really didn't know. She continued looking at me, waiting for me to explain.

"I...don't really know. I guess I feel conflicted."

"What do you mean, sweetheart?" Esme asked though she looked like she understood. She knew how hard it's been for me with Edward being gone. Carlisle left her once too when she was human, though not like Edward had left me. He left because she was only a young girl and he had to move on before the humans got suspicious.

"I mean... I'm happy, I guess?" It came out as a question. "But, I'm also still angry at him and hurt."

"You have every right to feel the way you do, Bella," Jasper said. "I know how hard you've been struggling these last couple of months."

"You know, Bells, I'll have no problem punchin' Edward in the neck for you the next time I see him," Emmett told me with a shit-eating grin on his face.

I tried not to smile, but my lips twitched and Emmett's grin seemed to get even bigger. "No, thanks, Em. That won't be necessary." I smiled.

Poor Emmett looked like the Grinch stole Christmas and the others tried to stifle their laughter.

Alice, seeming to want to focus everyone once again, said, "We'll have to meet him there."

I knew this already...so why was I suddenly so freaking nervous?

"You won't have to, Bells. Not if you don't want to," Jasper said, trying to calm me.

"Thanks, Jazz, but I think I do..." I started. "He's going there for me...right?" I asked, somewhat insecure.

"Yes," Alice assured me. "I think he's finally seen the light and realized that he can't live without his mate, regardless of his self-control." She looked a little bitter, probably remembering how he had forced them all to leave Forks, to leave me.

I stayed quiet for a few minutes, thinking, while everyone talked, giving me worried looks every few seconds. After about 3 minutes, Carlisle walked up to me and hesitantly wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I leaned into him, wrapping my arms around his waist, feeling comforted by his presence.

"What would you like to do, Bella?" He asked me seriously. "Because Jasper is right...You don't have to meet him, not now. Only when you are ready should you see him. Please don't force yourself, sweetheart. We'll take care of it, I promise."

I smiled at him, beyond grateful for his concern over me. I stayed in his embrace while I thought about what he said, and he stood there patiently, holding me. Finally, I decided what to do.

"I think it'll be best if I go. I mean, he's returning for me...the least I could do is be there." They all kept silent, letting me speak.

"Besides, I believe I deserve an apology from him," I told them, smiling slightly. Truth is, I missed him, wholeheartedly. I physically _ached_ for him, regardless of what he's said and done.

They smiled at me and nodded, Carlisle staring at me with something that looked a lot like pride in his eyes. He kissed my forehead and nodded, stepping aside as Esme rushed to embrace me.

"The drive there is approximately 13 hours...Edward's flight is about 16 hours long. If we leave now, we can get there before he does and deal with the wolves." Alice stated firmly. "Because I just know that they're gonna barge in on us like they own the place, demanding to know why we returned when we said we wouldn't." Alice finished a little bitterly.

"Will the wolves be an issue?" Jasper asked her seriously, his military mind already creating strategies to end the wolves if need be.

"I don't know...I can't see them!" She exclaimed, frustrated. "Every single time we're involved with them in any way, our futures go blank."

Everyone looked uneasy but I was kind of excited. I've always felt like the weak link, now I'm not. It's a rather satisfying feeling.

"Will Edward call to let us know?" Esme asked.

"No, his phone battery is dead. He didn't bother to charge it. But, he made a direct decision because he knew I would be watching him like I always do, making sure he's okay. That's how he decided to tell us." Alice laughed gently.

"Well, we should be leaving soon, so if you want to bring anything, go pack a bag. I want to leave as soon as possible." Esme ordered. My siblings got up and left to their rooms.

Instantly, everyone was up and packing a bag.

* * *

The ride to Forks seemed endless.

I decided to ride with Carlisle and Esme seeing as we all wouldn't be able to fit in a little five-seater car.

The closer we got to the podunk little town, the more nervous I felt. Judging by the looks Carlisle was giving me and Esme constantly turning around to check on me, I knew they could tell as well.

After over 13 hours of driving and several stops at gas stations, we finally made it to Forks.

Looking at the "Welcome to Forks" sign as we drove by, I felt a little nostalgic and suddenly missed Charlie more than I ever had before.

After a few more minutes of driving, we pulled onto the road that is hidden by the trees that lead to the oh-so-familiar beautiful mansion in the woods.

The car came to a stop and my adopted parents looked back at me before smiling reassuringly. Taking a deep breath, I stepped out of the vehicle and shut the door. Esme wrapped an arm around me and walked with me to into the house.

Deciding to sit on the couch, I walked over to it and sat down. A few seconds later, Alice sat next to me.

"Hey...you alright?" At my nod, she continued. "Edward will be here in a few hours. What do you want to do until then?"

I shrugged. "Maybe I'll take a shower. Is there still running water?" She nodded.

"I'll leave out clothes for you." She said.

"Okay." I got up, walking up the stairs and into the bathroom. Shedding my clothes, I stepped into the shower.

The water felt amazing on my skin, washing away the stress and nerves of today. I stayed in the shower for longer than I expected, daydreaming, when finally I noticed the change in the temperature of the water.

I got out, wrapped a towel around my body and another around my hair and walked into the bedroom.

I got dressed quickly, having dried myself and I started towel drying my hair.

Alice and Rose walked into the room after knocking, asking to help with my hair. They decided I didn't need make-up, apparently.

They fixed up and styled my already naturally wavy hair, leaving it down instead of putting it up.

Alice had left out tight-fitting skinny jeans with a loose maroon colored long sleeved shirt, a leather jacket, and black heels to go with it. I wasn't so sure about the leather jacket at first until I looked in the mirror. The outfit was simple yet looked really good.

I also wasn't oblivious to the fact that my sisters seemed to be dressing me up and making me look "sexy" for their brother's arrival. I kind of like that idea, truthfully.

I used to be insecure about my physical appearance when I was human. Now, though, I felt like I'm actually worthy of standing next to the inhumane beauties that are my family. I secretly wanted Edward to see me now.

The time ticked on, counting down until Edward finally arrived. My nerves were going haywire, which Jasper was frantically trying to calm but he wasn't having any luck. It also didn't help that Edward's wonderful, sweet scent was still lingering around the house.

Feeling awful about causing Jasper any type of discomfort, I decided to go for a run. I knew it to be a stupid idea, but I just couldn't seem to squash this desire to run to Charlie's. Sneaking out the window, I jumped down and took off in the direction of my old home.

Not only did I simply want to see him - from afar, obviously - but I had a few things in my old bedroom that I really wanted.

When I approached the house, I slowed, still hiding in the trees. I checked to make sure no one was watching and when I found the coast was clear, I ran to the building and climbed silently into my previous bedroom.

I knew the others would notice my absence soon and most probably follow my scent to bring my back, still afraid that I would accidently kill someone even though my control testing has been going extremely well. And it has, for whenever I feel the desire to drink human blood, all I have to do is wish to not feel the thirst and then it goes away.

But they still don't want to risk it, Jasper, especially. Though, I can't blame them. I'd be worried, too, if I hadn't known better.

Knowing I only had a few minutes at best to collect what I wanted and get one good look at Charlie, I rushed to find the objects in mind.

I found what I wanted in less than a minute - smalls things that would go unnoticed if they went missing but meant a lot to me - and put them into my bag that I brought with me.

After I was done, I paused for a moment, looking around, only to notice an odd smell. It smelled like Edward.

I followed the scent and it led me to the floorboard near my closet. I unscrewed the screw holding it in place, all the while wondering what Edward was doing with my floorboard.

When I finally got it open, I gasped quietly. There sat all of the things I thought Edward took with him when he left. My plane tickets, my pictures, the CD he made for me with my lullaby on it. Opening the CD cover to make sure the CD was actually in there, I saw a letter addressed to me folded up inside.

Tears welled up in my eyes upon noticing it. Deciding it was best to read it when I was out of the house, I decided to check on Charlie. I walked silently from my bedroom door to the living room, his steady breathing and calm heart telling me he was asleep.

Carefully, I nearly tip-toed over to him. He hadn't changed at all. Not that I expected a big change, however, he looked sadder than before. I know he's still grieving over the loss of his daughter. The thought made the guilt return.

Reaching over, I very gently caressed his cheek. Memorizing his face for a few moments, I leaned over and brushed my lips on his forehead, my heart breaking again.

"I love you, Daddy," I whispered a goodbye as I walked to the front door, tears gathering in my eyes again.

As I stepped outside, I looked around before running into the forest. I ran for a minute or so before stopping, deciding it was time to read the letter that Edward had left me.

My breath hitched as I started to read.

 _My dearest Bella,_

 _I cannot begin to explain to you how sorry I am. I don't even know where to begin, so I guess I'll just come out with it._

 _I love you, Bella. I love you more than anyone has ever loved anything. That is why I had to do this. I didn't want to hurt you. In fact, I couldn't even stand the thought of saying those things to you, but, it had to be done. You deserved a chance in life, to live your life the way a human is supposed to. Not surrounded by the supernatural._

 _Our love is a difficult one, my dear. I know this very intimately._

 _I've hated what I am for so long that I just cannot bare the thought of turning you into a creature like me; a soulless monster. You are too good, too pure for me to ever do that to you. I will not damn you to this life._

 _You need to know that what I did to you - those vile and horrid words I said to you - that day in the forest was the evilest thing I have ever done. It will haunt me for the rest of my meaningless existence._

 _I don't know why I'm writing to you now for I don't believe you will ever find this letter. Maybe I just wanted to leave a piece of myself with you, to explain my endless love for you._

 _The look of heartbreak on your face when I told you I didn't want you broke me. You believed me so easily. How could you believe me so easily after the countless times before that I've told you I love you? I think that's one of the worst things about this whole mess, one of the things that has hurt me the most._

 _I know that I deserve every ounce of pain I feel when I leave, especially after hurting you the way that I did. I'll take it gladly if it means you live a long and happy human life without any interference from me or anyone else that can take your life away from you._

 _I love you, my Bella. God, I love you. I loved you then and I will continue to love you until the end of time._

 _I am yours completely, my love._

 _If one day we shall ever meet again and miraculously, you still want me, I will love you the way you deserve._

 _With all my love forever,_

 _Edward_

Finishing the letter, I realized I was sobbing violently.

Pulling my knees up, I sat there and I cried, the pain being too intense to handle.

Minutes later, that is how Carlisle and Esme found me; a curled up, sobbing mess on the forest floor.

I heard Esme gasp as she saw me and immediately I was wrapped up tight in her comforting arms. "Oh, baby. What happened?" She was frantic, trying to figure out what could cause me such pain.

Without saying a word, I handed her the letter and pressed closer to her as she and Carlisle began to read.

It took them a few seconds to read the letter, whereas it took me several minutes, carefully reading every single word written.

"I am so sorry, sweetheart. I know it hurts. But, remember, love, he'll be here soon. You'll get your apology from him that you so greatly deserve." She tried to comfort me.

Carlisle, not liking me hurting so badly, wrapped his arms around the both of us and held us.

"You didn't deserve this, Bella...this pain. You deserve the world and everything good in it. I am sorrier than you'll ever know for my part in our abandoning you." Carlisle looked like he was about to start crying with me.

"Daddy..." I tried to stop his guilt. "Please, stop. I've forgiven you already." I said.

"I'm sorry," I continued, feeling silly for crying. "I think I just wasn't expecting the words he wrote."

"What exactly were you expecting then, baby?" Esme asked.

"I don't know...maybe something similar to the words he said when he left me. Which is ridiculous, I know, because you've all explained to me many times that he left for my own safety and that he always loved me but I just can't help but feel so insecure because of what he said..." I was rambling now.

"Hey, shh...we understand. You don't have to justify why you're hurting over this, sweetheart. We understand and it is not ridiculous, I promise." She told me.

"Thanks, Mom..." I said quietly.

"We should get back home now, I fear the wolves will find out scents and catch us while we're outnumbered." Esme frowned.

No sooner did she say that did we hear heavy thudding in the distance, getting closer every second.

In the next second we were all on our feet and running towards the Cullen mansion, the wolves following a several hundred feet behind.

We rushed into the house, calling for the others to come outside, seeming to know the reason for Esme's sudden panic.

We stood in a line in front of the house when the wolves finally arrived, Sam staying back behind the trees to phase back and dress so he could talk for the pack.

The wolves growled at us, trying to intimidate them. I recognized Jacob and thought about waving at him until I saw the look of disgust and pure hatred in his eyes.

Carlisle spoke first, "Good evening,"

"Good evening," Same greeted back at least attempting to be civil, whereas his pack was nothing but aggressive. However, I could still see the hostility in his eyes.

"We were patrolling the woods and caught a few of your scents. We wanted to know why you've returned when you said you wouldn't." Sam stated.

"We returned because my son has made the decision to come back to Forks," Carlisle explained.

"I don't see why you couldn't have just called him," Sam all but sneered. Looks like his wolf nature was getting the better of him, unfortunately.

"I don't see why that's any of your business, mutt." Rose snapped at him. I fought back a laugh at her temper.

"It's our business because you went back on your word." Sam snapped back.

"My son wasn't near a telephone where I could have called him myself. He found other ways of informing us of his decision to return." Carlisle told them curtly. All of us were getting annoyed with the pack and their attitudes, it seemed.

"And what are these 'other ways' you speak of?" Sam demanded, sounding nearly sarcastic and mocking.

I was losing my patience quickly and spoke up before I could stop myself, "Nothing that concerns you!" I snipped.

Sam snapped his head back to me and scowled slightly. "I don't see why you all felt the need to return. You could have sent just a few of you." He muttered.

"And leave ourselves outnumbered? I don't think so." Jasper nearly growled at him.

Carlisle decided to cut in again before it got too out of hand, "We're only going to be here for a few more hours. We are waiting for my son to return and then we will be leaving again."

"Yes, well, next time, you should make sure you keep your word and stay away from here." This time I growled at him, losing my patience. He looked stunned at my growl, fear creeping up in his eyes. I was briefly surprised that I could cause that reaction from him.

"What gives you the right to demand that of us?" I raised my voice. "Your land is Quileute rez, not Forks, regardless of what you let yourselves believe. The treaty states that we were to stay off your land and we are. They've never broken that rule, ever, and neither have I since I've been changed." Esme put her hands on my shoulder as if telling me to calm myself but since she didn't actually voice her request, I continued my rant. "I, for one, am getting sick of having to explain ourselves to you guys. You are not our keepers, our rulers. I don't give a fuck about your demands." My siblings were grinning at me, looking extremely proud.

I've never had a newborn tantrum since I've been changed but I felt one coming this time. Taking deep breaths to calm myself, I spoke in a more level tone, "Like my father said, we'll be gone soon. We had a reason to return, one that you had no business knowing, but deluded yourselves into thinking you did anyway. We'll be gone by tomorrow. The Cullens have shown you time and time again that they are no threat to you and yet, you still treat them as if they have personally done something to hurt your and your tribe. Why? They didn't choose this life any more than you chose to be a wolf."

"They're bloodsuckers! I don't care what blood they drink or the color of their fucking eyes, they're all evil! They killed you, Bella!" Jacob spat in disgust. I hadn't even realized he had phased back.

"Really? Because it looks to me like I'm still walking, talking and breathing, Jacob. I might not have a heartbeat but I'm not dead." I sneered at him, growling low in my chest.

"Better off actually dead than one of them!" He muttered. For a moment, that hurt, deeply. But, I knew this wasn't my Jacob; my friend and personal sun. No, this was an angry, volatile and hostile wolf, my friend was long gone. So, I pushed my feelings aside and answered him.

"Well, Jake...Soon enough, you'll never see me again and you can pretend that I really am dead." I glared at him.

He refused to meet my eyes but I thought I saw some remorse on his face.

Turning to Sam, I said, "You came to find out why we returned, now you have, so we'd appreciate it if you and your pack of dogs would leave."

I heard Emmett chuckle darkly from somewhere beside me, "Aw, hell. The dog has been dismissed." He laughed, making Jasper chuckle with him and my sister's smirk.

The wolves growled again and I smirked.

Jacob was trembling wildly and I automatically knew that he was either about to phase or trying to keep from phasing. "You're different, Bella. You're not the same girl I was best friends with." He growled.

I scoffed, "You're one to talk. That friend I used to know has been gone since you first phased, Jacob. When he left, his body was inhabited by an angry, overgrown child in a man's body."

"I don't get you!" He yelled. "They left you! They hurt you beyond belief and I put you back together, yet, you're going to just forget all about it and go back to _him_?! The very person who broke you!"

That stung a little. "I haven't just forgotten about how you helped me, Jake," I said, trying to be nicer. "You helped me when I felt like I was slowly drowning and I'll always be thankful for that, regardless of your animosity now."

Jake's eyes seemed to soften, just barely. He huffed a breath and stared at me for a few moments. I stared back at him, keeping his gaze, all traces of anger gone from my eyes. I was only a little sad now.

"And him?" Jacob whispered.

I didn't want to talk to him about this but, I could see that regardless of being natural enemies now, he still had feelings for me.

"I...I love him, Jacob." I told him quietly. "When he left, he took my heart with him. Hell, it felt like he had ripped out my soul and left with it."

"And you'll still be able to forgive him for that?" He asked.

"It'll take some time to fully forgive him...but, yes. I think I can, eventually." I murmured honestly.

Not 3 seconds after I said that I heard an angel's voice whisper, "Bella,"

Snapping my head in the direction I heard it come from, I saw the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on.

Edward.

* * *

 _Edward POV -_

The flight from Rio to Seattle was incredibly long and I was ridiculously impatient.

I was ready to fall to my knees and beg Bella to take me back and this damn plane just wouldn't fly fast enough.

Finally, after several stops in different cities to refuel, it landed in Seattle airport.

I hailed a cab and told him to drive down the highway until I told him to stop. About an hour into the drive, I saw an upcoming house on the side of the road and told him that it was my stop, deciding to run the rest of the way. It would be faster and I had to bags with me. I handed him the money I owed him and waited until he turned around and drove away before taking off into the trees.

I figured I would stop in at our house here in Forks to shower and change clothes before heading over to Bella's to beg for forgiveness.

The run took about half an hours and I was getting more and more nervous and excited every step I took.

I was getting close to the house when I caught the minds of my family standing directly across from what looked like horse-sized wolves. It surprised me because I thought the wolves had all died out.

I ran faster, afraid for my family. Silently, I approached the house and stayed out of sight, not wanting to alert anyone to my presence.

"And you'll still be able to forgive him for that?" A young man asked. His thoughts were focused on the beauty in front him.

"It'll take some time to fully forgive him...but, yes. I think I can, eventually." The beauty answered and I tried to read her thoughts only to find I couldn't. I looked at her and surveyed the goddess that stood next to my father.

Instantly, I knew who this goddess was.

"Bella," I gasped quietly.

Every head turned in my direction but my focus was on Bella. Her eyes widened and she looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Ed...ward," she stuttered out.

I walked over to her, slowly than I've ever walked before, unsure If I could believe that she was really here or if I was hallucinating again.

We stood staring at each other, each waiting for the other to talk. And then I took notice of her eyes.

Red, with blue and silver mix in? What?

Red eyes...she was a vampire!

"You...you're...a vampire?" I tried to make it a statement but it came out like a stuttered question.

"Yes," she said hesitantly.

"How?" I asked.

"We'll explain later. For now, we should finish up our meeting with the wolves." Carlisle said.

 _Please don't demand explanations now. I promise we'll explain everything when the wolves leave._ He added in his thoughts. I nodded to let him know that I heard him.

I still couldn't take my eyes off Bella. She was so beautiful as human, I couldn't believe how stunning she was now. And powerful...I could just feel the power radiating off of her.

"Since your...son...has arrived, I assume you'll be leaving now?" Sam asked.

"We'll be gone by tomorrow afternoon at the latest," Carlisle assured him.

"Very well," Sam answered him, and I watched through Carlisle's thoughts as Sam backed away, keeping his eyes on us, distrust clear in his eyes, all the way maintaining eye contact with the woman I love.

Sam walked into the wood and phased then barked a command, giving his pack no choice but to follow him.

"Well, that was exciting," Rose muttered sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Bella and still had not taken our eyes off of one another and everyone looked back and forth between us, waiting for someone to speak.

"I guess we'd better head inside. I believe there are things to be explained." Carlisle said, squeezing my shoulder, then turned to walk into the house.

Bella broke eye contact first, turned and follow him inside.

Esme came up to me then, _I'm so glad you're home. I've missed you, my son._ She smiled at me, held me tighter and then let go, walking into the house.

Alice was next, hugging me and kissing my cheek. Then Rose, giving me a quick hug, followed by Emmett and Jasper, both who seemed to want to cause me physical harm for hurting Bella but instead, patting my back and greeting me in their thoughts.

They all walked into the house and I was the last to follow. As soon as I was in the dining room, where we have all of our family meetings, my eyes searched for Bella, only to find her already staring at me.

The only unclaimed chair was right next to her and I felt like my siblings did it on purpose. But, I wasn't about to complain; I needed to be close to Bella.

"Would you like to explain, Bella, or shall I?" My father asked, smiling at her warmly.

"Can you? Please?" She asked and he nodded. I was stunned once more at the beauty of her voice. Vampires naturally have beautiful voices but Bella's exceeded even that. She sounded like angels were singing.

My father welcomed me home before proceeding to explain everything to me; from their decision to return, Alice's vision of Laurent feeding on Bella - which I growled loudly at - to her changed, to her unnatural self-control, to her gifts...just everything leading up until now.

To say I was speechless was an understatement.

When I made the decision to leave I didn't realize the mess I would be leaving behind. I thought she would be safe! I was angry at myself, angry at Victoria and Laurent, just angry at the world. I had left for nothing. Nothing! All that pain was pointless in the end; her life was taken from her anyway!

I was all I could do to keep from crying. I needed to talk to Bella, to apologize.

"Bella," I whispered. She looked at me, sadness in her beautiful eyes. "Can we talk please?" She nodded slowly, hesitantly.

I reached for her hand, hoping with everything I had that she wouldn't pull away. She didn't.

As soon as I touched her incredibly soft hand, I felt a shock that ran up my hand and throughout my entire body. It was the most amazing feeling.

She gasped too, so I know she felt it as well.

I lifted my eyes from her hand which was still gripped tightly in mine, and looked into her eyes.

As soon as I looked into those beautiful orbs of her, the entire world shifted. There was only her, everything else faded to black and all color, beautiful colors, seemed to radiate from her.

She was so beautiful, so brilliant and radiant. I couldn't remove my eyes from hers even if I wanted to, and I didn't want to.

She looked just as shocked as me. She was looking at me with such love in her eyes, such desire that I knew could only be rivaled by my own.

What was going on? I momentarily noted that the others of my family never seemed to have this experience with their mates.

Pulling her to me, I looked down at her, "Do you mind if we go to our meadow to talk, love?" I whispered to her.

She smiled brilliantly at me, "Take me there, please,"

I smiled back at her and pulled her along as I walked towards the door.

 _This_ was going to be one intense talk.

* * *

 _This was the longest chapter I've ever written in anything so far. (Almost 5700 words.)_

 _Don't worry, I won't make you wait long for Edward and Bella's talk, I'll probably write it tomorrow, tbh._

 _I would have written it in this chapter but it's nearly 7 am and my fingers are killing me from all the typing I've been doing, LOL._

 _Let me know what you think? :)_


	5. Chapter 5: Forgive Me

_Edward POV -_

The run to our meadow was silent.

Bella looked over to me occasionally but never spoke once, nor did she make a sound. I don't think she even breathed. However, the silence was comfortable. Bella and I had always worked that way; no need to fill the quiet with meaningless small talk.

I was nervous as hell, truth be told. Just because she seemed somewhat happy back at the house doesn't necessarily mean she's forgiven me, nor does it mean she'll take me back. I could very well have hurt her too deeply that the anger and resentment she no doubt had for me when I left her solidified in her now forever frozen state.

We reached the meadow and she walked into it quietly, not sparing me another glance. The happiness I felt radiating from her just a few minutes ago was gone, replaced by the building tension and now awkward silence.

I breathed in deeply, trying to build the courage to say something...anything. She beat me to it.

"So...let's talk." She said.

I looked at her for a few moments, hoping she would look at me too but she refused to meet my gaze. "Bella," I called. "Please, look at me."

She didn't and I stayed silent, thinking it was best not to push her. Finally, after what seemed like hours, she lifted her head as her eyes left the ground and reluctantly looked me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry..." I started off. I was growing frustrated with myself. The entire flight home I had been rehearsing a speech I give her, the apology I would give her. I hadn't come up with anything worthy but I at least had a starter point. Now, it seemed words completely failed me.

"Yeah," she replied distantly, almost as if she didn't care or want to be here with me.

"Really, I am," I tried to convey to her just how sorry I was through eye contact but she had retreated back to looking at the ground.

"When I left, Bella, it was the evilest thing I have ever done. I hurt you, deeply, and even when my heart knew I belonged with you and begged me to stay, beg for forgiveness and comfort you after the things I said to break your heart, I still left." She was looking at me now with the most heartwrenching look on her stunning face.

"You need to know...the things I said to you that day in the forest...they were lies. Complete lies, Bella. I needed to make you believe that I didn't want you anymore. I wanted a clean break for you, so you could heal faster and move on from me. I wanted you to live the life you deserve; a human life with marriage and babies and growing old." She cut me off.

"What if I didn't want that life?" She challenged. "You didn't even think to ask me what I wanted. No, instead, you completely disregarded everything I said, all of my opinions and wants. You made a decision for _my_ life yourself when it should have been mine to make!" She was trying to keep her voice level but was failing.

"Bella, you didn't know what you were asking for."

As soon as I said the words, I regretted them. She looked absolutely livid.

* * *

 _Bella POV -_

I was seething.

I was so entirely angry that I was shaking. How dare he?!

"Who the hell are you to assume that?!" I growled.

He just stood there looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Do you really think that little of me?" I asked. He tried to speak, to deny it but I cut him off. "You know... You constantly asked me what I was thinking when we were together and it was always pointless answers I gave you...answers that didn't truly mean anything. But, I've noticed something... When something serious happened, you ignored my opinions, my choices. You ignored me and disregarded anything I said as if because I was human, I didn't know any better; as if I was stupid and couldn't possibly comprehend what was going on." I spoke as calmly as I could when truthfully, all I wanted to do was lunge at him.

"You treated me like I was a child. And maybe, compared to you, I am, but I am not stupid, Edward. I never was. Did you honestly think I would ask you to change me without giving it any real thought?"

He looked guilty then and I realized that yes, yes he did.

"So, you did then." I glared at him and he nodded ever so slightly.

"Edward," I sighed. "I have never felt like I fit in with humans. And while I never exactly felt worthy in you or your family's presence, I was comfortable. For the first time in my life, when I met your family, I felt like I belonged somewhere, Edward. And then you took them away from me." I was sad again. "My birthday party happened...the party that you and Alice guilt tripped me into going when I didn't want one. You took away my choice then, too."

"Don't you see, Edward? All my life, I have taken care of my parents. While they made the money because I couldn't, I took care of the bills and the food and cleaning and everything! I raised them, Edward, not the other way around. I have always wanted a big family but never had one until I met yours...I wanted parents...actual parents who didn't expect me to do all the caretaking and finally, I had them. And you took them away."

Tears gathered in my eyes and I blinked them back, not wanting to cry.

"I never wanted the life that you so desperately tried to force on me. What I wanted was forever with you and our family. I wanted an actual forever, not a human forever. I have never wanted kids. I raised my mom and then took care of my dad whenever I visited him and when I came to live with him... When I met you, I saw the life that I truly desired...but you took away my choice."

I walked to him until I was standing directly in front of him. He had lowered his head as I spoke, looking completely sad and guilty. I cupped his cheeks in my hands and waited for him to look at me. I was tired of being mad at him; I have been since he left. Now, I just wanted to move on.

"I always knew I wanted you. I was yours the day I met you and I will always be." I looked into his beautiful eyes. "I am a vampire now, Edward, and you know something? I don't regret this life. In fact, I love it. I absolutely love not being the weak link anymore. The only part of this life I hated was that I didn't have you by my side...because I had forever with my family...only, my true love...my mate... wasn't with me." The tears that I had been trying so hard to hold in slid down my cheeks as I held in a sob. He gasped, looking at the wet trails on my cheeks with disbelief even though Carlisle had already told him about my gifts.

"Bella," Edward looked like he could be crying too if he could, his eyes glassy with tears that wouldn't fall... I touched his cheeks gently, wishing he could cry. Soon, tears of his own slipped down his soft cheeks like an endless river. He gasped again and reached up to wipe his tears.

"H-how?" He stuttered.

"Part of my gift," I explained vaguely.

He accepted it and redirected his attention back to our conversation.

"I didn't realize how controlling I was being concerning you, Bella. I am so sorry. You're right! I have treated you as if you were incapable of making your own decisions. I am so, so sorry, love." He kept rambling, apologizing again and again.

"Edward, shh," He took a deep breath, calming himself before he spoke again. "I have something to say to you...ask you... It's something you need to hear, so please, listen to me?" He looked at me with such love it nearly knocked me to my knees. I nodded slightly, unable to say a word.

"Bella... I decided to come back to you because I couldn't live with the pain any longer...I thought I was strong enough to handle it, but I wasn't. I was seeing illusions of you, hearing your voice, reliving the memories we have together over and over again and it was driving me insane, Bella. I couldn't take it anymore. I need you. I need your love, your kisses...I need to hear your beautiful laugh and see your heartbreaking smile. I need to be wrapped in your embrace. I just need you...nothing else matters but you. I love you. I will apologize to you every single day of forever, Bella, I promise. I will get down on my knees right now and beg you for forgiveness if that is what you need to forgive me and take me back... I will give you anything... I know I don't deserve you or your forgiveness, but please...forgive me?" He begged, whispering the last two words.

I was stunned. I didn't know what to say. I stood there staring at him like an idiot after he just said the most beautiful thing he has _ever_ said to me.

"Edward..." He looked at me like he was bracing himself for rejection. "I want to be with you. I do. But..."

"But?" He asked, seemingly ready to do anything I asked.

"You need to realize this isn't the 1900's anymore... You need to get yourself out of that mindset. I make my own decisions, Edward. If we are to be together, you need to make a serious effort in communicating with me...no more disregarding what I have to say. We are equals or I can't be with you. No more trying to control me." I told him seriously.

"I'm not exactly ready to completely trust you again, Edward. You have a lot of work to do to fix your mistakes... But, if you're willing to try...I will be there with you."

He nodded furiously and a beautiful smile broke out on his face. "I will. I know I need to change. I'm just sorry it took me leaving you to realize that." His smile turned into a frown.

I smiled softly at him. "I don't know if I'm ready to be in a serious relationship with you just yet, but I am willing to work up to it. I need to know that I can trust that you won't leave again."

"I won't, Bella." He said firmly and sadly, trying to will me to believe him, staring at me intensely.

"Your words only do so much for me right now, Edward. You need to prove it to me. Okay? Please, have patience with me." I pleaded.

"Of course, love." He sighed, a gentle half-smile on his face.

We stayed in the meadow for a few more hours, talking and agreeing on certain things regarding out relationship. We talked throughout the night and into the early morning before finally deciding to head back to the family. We only had a few more hours before we had to drive back to our new home.

I doubt we'd even be able to return here in 70 years or so, regardless if the current wolves pass on, considering the treaty was broken.

It was time to leave Forks behind for good.

* * *

 _Hey..._

 _So, I'm not exactly truly happy with the way this chapter turned out. I figure it could have been better._

 _I just had a serious case of writer's block, lol._

 _I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can!_

 _Let me know what you think?_

 _Perhaps a few ideas of what you'd like to happen? :)_


	6. Chapter 6: Phoenix

_Bella POV -_

A few months had gone by since we had left Forks.

So far, life has been blissful. Content. The connection between Edward and I was getting better, better than it's ever been. He's been putting forth a true effort to change his controlling ways. It's hard for him and me to be apart. Anytime we're separated, it feels like there is some stretchy string wildly attempting to pull us back together. The farther apart we are, the more painful it is. It feels like my chest is being crushed and I can't breathe again until he's near me.

We've explained this to the family but they, too, are at a loss as to why. Carlisle explained that mates feel off when their true mate isn't near them, however, they do not feel physical pain. This subject has been a cause of worry to our entire family, especially Carlisle and Esme.

We've been practicing my gifts several times a week. My "knower" as I like to call it has been awesome to expand. My brain is a database that the government would kill for.

I've been working in the garage with Rose lately. The only reason for that being my know-it-all power, otherwise, you'd never find me working under a car hood. I took one look at the car engine and automatically knew how to make it, take it apart, put it back together and better it. I decided to try to better it; switched a few things around, added a few more things, took a few things out and somehow I ended up making an environmentally safe car. Not only that, but I doubled its speed. Rosalie was completely awestruck. And Emmett...well, he thought it was the coolest thing ever, naturally.

My shield has been coming along great as well. I'm able to expand it about 25 feet now. I'm also able to feel everything that's under my shield...people, plants, animals...it doesn't matter. Nobody is able to enter or leave my shield once it's up...that can be both a good and bad thing...depending on why I'm using it. Apparently, no one is able to use their power on me unless I allow them in. I thought that wasn't true considering Alice and Jasper were able to use their gifts on me...but then I realized that I have let them use their gifts on me. I allowed Edward in once and seeing his handsome face light up like a Christmas tree was beyond worth it.

I've been rather nervous to tell anyone about my other power. I'm a little afraid of what they might think. I'm scared they'll be afraid of me because my gifts make me _the_ most or one of the most powerful vampires ever. I'm also worried they'll be mad at me for keeping it from the for so long. Soon I'll have to tell them, though.

Carlisle called his friend Eleazar from the Denali coven and asked him and his family to stop by for a visit. His reasoning being that he has missed his extended family and wants them to meet his new daughter, as well as getting Eleazar to use his gift on me so they can see exactly what I'm capable of...exactly how powerful I am.

Eleazar eagerly agreed and they decided they'd be here in about a week, maybe less. That was five days ago. So they'll be here within the next two days.

I've been debating on acting surprised when Eleazar reveals all of my powers to my family or simply just coming out with it when he does.

"Bells!" Alice called, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I looked up at her.

"I want to go shopping... I was thinking of making it a family outing. We were wondering if you'd like to come?" She asked hopefully.

"Um... Aren't I still on house arrest? My newborn year isn't up." I said.

"We thought maybe it was time for your first official test. I mean, you did so well with Charlie..." She trailed off and I tried not to flinch thinking about Charlie.

My eyes are changing. The newborn crimson in my eyes is fading, turning into more of the already present blue and silver in my eyes. I've even noticed a bit of violet in them too, near the iris. It's quite mesmerizing, actually. Another reason Carlisle called Eleazar; he's hoping that he'll know why my eyes are the way they are. Truthfully, I want to know, too.

"Oh...sure. Yeah, I'd love to get out of the house. Even if it is for shopping." I smiled at her. I was slowly getting excited. I've never been cooped up so long and I was sick of it.

Alice squealed quietly and ran off to tell the others, not that they couldn't hear our conversation from where they were anyway.

Ten minutes later we were all seated in our vehicles and driving down the highway to the closest mall.

I wasn't exactly nervous about being around humans. I was quite confident that I could be out in public and not kill anybody. But I was a little anxious to be near civilization once again, after having been away from it for so long.

Alice wanted to go shopping because she felt I needed a new outfit for meeting the Denali's. I wasn't anxious to meet this Tanya everyone had been talking about after I had heard she pursued my mate and was still hopeful about him, but I'll be cordial. After all, I couldn't exactly blame her.

"You sure you're ready for this, Bella?" Jasper asked after we'd all exited the cars.

"Yes, I'm sure. I know I can do this." I told them honestly. They all smiled at me, nodding and Carlisle and Esme looked proud.

"Well, then, let's go." Carlisle smiled.

We walked into the mall and immediately I could smell hundreds of different human scents; some old, some new. My throat burned a little but I wished it away and suddenly it was gone again. I could still smell them, and they smelled good, they just didn't smell edible.

I looked around at the faces watching me anxiously and smiled at them reassuringly. They relaxed a bit after seeing the smell didn't even make me flinch.

Alice dragged us to numerous stores buying things she wanted and buying a few things she thought I wanted as well.

I ended up buying tight fitted dark blue jeans, a black lace-up bodysuit and a pair of sexy peep-toe black pumps for myself, deciding on wearing that when I met my new extended family.

Alice made me pay with my own card that Carlisle gave to me, even though I firmly believed the price of the outfit was outrageous. The cashier's face, however, was hysterical. Completely dazed and staring at me with a dreamy smile on his face, his heartbeat hammering in his chest. I've never had that effect on people before and if I'm being honest, it made me feel good.

Before we left, Carlisle insisted I get myself cell phone since I didn't have one. I relented, of course, if only to ease his worries.

I also bought myself some mozzarella sticks from an Arby's in the food court. Our shopping trip came to an end we found ourselves back in the vehicles and driving home.

Shopping wasn't so bad now that I don't get tired. Of course, I'd never admit that to anyone.

* * *

 _Edward POV -_

The Denali's were almost here.

Admittedly, I was a tad nervous. Bella's and my relationship is better than ever and I'm afraid that Tanya could ruin it for us. She could be quite relentless in her pursuit of me.

I'm anxious to find out anything Eleazar knows about the connection Bella and I seem to share. We're hopeful because he had lived with the Volturi for many years in the past so we thought that he may have heard something. I, personally, have never seen anything like it. Jasper, too, has noted how strongly we feel for each other. "Strongest bond I've ever felt," He thought.

"Eight minutes," Alice stated.

Esme had gone a little overboard with her cleaning. The house was already spotless.

And Bella... She was absolutely stunning and left me breathless when I first saw her.

Honestly, I was a little excited about the Denali's meeting my mate for the first time. Every single time I have seen them, I've always been the odd man out and all three of the Succubi sisters have shown their interest in me...some more than others. I was ready to finally claim my mate and have her claim me.

Beside me, Bella was fidgeting nervously.

"Relax, sweetheart. They'll love you." I told her honestly. It was true, though...anytime someone allows themselves to get to know Bella, they're captivated by her beauty and kindness. It's almost as if she has some sort of charming gift, except it's subconscious.

"They're your family, Edward. I want to make a good impression, but what if they don't like me anyway?" I sighed. Bella had no reason to be so worried. I know they'll love her. Tanya will too if she's not bitter.

"They're your family now too, love. Deep breaths, okay?" She nodded and I wrapped my arm around her waist.

Everyone was gathered in the living room as their car pulled up.

 _Time to meet Edward's mate. She must be beautiful to capture his attention._ That was Kate. And she was absolutely correct.

Esme went to open the door for them, Carlisle trailing behind her.

They said their greetings and hugs were shared all around, all of us happy to see each other again. I saw a new face among them, a young brunette, petite and beautiful. I wonder who she is. After the welcomes were done, I decided to introduce my mate, however, Tanya spoke first.

After the welcomes were done, I decided to introduce my mate, however, Tanya spoke first.

"So, Edward, this must be your mate," she stated as her eyes appraised Bella. She was hiding her thoughts from me but the tone of her mind was kind. That was encouraging.

"Yes, it is. Everyone, I'd like to introduce to you, my mate... My Bella." I smiled proudly.

Bella smiled politely and waved a little, looking slightly uncomfortable as everyone stared at her.

Carmen walked up to Bella with a warm smile and embraced her. "It is lovely to meet you, Hermosa,"

Bella looked like she could blush as she greeted her back. The others stepped up and introduced themselves as well, leaving Tanya for last.

"Well, I must say, Edward... She is simply a stunner." Tanya said and smiled, walking up to hug Bella as well. I breathed a sigh of relief knowing there would be no animosity between them and our families.

"Yes, she really is." Kate agreed as the rest of them nodded. Bella looked at the floor shyly and I rubbed her back gently, trying to make her feel more comfortable.

"I should introduce our newest member as well," Carmen said. She pulled the beautiful brunette up to stand beside her. "This is Grace. She's 18 and a newborn as well. We found her wandering the woods near our home and decided to take her in." Everyone smiled kindly and the girl smiled back.

A few hours had gone by and all of us were chatting and catching up about everything since the last time we saw each other.

Bella was a big topic of discussion, much to her embarrassment. But the entire Denali family seemed to love her. They all gravitated towards her subconsciously, all wanting to be near her.

Bella and Grace seemed to hit it off, laughing and talking like best friends or sisters even. I was happy for them. I know they'll become close.

Finally, Carlisle decided to ask Eleazar to do a reading on Bella. Bella looked a little nervous, why I didn't know.

"I did a reading on her not too long after we met but couldn't decipher much because of her shield. All I know right now is that she is powerful. But then again, so do all of you. It radiates from her very being." Eleazar started.

"Yes, she is very powerful," Carlisle said looking at his daughter proudly. "Sweetheart, do you mind letting Eleazar in?" Bella shook her head a little and took a deep breath, seeming to be calming herself.

I shot a look to Jasper who knew what I was trying to say. _She locked me out, bro. I don't know what she's feeling. But she does look nervous, hey?_ He thought to me. I nodded.

"Okay," Bella sighed, letting Eleazar in.

Immediately, Eleazar gasped.

So did I.

* * *

 _Bella POV -_

Eleazar gasped and I tried not to flinch.

I don't know why I was so nervous, honestly. Knowing my family, they'd all be awestruck at my abilities. Although, Emmett would be a little put out that I held out on "valuable information" as he'd put it.

Eleazar looked like he was in a daze. Finally, after a couple of minutes that felt like hours, he spoke.

"I've never seen anything like it," he gasped softly. "Never have I met anyone so powerful."

Everyone looked intrigued. "What is it, Eleazar?" Carlisle asked, leaning forward off the wall.

"She...she seems to be capable of literally anything she wishes." The other gasped. "Anything she desires, anything she wants, she can simply wish for. Anything she needs, her power will make it happen." He said, amazed.

"What exactly does that mean?" Carlisle asked like he was not able to comprehend the full extent of my gift.

"It means she is most likely the most powerful creature on Earth." He said back. The others looked at me like I'd grown a new head.

"You should know... You must not let Aro know of her. When I worked for him, he had sent me out numerous times in search of someone whom he called the Phoenix. He'd heard prophecies of this creature's unlimited power and wanted him or her for himself. If Aro knew you had her...the actual Phoenix...well, let's just say he'd stop at nothing to keep her."

The others looked worried now. "Not that I'm worried about what would happen if he tried. With Bella on your side, you're honestly guaranteed victory." Eleazar finished.

"Do you know of the prophecies that he'd heard?" Esme asked, looking concerned and protective. I smiled at her, my sweet mother bear.

"Not really... Only that I know the creature the prophecy mentions is destined to be the true leader of all supernatural species." My eyes widened and I started to feel a little panicked. Many thoughts were racing around in my head. The Phoenix? How can I be this all powerful being? How could I possibly go from weak human Bella to the leader of the supernatural?

I didn't hear much of what was being said after that. I had to get away for a while, it felt like I couldn't breathe!

I got up and walked to the door, everyone paused and looked at me.

"I need to hunt," I told them simply before moving again. Edward tried to follow me and I shook my head at him softly. "Please," I pleaded. "I just need to be alone for the moment." He nodded seriously and I took off running.

Two deer and a bear later, I sat down on the peak of a mountain overlooking the beautiful scenery.

I sat there for about two hours, stuck in my thoughts before someone sat down beside me.

Turning my head, I realized it was Grace.

"Hey," she smiled at me.

"Hi," I smiled back.

"I came to see if you were alright," she stated but it sounded more like a question. She looked concerned. I don't know why but I felt close to this girl already...like I could trust her with my life. All I knew was that I wanted to be her friend.

"Yes, I'm fine," I smiled to reassure her.

"Are you sure? Because I don't blame you...it was pretty overwhelming." She said.

"Yeah, it was... But I'm fine, really. I've had some time to take it all in. I still can't believe this 'Phoenix' could actually be me but it does make sense." I mumbled.

She giggled a little. "Well, Edward went a little crazy when you left...When you didn't come back after 4 hours he seemed about ready to issue a search party." She laughed and I joined her. My crazy, over-protective vampire.

"He calmed slightly when I told him I'd go look for you and make sure you were okay since I needed to hunt anyway." She smiled gently.

"Well, thank you, but maybe we should head back. I mean, I did leave in the middle of a serious conversation. It's time I go and finish it." I got up and held out my hand for her and she took it with a grin.

"Race you?" She laughed.

I grinned back. "You sure? 'Cause I'm fast!" I warned her.

"You're on!" She took off down the mountain with a giggle.

I shot after her, laughing.

I beat her to the house by a good minute and she caught up to me, looking bewildered but amused.

"I told you I'm fast. And I wasn't even going my full speed!" I teased her.

We walked into the house laughing and I was thankful for my new friend.

* * *

 _Two chapters up in two days. I think that's pretty good, lol._

 _I love the idea of Bella having a close friend outside of the Cullens._

 _The rest of their conversation is in the next chapter!_

 _Let me know what you think?_

 _Any ideas you have would be nice to hear. :)_


	7. Chapter 7: Souls

_Hello again. :) I'm sorry it took me a while to update._  
 _Things are going to start getting better and more interesting soon._  
 _Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 _Bella POV -_

"I should tell you now that I don't know much about this 'Phoenix.' prophecy." Eleazar sighed.

"I know only what Aro told me. However, I also know that he didn't tell me everything. He purposely kept things out. You know that he's always worried someone would find a way to overrule him... Truthfully, he sent me out to look for this powerful creature having not really any sort of clue of what to look out for. And yet, you all seem to just randomly stumble upon her," he smirked.

Eleazar looked at me and continued, "Your power is limitless. I didn't believe the myth about the Phoenix at first...and then I met you... You can do whatever you want, anything and everything you please. That's all Aro told me...so there may possibly be more to it than that. Honestly, your full potential is rather difficult to get a proper read on, even with your shield up. I could be missing something."

Eleazar gave me a calculating look for a few moments then said, "You know, I wouldn't think it ridiculous if you're able to use other powers. Like, mind reading for example. If you're truly capable of anything, all you'd have to do is think it."

I was nodding before he finished speaking. "I know. I had a few visions already." I blurted out and immediately my eyes widened as did everyone else's.

 _Shit._

"What do you mean you know?" Carlisle asked quietly, his eyes narrowing slightly in confusion.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "I kinda...already...knew..." I said slowly.

"You knew about your power?" He asked with raised eyebrows. I nodded, feeling guilty.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Esme asked, trying to hide the hurt look in her eyes. "Do you still not trust us?"

My guilt increased tenfold with that one question and I hurried to explain myself. "No! That's not it at all, I promise. I just... I don't know why I kept it from you guys..." I paused for a moment. "At first, I guess it was just that I was really sure myself if I was really capable of that much power and I was really sure for while... And then I realized my theory was true and by that time it had been months later..." I rambled.

"How long have you know then?" Rosalie asked.

"Since just before Edward came back," I mumbled, averting my eyes from everyone.

I sighed deeply, feeling stressed. I was still struggling to come to terms with the fact that I have any type of power let alone the fact that my existence had been predicted a long time ago. _That_ , plus this new knowledge of knowing someone who loves power has been actively searching for me...well, I guess I have every right to be overwhelmed. Not to mention this seemingly unbreakable and desperate connection Edward and I share. It has been making it extremely difficult to take our relationship slow. I don't want to be that naive little girl I was when we started dating. Sure, I trust him more now, but not entirely yet.

Suddenly, Carlisle was at my side. "We're not mad, sweetheart. While it would have been nice to know about your discovery, I know that we still have to earn back all the trust we lost when we left. You are not obligated to tell us everything. My only hope is that one day, you trust us enough to tell us anything you want." He said with a small, sad but warm smile on his handsome face.

I wrapped my arms around him and he reciprocated. Esme joined us and I was grateful for such an understanding family.

"I don't know what you were so worried about, Bells," Emmett said with a big smile on his face. "Sure, I wished you would have told us when you found out, but Carlisle's right. You're not obligated to tell us anything. It would have been awesome to know when you found out, though because we could have had a helluva lot of fun!" He laughed and everyone joined in.

Now that everyone knows, I feel rather silly for feeling so worried about telling them.

"We should all be cautious around any supernatural creature we meet. While I know that Bella will have the power to protect herself if necessary, I'd really rather not put her or anyone of us in danger." Carlisle said after the laughter died down.

I agreed. While this conversation has been pretty stressful, I was ecstatic to know that I was capable of protecting my loved ones.

"Well, if need be, we can discuss this topic later. Eleazar," Carlisle sighed. "Do you know anything about this connection Edward and Bella share?"

Edward came to stand beside me and I relished in the comfort he brought.

"I may..." Eleazar said with a thoughtful look on his face. "You said you experience intense physical pain when you are separated?"

"Yes," Edward confirmed.

"The love they share is the strongest I've ever felt." Jasper murmured.

"Interesting," Eleazar mused. "The Volturi library was big back when I worked for them... They had an incredible amount of books. These ones were handwritten of course. Aro knew a man who liked to study the mating bond. I read one of his books once... He met one couple that seemed to have a stronger bond than all the others he encountered. The things you've mentioned to me earlier; the almost too intense feelings, the physical connection, separation pain, and anxiety... they all fit. This couple experienced these as well."

"Was else did this book say?" I asked.

"That it was very rare, which makes sense because he only documented one couple. I believed they died as well," He said softly.

Everybody stiffened. "Died?" I asked fearfully. I couldn't lose Edward.

"Yes, well... You see, the male, he liked to fight. Purposely, he'd start fights with any passing vampire he managed to find... sometimes even humans, though afterward, he'd drain them. The female didn't like to fight quite as much, but did like to see him fight because, often, vampire mates get aroused when their mates show power... you know this." Everyone nodded.

Eleazar continued, "From what Aro's friend observed, this male was entirely too cocky and his mate had unwavering faith in him until one day, it cost him his life. You all know that when a vampire loses their mate, they relentlessly seek revenge. However, this female vampire who lost her mate was in so much pain, she couldn't move, couldn't breathe. Could not even move a finger. For a good three weeks, she stayed like this until Aro's friend decided to take pity on her and end her pain."

We all stood there, stunned. I felt like I couldn't move. I couldn't even possibly begin to imagine what the loss of Edward would feel like, nor did I want to. And I could tell, by the looked on Edward's face, he felt the same.

"Truthfully, I don't believe anything will happen to either of you," Eleazar started, trying to calm our fears. "But, like what was said earlier," he looked to me, "you should most definitely train and get to know your power; how to control it completely and make sure you're able to make it work the very second you need it to in case of an emergency." I nodded vehemently. I would definitely be doing _that._

 _"_ Aro's friend, I believe his name was Gustavo, said that the mating bond between the couple intensified a hundredfold after they consummated their mating." I looked at the ground, somewhat embarrassed. Emmett's chuckle made it worse.

"If Aro were to find out about your existence, there's no telling what he might try. He may just be moronic enough to believe he'd be able to take on Bella's power and win. But he's manipulative, so he could quite possibly use or, God forbid, hurt someone you love in order to control Bella."

We all stayed silent for a few moments, letting the recent news settle in and heeding his warning seriously.

"Aro's friend gave it a name," Eleazar said into the quiet, "Your bond," he clarified, looking at Edward and I. "When two halves of one soul share a stronger bond than a regular soul mate bond..."

"What is it called?" Edward asked.

"Soul blending."

* * *

 _Further explanation will be in the next chapter. This is definitely the shortest chapter so far, but I'll try to make up for that in the next one._

 _Short chapter after over three weeks of no updates, I know. But I will be writing more soon. I've had a serious case writer's block. :( LOL_

 _Anywho, my birthday is in one day! I'm excited. I'm a New Years baby. :)_

 _Hope you had a Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year!_

 _Let me know what you think?_

 _(The story will get better, I promise!)_


	8. Chapter 8: Kiss Me

_Hello._

 _So far, there have been almost 10,000 views on this story. That is freaking mind-blowing to me._

 _Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 _Bella POV -_

Things have gotten back to normal in the last couple weeks since our extended family has arrived.

Getting to know everyone has been fun. Grace is as close to a twin sister as I could get. Things about her remind me of myself and vice versa. She and I share the same interests as well as the same sense of humor. I love to just sit back and chat with her, laugh with her.

Edward and I have been working on our relationship. I've been adamant that he has to change his brooding, self-hatred, controlling ways and so far, he's been doing great.

The family, Edward, Carlisle, and Esme in particular, still believe that I don't forgive them yet and continually go to ludicrous lengths to make me forgive them. It's endearing and slightly frustrating. Their 'attempts' range from long, serious discussions, to apology after apology to expensive and/or homemade gifts. It was bloody ridiculous.

I've been training constantly, with the help of Carlisle, Jasper, and Eleazar mostly, though everyone has helped at least once.

The more time I spend outside rather than in the house, the others and I have noticed that nature seems to react to me and vice versa. When I hunt, it's as if the leaves dance around me as I pass by, or if I stay near them long enough, the trees lean towards me. I can feel the energy that surrounds me if I really try.

I couldn't at first, which is why this is a new discovery for me, but it's been getting stronger.

I already knew Eleazar's theory was right...sort of...that I could use 'other vampire's gifts', but I don't think that's entirely the case. My theory is, if I wish for something like Alice's gift, I receive it, but it stays with me and is stronger. Because Alice's gift is subjective...she see's decision-based futures. But, I don't need decisions made to see anything.

Everything I see is set in stone unless I try to change it. I've even tested this theory and so far, nothing has proved me wrong.

 _You're not wrong._ Jumping a little, I sighed at the voice in my head. Even after how long I've been hearing it in my head, it still manages to surprise me sometimes.

My family knows about my theory. I think it's pointless to keep things like this from them considering they know I'm the 'Phoenix'.

"Bella," my favorite voice called softly.

Turning my head in his direction, I smiled as I watched Edward walk toward me. He sat down beside me with a sigh and a quiet thump.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"Thinking," I answered.

"What are you thinking about?" I smiled at his favorite question to ask me.

"The last couple of weeks, I guess... Just everything." I told him honestly.

"I see," he smiled. "Would you like to come hunting with me?"

"Sure," I got up with a beaming smile.

He chuckled softly and took my hand as we ran towards the mountains.

-/-

It was dark by now and everyone was most likely paired off with their mates, in their bedrooms doing things I really didn't want to hear.

But it was moments like these where I wished Edward and I were that intimate. It would be nice to run off to our bedroom at night and lose ourselves in each other like everyone else. He hasn't even tried to kiss me yet because he thinks I'm still not ready. But I am and I have been for a while.

So, now, I believe it is time to talk about it.

With a deep sigh, I sat down on a boulder and called for Edward to sit next to me. When he did, I turned to look at him.

"Edward... we should talk." I noticed how nervous he looked as he watched the probably anxious expression on my face and I wanted to calm him. "It's nothing bad, I promise... I'm just worried about how to approach this subject."

He instantly looked relieved and it made me smirk slightly.

"You can tell me anything, Bella," He murmured with a tilt of his head.

"I want what they have," I said so quickly and quietly that I almost thought he hadn't heard, but he did.

"What who has?"

"Them...our family, Edward. I want what Jasper and Alice have, what Emmett and Rose have and what Carlisle and Esme have. The have intimacy, Edward." I cringed slightly at how I just blurted it out.

I heard his sharp intake of breath and cringed even harder.

He was quiet for a bit before finally, he spoke. "What brought this on, Bella?"

Sighing for what seemed like the millionth time today, I answered him.

I just... I see what they all have and I can't help but envy them. They have that closeness, that intimacy... they know each other's bodies probably better than they know their own... I guess I just want to know you that way, you know?" I whispered. "I want sweet kisses and late night rendezvous and silly moments and for you to touch me in places other than just my cheeks when you bid me a goodbye for the night before you leave to your own room, rather than mine or a room we share. I want to know you the way a woman should know her mate. I want that for us. I know I said I want to take it slow but that was months ago, Edward... Truthfully, I didn't expect to last this long without even a kiss from you."

"Do you want me to kiss you, Bella?" He asked, his eyes soft and loving.

"Yes," I whispered.

And with that, he leaned forward, bringing his hand up to cup my cheek and brought his face close to mine. I watched as his tongue licked his bottom lip and his sweet breath washed across my face.

With just a slight tilt of his head, his lips captured mine in a deep kiss. His tongue slipped out again, only this time he brushed it across my bottom lip, asking for permission to enter and I was only too willing to oblige.

He kissed me for what felt like only a few seconds, but was really a few minutes, sucking my bottom lip into his mouth and brushing his tongue with mine.

I absolutely loved the taste of him. I thought he tasted good when I was human, well, this was a hundred times better. I couldn't get enough.

He broke from my mouth with a gasp and rested his forehead against mine, both of us breathing heavily despite our lack of need for oxygen.

"I agree, love... I want that intimacy with you. I want to move forward with you now. It is time to put the past behind us."

-/-

I sat on the couch between Edward's legs, his arms wrapped tight around me. Every few minutes he would whisper sweet words in my ear followed by a soft kiss to my temple.

I could not keep the smile off my face if I tried. I was so unbelievably happy that last night's conversation with Edward went better than I'd hoped. We've been practically joined at the hip since then.

I was beyond ready to start my long life with him by my side for eternity.

I didn't think anything could ruin my bliss-filled mood when suddenly, I wasn't in the Cullen house anymore. Instead, I was surrounded by concrete walls, ancient paintings, lavish carpets and furniture and what looked to be a secretary desk.

I looked toward the sound of a door opening. I found myself crouching and hissing as I saw who walked through the door. One I don't know, who wore a long dark gray robe and another whom I hated with a passion.

Victoria.

There stood the woman who hated me most, flaming red hair, crazed look in her eye and all. The nameless, petite, blonde vampire who, truthfully, looked to be no older than 13 led her through the corridor and I followed them since I knew they could not see me.

The nameless, petite, blonde vampire who, truthfully, looked to be no older than 13 led her through the corridor and I followed them since I knew they could not see me.

 _Jane. The nameless vampire is Jane. Has the ability to make you think you're in severe pain. Turned at the age of 12 with her twin brother, Alec, who can rob you of your senses with a vapor-like mist._

This Jane didn't look to be dangerous...she actually looks rather fragile. But, if there is anything I've learned, it's that appearances can be deceiving.

The two of them walked for a couple of minutes at a human pace and I kept close. Victoria looked nervous and afraid and I couldn't figure out why.

"Wait here," Jane demanded, her voice cold and child-like.

Where are we? I thought.

 _Volterra castle._

Instantly tensing, I knew this couldn't be good. If Aro got a read on her, he would know about me. Maybe not about my powers, but he would know about the human me...the human me who knew about vampires. He might send somebody to come and check on me. I was almost panicking now.

Jane came back out and called Victoria forward. "The brothers will see you now,"

Victoria walked into the room and I walked beside her. There were three thrones on a platform in front of us and three males occupying them. I assumed these were Aro, Caius, and Marcus. The vampire 'kings'.

"Hello, young one." Aro greeted. "I am Aro. To your right is my brother Caius and to your left is my brother Marcus. What brings you to my home today?"

"I need you to help me kill a human girl," Victoria stated bluntly, all signs of fear gone from her faced.

"Surely, it must not be that difficult to kill one measly human," Caius muttered with narrowed eyes, apparently not liking having his time wasted.

"This girl is protected by werewolves." She growled.

The trio's eyes widened, the first reaction I've seen from Marcus so far. "Werewolves?" Caius spat.

"Come forward and let me see," Aro demanded.

Immediately, fear covered Victoria's features like a blanket. She started backing away and Aro raised his eyebrows. She was unable to back away any further, however, because a male, who I assumed to be part of the guard stepped up behind her and held her where she stood. He reminded me of Emmett.

 _Felix._

Aro walked down the few steps that led to the platform his throne rested upon and approached Victoria. Grabbing her hand in his, his face went blank and his eyes glassy.

I held my breath as he sorted through her memories. Truthfully, it only took about 10 seconds for him to rapidly search through everything but it felt like hours. Finally, his eyes focused and he looked at Victoria with a calculating look on his face.

"I see," Aro murmured quietly. "This human girl... Bella. She is said to be dead and you are too stubborn to believe it."

"I want to be the one to kill her!" Victoria snarled. "She killed my mate!"

"On the contrary, my dear. Your mate decided to challenge a coven of seven who were protecting this Bella. The son of my dear friend Carlisle's mate. Edward. Your James was asking for death."

Victoria hissed and crouch, preparing to lunge at him when she fell to the ground with a piercing scream.

Confused, I looked around the room only to notice Jane's intense gaze centered directly on Victoria and it suddenly made sense again.

Victoria's screams continued for several moments when finally Aro told Jane to stop. I breathed a sigh of relief. Her screams were driving me mad.

"I do say, brothers, this is rather interesting. It seems Victoria here has been creating a newborn army." Aro informed them with an eerie smile. "We will have to deal with it. As well as this human girl if she is still alive. Apparently, Victoria sent out her friend in an attempt for him to retrieve the human and bring her back to her. When he didn't show up, she searched for him and found his ashes along with the human and the Cullen's scents. So it just may be that she is still alive."

"And these werewolves?" Caius demanded, his temper getting the best of him.

"Calm brother, they are not the Children of The Moon. They are shifters. They are able to shift at will and stay sound of mind." Aro told him.

He continued, "We shall deal with this news soon. But first, my dear Victoria, you must be punished for the crimes you've done."

"No! Please!" Victoria begged.

"Felix, Demitri, take care of her," Aro ordered.

And with a cut off scream, Victoria was no more.

I came out of the vision surrounded by the worried faces of my family.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Carlisle asked.

I took a few unnecessary but needed breaths and tried to calm the panic I was feeling before I spoke.

"Aro...he's coming."

* * *

 _Drama on the way, lol._

 _Bella and Edward have decided to move forward in the relationship, but they still have a long road ahead of them, I suppose._

 _BTW, there will be more about Bella's power in the future._

 _I normally love the Volturi, tbh. You know...in fanfics where they are nicer... LOL. I may write one myself. (Not sure yet.)_

 _As always... Let me know what you think? I appreciate all of your kind words. :)_


	9. Chapter 9: Old Friend

_So, it's been a minute. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I have no real excuse except I was a little lazy and I had no idea how to write this chapter... LOL._ _It didn't come out the way I had wanted and it's rather short but it got the job done, I suppose._ _I'll be starting the next chapter tomorrow, though. c: At least you won't have to wait 3 weeks for that one._

 _Hope you enjoy! c:_

 _-/-_

 **Previously:**

 _ **"Felix, Demitri, take care of her," Aro ordered.**_

 _ **And with a cut off scream, Victoria was no more.**_

 _ **I came out of the vision surrounded by the worried faces of my family.**_

 _ **"Bella? What's wrong?" Carlisle asked.**_

 _ **I took a few unnecessary but needed breaths and tried to calm the panic I was feeling before I spoke.**_

 _ **"Aro...he's coming."**_

 _-/-_

 _Bella POV -_

Silence.

It stayed silent for several minutes...no one knew what to say. Every single one of us had been fearing this exact moment. What is one supposed to say when one of your worst fears come true?

I was trying desperately to fight the building panic within me. Edward's face remained a mask of forced calm, but I could hear him biting back the growl rumbling through his body.

Finally, someone spoke up and broke the wretched silence that seemed to want to swallow me whole.

"When?" Jasper demanded, his demeanor stiff and protective.

"The vision didn't say," I answered.

"I doubt he would come without an army of sorts. Like Eleazar said, he's been looking for you for a long time now so clearly, he knows of your power. He'd be a fool to confront you without a backup plan. Once he learns of the bonds our family has, I'm sure he'll realize that trying to forcefully take you back to Volterra would end badly for him... " Carlisle added. Eleazar nodded, agreeing with him.

"Well, I'm always ready for a fight! At least, this one has a good reason," Emmett smiled at me and ruffled my hair. Smacking his hand away, I smiled at him. Emmett always knew how to make me feel better.

I could hear everybody in the background talking and strategizing a plan but I zoned everyone out. I needed to think. I've heard stories about the Volturi, stories that the Cullens and the Denali's have told me... Stories about their love of power, their ruthlessness, the fear that everybody has of them. I've heard the stories about the immortal children and the destruction the Volturi had to clean up. Tanya, Kate, and Irina specifically have been on the receiving end of the Volturi's torment and abuse of power.

Eleazar sighed deeply before looking around the room and then directly at me, "Well, we will fight with you, of course... if it comes to that. Until then, the most we can do is keep training. I've worked with the Volturi... I know a lot of their tricks and the way they fight. They are some of the best fighters I've ever seen. They have to be. And Bella, you have done incredibly with working to control your power, however, more practice can only do you good." I nodded.

It was quiet again for a few moments until I spoke up, "Victoria is dead." All eyes widened and I continued, "Aro killed her. She went to him in hope of making him an ally and it backfired on her when he read her thoughts... The Volturi is taking care of the newborn army she created and then they're going to approach us."

"Are you able to see when Ali?" Jasper asked.

Alice shook her head, "They haven't made any decisions yet..." She looked a little frustrated with herself for being unable to see.

"Well, what about you, Bella? Can't you just... _ask_ yourself?" Rose prompted. She had just barely finished speaking when the voice in my head spoke again and I told them. "By the first snowfall... that's what the voice said."

"That gives us a few months." Carlisle said quietly before wrapping an arm around an extremely worried and distraught Esme, "Let us not use this time foolishly and not take what could possibly be our last days on this planet for granted."

 _Carlisle POV -_

I was at a loss.

The want for a peaceful resolution conflicted with the fierce protectiveness I felt for my family. I didn't want it to come to a fight, while simultaneously, I wanted to eliminate any threat to my mate, my family and especially for sweet Bella. The main threat was towards her; my newest and youngest daughter.

Aro, my old friend... He would be coming for my daughter, to take her away from me - from us - when we just got her back.

I would not let that happen. I let my daughter down once when I did not fight for her... Edward had made a truly foolish decision, and instead of acting like her father and protecting her from harm - physical or emotional - I made the final decision that resulted in her near death. I did not fight for her until it was very nearly too late.

However, now, I was hoping to finally right my mistake.

Looking at my precious daughter's worried face, I wrapped an arm around her and squeezed her gently to my side. "We will protect you, no matter what. I promise," I vowed. She tried to manage a smile but instead, it came out as a grimace. Still, she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me back.

"Thank you," she said, her voice quiet. With a sigh and a kiss to her temple, I left to my study to make calls to my friends from different covens around the world.

I meant what I said when I told her I would protect her. I would protect her like I would any of my other children or like I would my mate. And I would do whatever is necessary.

Even if it means tearing my old friend apart myself.

-/-

Things had become a little tense around the house after we learned Aro would be paying us a visit. It appeared that all happiness seemed to be sucked out of the house and everyone was miserable and nervous.

I hadn't seen anyone smile for days. I hated it.

Suddenly, Alice spoke up with a wide smile. Relief flooded me at the sight of it. "Great idea, Bella!" She chirped.

"Mind letting us in on the secret?" Emmett mumbled, confused.

"Bella thought we could play baseball! The storm should be directly above the town in a little over a half an hour." Alice answered.

Emmett grinned, "Sweet!"

"Everybody get ready! We're leaving in 25 minutes and we'll run to the clearing. Don't wear anything you like, it won't stay clean and decent for long." Alice smirked, tugging an amused Jasper along.

I sighed with a small smile on his lips, "Well, you heard her. I guess we're playing baseball."

* * *

 _Next chapter hint: little Edward/Bella fluff. c:_

 ** _***QUESTION. This story has a warning in the description about possible lemons for future chapters... Do you like/want lemons in this story?_**

 _Your answers will help me decide if I should write lemons lol._

 _As always, let me_ _know what you think? :)_


	10. Chapter 10: Fun & Games

_Edward POV -_

The tension these last few days was so thick it felt almost heavy in the air. When it was decided that we were going to play baseball the relief that swept through the house was incredible. Jasper's mind telling me he felt like he could breathe again. We ran to the clearing that Emmett found for us while on a hunting trip.

The game was fun. It was the first time since returning to Bella that we all forgot about our worries and just laughed and played like children. It was Bella's first game with us since she'd been changed and we all, Emmett especially, couldn't help but be proud of her for not only putting aside her distaste for sports and actually truly playing with us but also for batting a home run that had won the girls the game. None of us boys could even be upset that we had lost.

We spent the rest of the evening in the clearing just glad to be all together and safe and happy, regardless of the conflict headed our way. Both Carlisle's and Esme's mind noted how finally complete their family was with Bella now with us. I couldn't agree more. Bella truly was the final puzzle piece and every single one of us knew it.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I heard the others start to stand.

"Edward?" Bella called softly, walking to stand beside me.

"Hmm?" I smiled softly at her.

"Will you come hunt with me?" She asked almost shyly.

"Of course, love," The idea sounded so very appealing. The only alone time she and I have had together since our amazing kiss was full of tension and worrying. I want to just sit back and hold her, kiss her. I want to make up for my mistakes and shower her with the love she deserves.

Smiling at me, she turned and took off into the woods, me following behind her.

"A few miles to the right is a herd of deer," I told her and we followed the scent. Approaching the herd silently, we came to a stop. Bella took a deep breath before looking at me. This wasn't the first time I had hunted with Bella but the intimacy of hunting with my mate got me every single time. The predatory look in her beautiful eyes had me nearly panting with anticipation of witnessing her beauty and glory as she took down her prey. I watched in awe as she jumped at the animal with a low growl and I bit back a groan as she attached her mouth to the stag's throat.

The rest of the herd scattered in different directions in a panic and I finally ripped my eyes off Bella to take down my own meal. Biting down, the slightly bitter and gamey tasting blood hit the back of my throat and I drank until the poor thing ran dry. Licking my lips, my eyes searched for Bella only to find her staring at me with dark eyes and an expression that probably mirrored my own just a few moments ago.

"We should bury our kills, love," I said and she nodded.

We ran home at a decent pace, not really rushing to get home...both of us content to just be together.

-/-

 _Bella POV -_

Surprisingly, we walked into an empty house.

Walking into the kitchen, I decided to eat some cookies & cream ice cream with strawberries...something I loved when I was human. Edward followed silently and watched from beside me as I took my first bite. I bit back a giggle as his face scrunched up slightly in disgust. With every bite I took his face became more and more incredulous. I couldn't hold back my laugh any longer and it burst from me in an almost hysterical manner.

"I really don't know how you can stand human food," he said, smiling when I laughed again. Suddenly, I got an idea.

"You should try some," I suggested with a smirk.

He looked at me like I'd grown another set of eyes. "Ugh. No, thank you, love. I'll pass,"

"I can make it taste fine to you. It worked on me, didn't it?" I asked, rhetorically. "It tastes amazing."

"Bella," he sighed, looking at me skeptically, his lips twitching as he fought his smile.

"Please," I begged. He sighed again, defeat laced in his tone as he muttered something about "those damn eyes" and not being able to say no. I beamed at him. Rolling his eyes playfully, he thrust his arm out and held out his hand for my ice cream filled spoon. Instead of giving it to him, I brought it up to his lips and raised one eyebrow, waiting for him to open his mouth. He huffed a short laugh and did as I wanted him to. As I moved the spoon into his mouth, I wished for it to taste normal for him like it would for a human.

I watched as his beautiful lips closed around the spoon with slightly hooded eyes that I could feel darkening a little. As soon as the flavor tongue his tongue, his eyes widened in surprise and a slow, almost hesitant smile appeared on his face. He looked utterly adorable. Giggling quietly, I removed the spoon from his mouth and set it back in my bowl.

"Well?" I asked.

"It's...good." He admitted.

"I told you!" I laughed and he did too. "Here, have some more," I smiled as I scooped more onto the spoon and shoved it towards his face.

"Bella!" He laughed. "I really don't want to have to spend my night throwing up, thank you very much."

"Oh," I sighed. "Well, normally, the food I eat turns into...I don't know...energy, I guess? It definitely helps when training. If I eat when I start feeling drained, I feel energized again. That's why you never see me coughing the food I eat back up. I'm certain I can do the same for you."

He looked doubtful again and I chuckled softly. "You haven't eaten human food in nearly a century, Edward. I doubt you even remember what anything tastes like... Are you really telling me that you aren't curious? I'll take the first bite out of anything if you're that scared." I teased him a little.

Truth be told, now that Edward can eat food, I really wanted to have a nice homecooked meal with him. It may be an extremely human thing to do, odd considering we're not human, but it'd be nice and romantic all the same.

"Scared," Edward scoffed, "please." I held in the laugh that almost escaped me. I waited, not saying a thing, while he debated before finally moved his head in a small nod.

This time, I grabbed a washed strawberry and again, I brought it to his lips. Slowly, he opened his mouth and sunk his teeth into the fruit. I laughed loudly, my head falling back as his face scrunched up when the initial sourness hit his taste buds before it turned to sweetness. As he finished chewing, I noticed his lips were a little pinker due to the fruit juice still lingering on them. Immediately, my body ached with the need to taste him.

I couldn't stop myself if I tried. Before I knew it, I was leaning forward in my seat and reaching my hands out to tangle them in his face. He instantly reciprocated and met me half way, his arms wrapping around my waist and pulling me to him. Our mouths met in a desperate, deep kiss and I moaned softly at the taste of him mixed with the sweetness of the strawberry. He tangled one of his own hands into my hair, cupping the back of my head and turning it softly as he deepened the kiss. Slowly, almost hesitantly, his soft tongue swiped across my bottom lip silently asking for entry. My tongue met his in a slow, sensual dance and he kissed me harder, deeper, trying to pull me closer although even air couldn't fit between us.

After several moments, we calmed down and he kissed me chastely once...twice...three times before resting his forehead against mine and laughing softly. I smiled with him, content to be in his arms.

"I love you, my beautiful girl," His voice caressed me gently.

"As I love you," I replied, snuggling closer into his arms.

* * *

 _I'm gonna just say that I didn't write the game simply because I would have made nothin' but a damn fool of myself. I don't know how the game works. Also, I apologize if there is any typo's and grammar issues. It's 5am here and I'm in no mood to check, hahahah._

 ** _So, I put up another story... If you wanna check it out, please do so and tell me if you think it has potential. Please and thank you._**

 _I tried my best with this chapter...I even took a shot prior to writing this so I could feel a buzz and get through this. LOL._

 _I appreciate all of your support and kind words, so as always, let me know what you think? :)_


	11. Chapter 11: Patience

Aro walked through the corridors of his castle, the place that had been his home for over three millennia.

Ever since the young, violent and deranged red-headed vampire had come to Volterra demanding his and his brother's help in killing a human, who had been protected by a pack of shape-shifting werewolves no less, he'd been rather intrigued of this "Isabella." Of course, the fact that young Isabella shared the same name as the creature he'd been searching for, the Phoenix, had not escaped his notice.

It also did not escape his notice of how big his old friend Carlisle Cullen's coven had gotten. Aro knew that Carlisle had always been a humble and compassionate man, who had no desire to hurt anyone, but rather, saved humans by not only refraining from drinking from them but by doctoring them as well. Aro had always thought the younger vampire to be a little odd, but interesting nonetheless. However, the kindness of the man he considered a friend did nothing to assuage his paranoia about being overthrown...the enormity of Carlisle's coven only served to make a power hungry vampire even more paranoid.

Out of Aro's brothers, Caius and Marcus, only Caius seemed to be concerned, albeit only a little, about their supposed runner-up. While Caius was naturally a little worried, the bigger part of him...the more sadistic side of him, simply wanted to see Carlisle's family burn. _Family,_ Caius scoffed at the thought. He'd always been a rather cruel creature, loving the fear and destruction he brought to those he considered smaller than him. Useless.

Marcus, however, had nothing but respect for Carlisle and in extension, his wife and children. In fact, Marcus envied him. There were no bonds, no loyalty that he'd ever seen nearly as strong as the bonds shared in Carlisle's family.

Marcus hated his life, hated the way his coven chose to live...inflicting fear and pain on those they should be helping and properly leading. He had always felt as though the Volturi should be a place of refuge and safety and learning, rather than a place of imprisonment and essentially slavery. Marcus knew what Aro had done...the ultimate betrayal. Aro, the vampire who was supposed to be his brother, although in venom, had killed his mate...his precious Didyme, because he had found out that he and his love had planned to leave the Volturi. Aro, learning this, decided to take action against his own sister no less and ordered a group of newborns tear her apart and burn the pieces. If that wasn't enough, Aro then killed the newborns and made himself a hero to the guard. Aro had Chelsea, a relatively new guard member at the time, manipulate his bonds and tied him to the Volturi, taking away not only his choice but his hope of ever fleeing from the violence and evil that lurked inside the walls of Volterra.

Marcus hardly ever spoke, and if he truly had to, he'd offer Aro his hand before resuming staring into the nothingness. Aro knew that Marcus was aware of what he had done to his mate. However, the bond manipulator gave him a sense of security and also made him smug knowing Marcus would be unable to act against him.

Aro had been pondering for days about what to do with Carlisle's coven. He knew the human Isabella needed to be dealt with and soon if she was indeed still alive like Victoria had believed, but he also felt confident that she would be easily taken care of regardless of Victoria's struggle.

"When do you suppose we confront the Cullen's?" Aro asked his brothers.

"As soon as possible," Caius snarled. Aro sighed, rolling his eyes at his brother's temper.

"Marcus?" He asked. Marcus held his hand out for Aro. _You know my thoughts on that situation. The Cullens are innocent and undeserving of a punishment for something as trivial as wanting to be a part of a family. You are simply paranoid, Aro._

Aro sighed again knowing his brother would say such a thing. "Paranoid or not, Marcus, it couldn't hurt to pay Carlisle a visit...meet his family."

Caius let out a quick, frustrated breath before saying, "I know you love your theatrics, brother, but must we really play nice with these...vegetarians? Their diet alone disgusts me."

Aro zoned out for a minute, seeming to be debating something within the confines of his mind. Caius waited impatiently, hoping to be able to send out the guard to take care of the Cullen's by the time their conversation was over. Marcus barely noted that his brothers were still speaking.

Aro debated over his respect for his friend and his fear of being overthrown over something like having mercy...his paranoia was winning so far. He had, in truth, killed his own sister in order to keep his brother by his side as they ruled.

Caius watched his brother, a sadistic and sinister smile creeping up on his chalky white face, as he noted an all-too-familiar expression cross Aro's face. He was giving in to his fear.

"The Cullen's...they pose a serious threat. Carlisle may have been my friend at one point but his coven is too big. I am not willing to risk that being a mere coincidence. But, be patient, brother," Aro stated, his crimson eyes landing on Caius. "We need to be patient when dealing with this issue. The Cullen's are powerful as well. We need a plan of attack."

Marcus sighed deeply, in anger at his brother but also in pity for the undeserving coven about to be dealt an unjust punishment. Caius' satisfied smile spread even wider on his face, seemingly content to be patient.

Across the world, a beautiful Bella gasped in terror as she was pulled out of her vision.

"Bella?" Edward asked, worried as he stood before her, hands grasping her shoulders.

"The Volturi, Edward. They are planning now."

* * *

 _A little filler chapter. :)_

 _If you guys could give me some ideas in the reviews or PM me even, about things you'd like to read about that'd be greatly appreciated. I'm having writer's block right now lol._

 _And holy moly, there is over 100 reviews on this story so far. That is fucking incredible. I love all of your feedback._

 _So, let me know what you think? c:_


	12. Chapter 12: Swan Residence

Marcus sat upon his throne.

He couldn't help the guilt that had settled deep within him. He knew what his arrogant and power hungry brother Aro and his sinister and sadistic brother Caius wanted to do to his long-time friend Carlisle and the family that he had built for himself. He felt guilty because he knew he was powerless to stop it. He could warn the family if Chelsea didn't have him tightly in her grasp. His only hope was that the small, almost pixie-like girl who had a precognitive gift that Carlisle considered a daughter would see what his brothers were planning for them.

Marcus' brothers could never comprehend Carlisle Cullen's dietary choice... While Aro found it odd and intriguing, maybe even a little amusing, Caius found it disgusting and foul. Marcus found it amazing. He had always hated taking human lives...he hated the pain and the loss he left behind for the families to mourn, he hated the fear he ignited within his prey. He hated being a monster.

Marcus wanted what the Cullen family had. He had it once, but it was brutally ripped away from him. Aro knew that Marcus was aware of his betrayal to not only his brother but his biological sister as well. Aro knew Marcus was unable to avenge his mate's death, for his loyalty was tied to him and was unwavering. However smug that fact made him, it did not stop his fear of the wrath Marcus would surely unleash should he break free from the mentally manipulated ropes that have held him prisoner for centuries.

Marcus hated the dictatorship that the Volturi had become, for it was never supposed to be one. The Volturi were to keep the supernatural world in order, deliver proper punishments but allow those in need to feel safe and protected to come to them for help. That was the vision of our creator. She envisioned peace and beauty in the world, where humans would remain blissfully ignorant of the creatures that had long since become mythical. Marcus hated to admit it, but he knew if his sire were to see the ways of the Volturi now, the disappointment she would surely feel would be too much to bear.

For the future of beauty and peace that she had foreseen had turned to dictatorship and corruption.

-/-

"Guard!" Caius bellowed from his throne, Aro sat beside him in his. Marcus was nowhere to be seen.

In just a few seconds, the most trusted guards of the Volturi had gathered in the throne room, staring expectantly at their master for their orders.

"I have a mission for you," Caius began. "There is a human who knows about us. We are not sure if the human is alive or dead, but you shall see to it that if she is in fact still alive, that she won't be for much longer." He smirked a little. "She goes by the name Isabella Swan...Daughter of Forks, Washington Chief of Police, Charles Swan."

Caius paused for a few seconds, before speaking again. "There are also humans that shapeshift into werewolves. They live only a few minutes run from this Isabella, on a rez called La Push. You are to make sure that they are not Children of the Moon. Make certain that they can control themselves...if they can not, you end them as well."

"The airplane you will be using has been readied. You are to leave immediately." Aro spoke and the guard left quickly, following their orders.

-/-

Charlie Swan had just gotten home from a long and tiring day at work.

All he wanted to do was drink a few beers and watch the game. It was the only sense of normalcy now that his daughter was gone.

Charlie had only seen her enough times to count on his fingers her entire life because she had always lived so far away from him. But this was different... This time, she wasn't just back with her mother. No, she was truly gone. Dead. His baby girl was dead. The thought brought back the uncomfortable burning in his eyes as the tears finally came to soothe them.

It had been a few months but still hadn't gotten any easier to believe. With a deep, grieving sigh, Charlie sat down on his favorite recliner and turned the TV on to watch the game. The game was nearly over when Charlie had started dozing off only to be startled awake by the front door being swung open, hitting the wall with a bang.

Charlie jumped up, grabbing his gun that he hadn't put away yet and cocked it up towards where he'd heard the loud noise. He waited several moments before taking a few steps. The house was completely silent. So quiet, in fact, that he had begun to believe he had imagined it.

Before Charlie could even lower his gun, before he could even realize that he'd moved, he was dangling in the air by his neck. A strange man with red, narrowed eye glared back at him. Charlie felt a shudder run through his body that had nothing to do with his lack of oxygen. He struggled in vain to get the man to release his grip but it seemed that his years of being a police officer did nothing for him.

"Where is the girl?" The man snarled.

Charlie choked out a reply but it was barely recognizable. "W-what girl?"

"Isabella Swan!" The man growled and Charlie's eyes widened, his fear increasing. Was he even human? Charlie's face had begun to turn purple and his vision was spotted with black. The unbelievably strong man dropped him with a scoff and Charlie gasped for air, trying to get as far away from the danger as possible.

"Well?" The trespasser demanded.

"She's dead!" Charlie spat out. "She died months ago!"

"She is not dead. Not if those mutts were telling us the truth."

Charlie tried to make sense of the man's words but couldn't. _Mutts?_ He thought.

"Those dogs on the reserve. They wouldn't tell us anything except that she was alive, even after we tortured one of them." The large stranger laughed a sinister laugh.

Charlie was getting angry now. He felt as if they were mocking her memory. "I don't know where you got that ridiculous idea but I can assure you that my daughters funeral was months ago."

"Was there a body?" The man challenged. Charlie was at a loss for words. _There wasn't a body. We couldn't find her._ Charlie knew he'd pay for his surge of hope later but he couldn't stop himself. Was she alive?

The man smirked, knowing that there wasn't a body. They had dug up her grave before making their way to the Chief's house.

Charlie didn't speak for a few minutes, trying to stop his hope from getting away from his and wrapping his mind around the thought that maybe his daughter was alive. He didn't know what this man was, but it was not human. He was too strong, too fast. He gave off an eerie vibe that basically screamed 'get away'. He still hadn't spoken. Charlie was beginning to recall the Quileute stories.

Cold ones. Inhuman beauty. Strength and speed. This man definitely fit the description. Come to think of it, so did the Cullen's. Charlie could still feel the man's icy touch from his hand that was wrapped around his throat only five minutes prior.

Charlie remembered the scary man's words. Mutts.

Spirit protectors. Descended from wolves. Enemies of the cold ones. Charlie's face paled rapidly at the realization that maybe the reservation myths weren't actually myths.

He looked the creature before him with renewed fear and yet another surge of hope.

"Is...is she really alive?" Charlie asked the man.

For a split second the Volturi guard felt pity for the human man before him. The second was over as fast as it came and he laughed. A heartless sound. He had seen the realization on the man's face and knew that yet another human had discovered the secret... Or at least, suspected it. He knew that the man had to die, too.

"It would appear that she is. However, you won't be seeing her again."

Charlie knew his death was near. By now, his hope was so strong and he believed his daughter was alive. He hoped his daughter was happy.

The man was suddenly joined by a young girl who looked no older than 14. She seemed innocent but Charlie knew better.

"Felix," Jane spoke. "Let us be done with this."

The man stepped closer and Charlie closed his eyes.

He could die happy now...now that he knew his daughter had _lived._

* * *

 _Ummmm... so please don't kill me. I'm sorry! **I know some of you are upset about Charlie, but bear with me, please.**_

 _What happened between the wolves and the guard? How will Bella react? Who is the Volturi's creator? Hmmm... ;)_

 _I'm sorry it took me so damn long to update. I had to motivation lately to write anything but it suddenly hit me today. I hope you liked it, even if it mad you sad. Or mad. I like seeing the variety of emotions people review about. Lol._

 _I apologize if there were any grammar mistakes. As always, tell me what you think? :)_

 _As always, tell me what you think? :)_


	13. Chapter 13: Panic

_Hi. So, holy crap that was quite a few reviews I got the last chapter. Some of you were upset and some weren't. Lol. I'm sorry again. But like I asked last chapter, please **bear with me.**_

 _Warning: There is some coarse language in this chapter. BTW, Bella swearing might be a little OOC but that's just MY version of her._

 ** _Of course, I do not own Twilight. All right belong to the author._**

 _Hope you enjoy and I'll see you at the bottom. :)_

* * *

Jacob Black stood on a cliff overlooking the ocean.

The sun was setting, creating a beautiful sunset that was nearly perfectly mirrored on the unusually calm water. Despite the beauty of the evening, Jacob couldn't help but feel anxious...as if something bad was about to happen. His heightened senses were picking up everything from all around him.

Jacob had been feeling like this all day. He could sense a threat but was unaware as to what it was. Regardless, Sam had sent a few of the pack patrolling just to be sure, because Sam was feeling it too. Unease.

Jacob hated the wolf inside of him. He hated not being normal. Life had become so difficult since he had first phased. All Jacob wanted was for life to return to normal...when the definition of a busy was sitting in his garage, working on his cars with warm sodas and some pizza. Now a busy day consists of patrolling and killing vampires. Though Jacob didn't mind ridding the earth of the bloodsucking parasites, he'd still prefer to be completely human.

Another thing that made him angry was Bella Swan. Or more specifically, the fact that she had been turned. Jacob had had a rather big crush on her since they were kids, though he never saw her often. And now she had been turned into his mortal enemy...yet another reason to hate being a wolf.

Even though Jacob liked Bella and still had a crush on her even though he's supposed to hate her, he didn't want to imprint on anyone. He wanted to fall in love with someone, not be forced to love that person like Sam and Emily.

Jacob lost himself in his thoughts for a while longer before he heard a wolf howl in the distance. He knew that howl. His alpha, Sam. He sounded urgent.

Jacob quickly phased, the sound of fabrics shredding behind him as he immediately broke into a run towards La Push. The mind of the pack assaulted him and he saw the reason for Sam's howl. There were vampires nearby, a lot of them. Quickening his pace, he met up with his pack in no time at all. Since the Cullen's had left, the pack had grown. The youngest and newest members of the pack named Colin and Brady, a mere thirteen years old. Their minds were nervous and a little afraid but still eager to prove themselves to their new brothers.

 _There are at least three of them. I caught their scents._ Sam.

 _We have them outnumbered, we can take them out easily._ Paul was ready for a fight as always.

 _Relax, Paul. We need a plan of attack. It would be foolish to go in there blind and wing it._ Sam.

 _Remember they might have some freaky powers on their side that we won't be able to fight off._ Jared reminded us.

"Oh, look," The wolves were interrupted by a deep, foreign voice. "The infamous shape shifters." The voice chuckled darkly, causing growls to resonate deeply from each of the wolves. Paul made to attack but a sharp bark from his alpha had his knees buckling under him.

"Well, I am in no mood for a dramatic monologue on my part so let's get down to it, shall we?" His voice was as smooth as silk as his Italian accent rolled flawlessly off of his tongue. "First things first, I am looking for an Isabella Swan." Jacob snarled, his mind reeling. What could they want with the woman he so wanted to be his?

 _We need to speak with them. I will shift, the rest of you stay alert and do NOT attack unless I say._ Sam commanded his pack as he backed behind a tree to phase and pull on some shorts. With his head held high and posture straight and intimidating, he addressed the vampire in front of him.

"What could you possibly want with the girl?"

Demetri smirked little, side eyeing his companions. "I do believe that is solely our business. Is she alive?"

"I do believe that is solely our business," Sam mocked as his eyes narrowed. Sam collapsed, a strangled scream leaving him as his entire body felt as if it had been submerged in acid. The pack whined and snarled, fearful for their alpha while simultaneously not knowing what to make of the situation. They itched to attack and eliminate the enemy but Jared's warning echoed in all of their minds. Freaky powers.

After what seemed like hours to the pack, Sam finally stopped screaming and stood up shakily, even though he was physically fine. "Are you ready to cooperate?" Demetri chuckled, an amused smile on his face.

"What...what the fuck was that?" Sam spat, glaring at the trespassers.

"That was merely a warning. This can be easy, or it can be hard. The choice is yours. Choose wisely," A child-like voice warned. She seemed innocent enough, Sam noted. But he knew better. He didn't know which one of the leeches caused him that hideous pain but he suspected it was the physically less threatening one of them all, if not for the evil look in her eye, then simply for the warning she gave after being silent for the whole ordeal.

"Are you ready to comply?" Demetri demanded once more.

Sam thought for a few seconds, glancing back at his anxious pack. He was at a crossroad. He didn't want to give in and appear weak to his pack against the enemy, but survival instincts kicked in and he knew that they had a very slim chance of surviving if they decided to get testy. Not to mention, he most definitely didn't want to feel whatever that horrid pain was ever again.

Sam sighed, a weary look settled on his face. "What do you want with Isabella?" He asked again, this time sounding resigned, defeated.

Demetri thought for a moment, debating what to say before finally speaking. "Our masters have ordered us to scout the area and deal with the creatures who have broken the laws." Sam was a little surprised the vampire had revealed as much as he did.

Demetri started to get impatient, "Isabella?"

"She's not h-" Sam started to speak but was cut off but a deafening snarl Jacob had let loose. "Enough, Jacob!" Sam snapped.

"She isn't here? So, she's alive then?" Jane cut in, demanding an answer. Jacob growled again, leaning back on his legs as if he were about to attack...and he almost did. However, much like Sam early, Jacob dropped just as fast as a yelp and a long whine sounded through the air, Jane's intense glare set directly on Jacob's shaking form. "Stop testing me, mutt. I have no patience for most creatures, much less your kind."

"Jane," Alec's voice chimed softly and Jane's glare let up. Jacob stood still, almost as if he were scared the pain would start again if he moved. Refusing to look weak, he stood, raising himself to stand at his full height.

"It might be best if we were to pay Chief Swan a visit," Jane told Felix. "We'll be able to return home faster." Felix nodded, agreeing with her. "Demetri, you finish up here and meet us back at the jet." Demetri gave a swift nod and Jane and Felix disappeared out of thin air.

The newest and least controlled members of the pack were getting more and more antsy by the second. It took all the control they had to hold themselves back from attacking. Their alpha's commanded were less intense while in human form, leaving them to have more control of their own choices and actions. But that was not helpful in this situation.

"Chelsea," Demetri called. "Maybe you can help them tell us." He motioned towards Sam. It would be more beneficial on their parts to warp the alpha's trust rather than the entire pack. The other wolves would have no choice but to agree to any orders that were given. Sam started to feel funky, almost like he was starting to trust them. The feeling kept growing. And growing. The pack was snarling once more.

"Will you tell us where young Isabella is?" Chelsea crooned. A dazed look crossed Sam's face as he nodded dumbly, feeling a unstoppable desire to please the beautiful woman before him.

"She's with the Cullen's. A rogue vampire crossed through here few months ago and bit her before we could stop him. The Cullen's got there first and allowed the change to happen. I am unaware of where they moved to when they left." Sam finished, the feeling disappeared faster than it festered within him.

Jacob had lunged at the smug woman, a growl ripped from his throat. Colin and Brady used that to justify their own attacks and lunged forward also. It all happened so fast. Chaos ensued, a battle enveloping the tiny clearing they stood in. Colin jumped through the air towards the child vampire Jane, flaming hot fire causing him to fall to the ground with a loud thud. Jane ran to his side, wrapping her thin but strong arms around his neck and squeezing. Bones snapped and Colin was roughly released, hitting the ground...not moving, or breathing. Brady howled, anguish lacing every noise that escaped him.

Brady made to jump for Jane, but before he could move more than two feet, another child vampire, the same age as Jane had appeared in front of him. With a swift punch to Brady's face and a fatal kick to his chest, Brady smashed through a tree, landing beside his brother, unmoving and not breathing.

 _o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

 _Bella POV -_

"Damn it, Emmett!" I hissed as a baseball smacked into the thigh.

I'd been practicing with my shield all day but I'd been unable to focus enough to keep it up longer than a few seconds. We were attempting to perfect my physical shield today since I have better control over my mental shield. For some unknown but utterly ridiculous reason, Jasper and Emmett especially thought it would be a good idea to throw baseballs and trees at me at inhumanely high speeds to not only test MY speed but also to build up my strength. My job was to block anything that was thrown at me. So far, I'd realized that trees were easier to block, as they are bigger and slower when thrown. _Baseballs, however,_ I thought with a scowl and rubbed my leg again.

"Focus Bella," Jasper told me.

"I'm trying!" I growled, glaring at Emmett when he laughed at my loss of temper.

Another ball, this time a soccer ball was kicked at me and I thrust my shield up just in time, the ball bouncing back in mid air, only several inches from my stomach. Unfortunately, I'd been so focused on the soccer ball that I had missed another baseball hurtling towards me. "Ow! Fuck, Emmett!" I yelled as it made contact with my back.

Edward was giving Emmett the death glare as he ran up to me and rubbed my back. "Sorry, Bells," Emmett looked apologetic for hurting me.

"How about we try another way to strengthen Bella's shield?" Edward suggested though I knew it wasn't a suggestion. "Emotions, Jasper?" He said.

"Yeah, sure. Okay, Bella, I'm going to send you emotions and you have to block me. My gift relies on physically be able to manipulate the way a person feels, so your mental shield won't cut it." I nodded.

Jasper decided to start off easy, with a wave of calm and I shielded myself easily. "Good, I can't feel you right now Bella." Jasper smiled. "Let's kick it up a notch, shall we?"

I let my shield down and almost immediately I started to feel a slowly building anxious feeling in my chest. The anxiety was definitely harder to block than the calm. I struggled slightly but was still able to stop Jasper's effect.

"I was able to feel your struggle before you blocked me, Bella," Jasper said softly. "We'll have to keep working on the stronger emotions. Next one?" I nodded, a little hesitant. Jasper wasn't sending me anything at the moment but I still felt anxious, uneasy as if he still was. Something felt wrong.

"I need you to focus, Bella," he said and I nodded, irritated with the word itself. Focus. I'd only been trying to focus all damn day, I scoffed.

I took a deep breath and waited for the next emotion to invade me. As soon as I'd let the breath out, I was hit with a fear so powerful my knees buckled beneath me. I would have fallen if not for Edward, he had steadied me. A scream erupted from my throat and I couldn't focus on my shield because I was suddenly somewhere else entirely.

Forks. Charlie's house.

 _"Where is the girl?" A large man snarled and I gasped, vaguely recalling his name to be Felix._

 _Charlie was dangling by his neck from the cruel hands of the Volturi guard. Charlie was barely able to choke out a response._

 _"Isabella Swan!" Felix growled._

 _Choking noises continued to emit from Charlie as he tried in vain to get the hands of the vampire away from his throat. Finally, Felix dropped him and Charlie continuously gasped in air. Everything was surreal and I watched in complete terror._

 _"...if those mutts were telling the truth." My eyes snapped from Charlie to Felix. Mutts? Did they attack the wolves too?_

 _Felix continued interrogating Charlie and I cried silently. I knew that if the Volturi exposed themselves to a human, they'd be killed right after they were through with them. I tried as hard as I could to shake myself out of the vision. I had to get to Charlie, now!_

"What's wrong with her?!" Edward's voice was frantic. "Calm her down, Jasper!"

 _Snap out of it, snap out of it._ I chanted in my head as I pushed with whatever force was keeping me in this vision. _Come on! I growled._

"I'm trying! I can't reach her. She's blocking me!" Jasper defended, his voice just as panicked as Edward's.

"Open your eyes, love, please!" Edward begged. I heard another shrill scream and I realized it was me. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't 'wake up' from the vision.

 _I focused back on Charlie and tensed as I saw another figure had walked into the room and stood beside Felix. Jane, I thought. Dread filled me._

 _"Felix," She spoke. "Let us be done with this." No!_

 _Felix grinned and stepped closer to my father, a predatory look in his eyes._

 _Charlie had closed his eyes._

I opened my eyes, wide and fearful.

"Charlie, no!"

"Bella! Calm down, tell us what's wrong!" Edward was trying to stay calm for me, urging me to calm down as well but I just couldn't.

"Charlie!" I was almost hyperventilating. "They got Charlie, Edward!"

"Who did, Bella?" Jasper's voice was calm, quiet and deadly, though his eyes showed his concern for me.

"The Volturi guards!"

Their eyes widened. The others had joined us by now, all of them, the worry written all over their faces. I hadn't noticed when Edward had wrapped me in his arms, but I was suddenly grateful. I was sure I would have collapsed had I been standing on my own.

Okay, sweetheart, I need you to take a deep breath and calm down." He waited until I had done so, the shock ebbing away enough for tears to start gathering in my eyes. The burn was uncomfortable.

"I had a vision... The Volturi guards, Felix and Jane...I'm not sure who else...they went to Charlie's house. They were asking about me." I took another deep breath that did almost nothing to help me. "They revealed the secret to Charlie, or he figured it out, but they couldn't just leave him!" I sobbed and Edward pulled me even closer.

"Oh, sweetheart," Esme whispered. I could tell she wanted to approach me but she stopped herself.

"Did...did they... _hurt_...Charlie, Bella?" Carlisle asked slowly. I knew he didn't want to say the word 'kill'.

Another sob left me at the thought. "I don't know! I didn't see that part but it sure looked like it." Edward brushed his lips against my temple.

"Okay. We need more details, Bella. What was said?" He prompted.

"They said... They mentioned the wolves?" I was struggling to remember it clearly but the shock was still too real.

"Love, let your shield up. Let me in," Edward requested. And I did. He watched my thoughts, making better sense of them than I could at the moment. He was quiet for a while as I attempted to breathe normally.

Finally, he spoke. "Okay, well, it would seem they paid the wolves a visit. The vision didn't reveal anything about the wolves other than that. They went to Forks to look for Bella, I'm assuming because of Victoria."

I leaned my forehead against his shoulder, breathing in his scent in deep gulps because only he could calm me like that.

"Felix let Charlie know that his supposed deceased daughter was in fact, alive, and a vampire. Though Charlie mostly figured it out on his own. Mostly due to the Quileute tribal myths." Edward paused and stared at me. "But love, they didn't kill him in your vision. When is it supposed to take place?" He asked.

 _Two minutes._ The voice in my head informed.

"Two minutes," I whispered as a fresh batch of tears formed. Esme couldn't take it then and she approached me, wrapping her arms around both Edward and me since he refused to let go of me even for a second. I welcomed her eagerly.

"Bella," Carlisle called me firmly. "Calm yourself down. You're unable to focus right now and we truly need you to, Charlie needs you to." I closed my eyes as I tried desperately to follow his orders.

 _Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale._

As soon as I was calm enough, the scenery changed before me. I wasn't in Edward's arms any longer though I could feel them wrapped around me. It was comforting and helped me keep my grip on reality.

I looked around me and realized that I was in Castle Volterra again, only this time it was extremely dark and dungy. I could see fine, but I was confused as to why it would be so dark. I was in a hallway that lead to double doors. Walking to them, I pushed them open and gasped softly.

It was a dungeon.

There weren't many beings locked up, but most were vampires. I briefly wondered how these cells could detain a vampire but it was shoved from my mind as my gaze landed on one of the two humans in this dank place of nightmares.

My eyes were wider than ever before.

 _"Charlie."_

* * *

 _You know, I almost killed Charlie off but it just didn't work out. You guys also helped convince me otherwise. LOL._

 _I have mixed feelings about the way this chapter came out...I like it, but I don't? Idk._

 _More to come with the wolves, though I don't plan to make the pack best friends with our fav vamp family._

 ** _Please tell me what you think. I appreciate all your words. It is helpful. :)_**


	14. Chapter 14: Allies

_Bella POV -_

They had Charlie.

The Volturi had taken my father captive. To say I was outraged would be an understatement. How dare they?! He was innocent!

"Sweetheart," Carlisle called to me, looking sympathetic and wary, though he tried to hide it. I didn't understand why he would be wary of me until he spoke again. "Please calm down. Don't let your rage take control of you. Right now, we need to make a plan and in order to do so, we need you focused."

I had been a newborn for about half a year now and I had yet to give in to the bloodlust. Sure, I had had trouble controlling my emotions because they'd been all over the place in the beginning. But never before had I felt a strong desire to rip someone apart like I was feeling right now.

I wanted Aro to burn. I wanted his pathetic minions to feel their flesh tear before I set them aflame for having dared touch my father.

I was falling deeper and deeper into the waves of bloodlust and it seemed I couldn't resurface. I need to hit something, break something. So I did. Before I even knew what I was doing I had ripped a tree from the ground and thrown it across the clearing. In the few seconds following, two more trees had met their demise, one tree being ripped out and thrown like the first and the next being pulverized to sawdust by my own fists.

My growls and snarls tore from my throat so viciously I thought I'd somehow manage to lose my voice, though it wasn't possible. I vaguely heard people calling my name, trying to get to me but they couldn't due to my shield keeping them away from me.

Finally, as my senses started to return to me, I saw the damage I had done. The place looked like a tornado had touched down. Remorse was building in my chest and I felt embarrassed of my tantrum.

But neither emotions could stop the rage I still felt on my father's behalf.

I _would_ save my innocent human father from the clutches of an evil dictator and I would turn anyone who tried to stop me into smoldering ashes.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The pack took a big hit.

The loss of Colin and Brady, their youngest and most eager brothers, caused a sadness so great that was only paralleled by their rage, and with their rage, the need for revenge. To leave their deaths unavenged, the pack felt as though they were disrespecting the cause that their brothers gave their lives for. Ridding the world of vampires.

The only thing stopping them was that they knew these vampires that killed their brothers were powerful. They had freaky gifts that gave them a huge advantage over them and they were not about to rush into another battle, for they knew they would only leave with moe losses, possibly the loss of their own lives this time.

The funeral for the young wolves was beautiful, many people showing up to pay their respects and offer their condolences to the family and friends of the young lives lost.

Sam Uley was at a loss. He hadn't the slightest clue how to go forward, how to move on. He felt the loss more severely than the other members of his pack did, for he was the alpha. It was his duty to protect and lead his pack not only to victory in battles against vampires but also to safety. Sam felt that the boys' death was his fault.

When the funeral service was over and everyone had gone home to grieve in their own ways, Sam phased and howled, calling his pack to him. He waited for a few minutes, hidden fairly deep within the trees and one by one, he heard each of his brother's minds enter his own. First Embry and then Quil. Next was Paul and Jared. Leah and Seth. And finally, Jacob. The pack was left with eight from their previous ten. Sam took in a ragged breath.

 _"Phase back,"_ He commanded and they did, getting dressed quickly.

"I hate to admit it," Sam started, "but I am unaware as to how to proceed. Colin and Brady's deaths must be avenged, but it is no secret that just us alone are not powerful enough to put an end to those leeches. We were lucky that we escaped with our lives...each and every one of us could have ended up lying motionless next to those boys. I have no doubt in my mind that the only reason they left us alive was to send us a message. What the message is, I'm not sure."

The pack stayed quiet, letting their alpha speak not only out of respect but also because they were at a loss as well. However, something Sam had said had sparked some sort of recognition in Jacob's mind.

 _Powerful._ The leeches who attacked them had been powerful, with gifts that the wolves had been unable to stop. Jacob remembered the pack's first meeting with Bella after she had been turned. Bella had some power that had physically kept them away from the Cullen's. It was as if she had a barrier preventing them from moving any closer.

Thinking back on the unnatural powers the other leeches had, Jacob realized he probably wasn't far off. The pack had continued talking and discussing options but Jacob had blocked them out as he pondered.

"We could call the Cullen's," He blurted out and everything went silent. Some faces showed confusion while others showed mild disgust. Surprisingly to Jacob, Sam didn't appear to be adverse to the idea.

Jacob took that as a good sign and continued, "I just think it would be our best option. They'd give us more numbers, meaning a bigger chance at victory." The others looked intrigued now and Jacob waited for Sam to say something.

Sam thought for a moment before speaking, "I think that it would be our best option and our biggest chance at keeping our lives. It would be difficult to have to play nice with our enemies, regardless if they're on our side or not."

"The leeches who trespassed on our land had powers we couldn't fight," Jacob spoke, commanding the attention of every wolf. "Remember when we met Bella Swan after her change?" He asked and the others nodded. "Well, she had some sort of barrier that stopped me from attacking. I was thinking...what if she was able to stop the attacks of the other leeches?"

"It is a possibility," Sam mused. "It may be our only real possibility of victory. It's a long shot, but we'll have to take it." The others looked somewhat skeptical but also a little hopeful.

"I guess I'll make a phone call to the Cullen's," Sam muttered before pulling out his cell phone.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The Cullen household was quiet and calm after Bella's newborn tantrum.

Everyone was either separated in pairs or was doing their own thing. So, when the shrill ring of Carlisle Cullen's cellular phone went off, the sound made everyone wince despite the fact that they knew a call was coming because Bella had seen it in a vision. Alice was still unable to see the wolves, something she was still a little more than put out about.

"Hello?" Carlisle answered.

"Hello, is this Carlisle Cullen?" Sam Uley answered.

"Yes, it is. Hello, Sam." Carlisle replied.

"Uh, yeah. Listen, this isn't easy for me to ask, but there has been an incident and we may need your help." Emmett and Jasper chuckled softly at the humiliation in the man's voice. Edward cracked a small smile.

"Our help with what?" Carlisle asked, though he and everyone else already knew. Help with ending the Volturi.

"We were attacked recently and lost two of our own," Sam's voice was sad. Bella became tense. Jacob may not like her anymore but she still cared for him and didn't want him to die.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. May I ask who?" Carlisle said, noticing Bella's reaction.

"Yeah, uh, thanks. We lost our youngest, Colin and Brady. They were thirteen." Sam informed. "These vampires who attacked us...they had these powers we were unable to stop. Jacob remembered something about Bella when we were discussing options. She had a barrier...or something?" He asked.

"Yes, she did." Carlisle answered after a moment, not wanting to reveal valuable information to the 'enemy'.

"So, will you help us?" Sam asked and Carlisle felt pity for the boy with too much responsibility. He looked around at his family that had gathered around him and asked a silent question with his eyes. At everyone's nod, he answered.

"I believe we will be able to help you, Sam. However, we will need to meet with you...discuss options and such. There is also a bit of information you should know that we know. We'll explain it to you in person. Is that alright?" Carlisle asked politely.

"That is fine. When and where?"

"I know you didn't want us back in Forks, but we'll need to investigate a few things there. So, it would be best if we came to you."

Sam was in no position to argue. "Of course. You have my number. Call me when you've arrived. Thank you, Dr. Cullen."

"It is our pleasure, Sam."

* * *

 _A short chapter. Hope you liked it. Not sure if I did, but I wanted to get this out before I had to go to work._

 ** _Please note: I don't plan on the wolves having super big parts in my story. But they're kind of needed at the moment._**

 _If you liked it, please leave a quick review. :)_


	15. Chapter 15: A Bit of Hope

Isabella wasn't entirely sold on the La Push wolves suddenly wanting to be allies.

She knew from just meeting them briefly before she and the Cullens had left Forks, they had been hostile and obnoxious and completely biased. They had also been ready to tear her whole family apart, herself included, over the fact that they were vampires...as if they had any control over it. It didn't matter if her family was _good_ and appreciated human life, the wolves lumped them together with the traditional vampires in the 'monster' category.

Bella did not like that one bit and as much as her family tried to be as human as possible, she knew that if the wolves tried to hurt her family, she would tear them to bits, old friends or not.

With the imprisonment of her father and a supernatural war weighing down on her shoulders and in the forefront of her mind, Bella had had enough and would not be putting up with juvenile wolves who self-appointed themselves vampire slayers and protectors of the human race.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Marcus stared ahead with unseeing eyes, lost in his endless emptiness.

His mind was blank, void of all thoughts. His body was numb, void of all emotions. It had been centuries since he had last seen his Didyme, though the agony and glaring reminder of her absence were ever-present. It was worse at night when, through the thick castle walls, he still could hear the mated couples head up to their rooms to spend a bit of time alone with their significant others.

Marcus preferred to block them out, not only because of the bitter loneliness and jealousy the echoing sounds brought with them but also because of the mild disgust he felt knowing what the cause of the sounds was. Marcus was no prude, that was certain, but that didn't mean he liked to hear others do something that should be private...that would be private, had he not have superior hearing.

Normally, Marcus would escort himself out of the castle walls when the noise started and he would begin to feel as though he was intruding. Tonight was no different. Marcus stood and walked to the balcony doors of his room. Perching himself of the railing of the balcony, he took a deep breath of the cool night air before jumping fifty feet to the ground. Upon his toes touching the green, trimmed grass, he ran, rocketing himself through the trees and fields. He was going to his and Didyme's favorite spot.

The colors of the night were beautiful, in fact, he preferred them to the blinding light that was present during the day. The night was always his favorite time and it made sense, for he was a creature of the night. As Marcus neared his destination, he slowed and decided to walk the rest of the way. He felt it was disrespectful to run in a place that his beloved love to death. He would not dishonor her memory.

He sat there for hours and hours reminiscing, the beautiful garden being the only place on Earth he allowed the bittersweet memories of his time with his love to resurface. He treasured those memories above all.

Eventually, Marcus noticed the slightest hint of the sun rising in the early morning sky and he breathed a short sigh, knowing he had yet another pointless day of Aro's dictatorship ahead of him.

For years, Marcus had fruitlessly debated the best possible way to escape his enslavers and ensure victory in his battle. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to fight Chelsea, not because he wasn't a skilled fighter, he was because he had to be, but because her gift crushed anyone's free will of forming their own opinions about her and they felt loyal to her and anyone she tied them to, regardless of what their mind thought.

Marcus had never attempted to free himself before simply because he'd never had the strength to fight. Chelsea had come along about two centuries after Didyme had been brutally murdered and he was still grieving. By the time he'd been able to numb himself from the pain of her loss and attempt to live semi-regularly, Aro had already used Chelsea to manipulate his bonds.

Marcus had been angry for years upon years, the more he thought about his power hungry, arrogant brother, the more rage he felt. He had begun to think that attempting to destroy Chelsea might not be such a bad idea, for he had nothing to lose except his life, which he wasn't exactly fond of anyway.

Best case scenarios...he'd be free with little damage done and could live like he knew his Didyme would want him to...or he'd be killed, and be free to join his love in the afterlife...either way, he'd be free. Worst case scenario, he lost and was forced to stay in the place he loathed the most. As awful as Marcus knew Aro was, he could see his longtime brother killing him himself...he'd gone through too much trouble to keep Marcus loyal and part of his coven already. Marcus was important to the Volturi, that he knew.

Marcus debated more and more and he knew it would be his best chance. He had something now that he hadn't had since his wife passed on... Hope.

He could feel it spreading through his body in every direction, starting in his chest and flaring out towards his arms and stomach and into his legs. It started off small and eventually grew into something so huge and wonderful that he felt himself genuinely smiling for the first time in what felt like forever. It came as a shock to feel how much he had missed such a simple facial expression.

But he also felt something else...something strange. It was like a string was tied to him, tugging on him to get him to move in the opposite direction of the castle. It was odd and curious and Marcus couldn't help but be intrigued. He knew that whatever it was needed him, needed his help. He searched his gift for any foreign bonds and he could see something forming, almost like a beautiful flower budding in the springtime. The bond felt familiar as if he had seen and felt it before, though he could not put his finger on it.

But Marcus decided...whatever it was, he would find it.

* * *

 _I've always loved Marcus. I feel that he was delivered such a shitty end of the stick and would be a decent guy, had he not been under Aro's rule as well._

 _Short chapter here, but I wanted to give you something for the holidays._

 _Happy Easter!_

 _If you likes it or have a suggestion as to what you'd like to read about, let me know in the reviews?_

 _Thank you so much for all of your support. :)_


	16. Chapter 16: Mr Swan

_Bella POV -_

It had been about two weeks since we'd found out that the Volturi had taken my father captive.

They had broken their own law and revealed themselves to a human, only to give that human a death sentence for something they had done. Truly, the Volturi's arrogance knew no bounds and it sickened me.

My rage had not died down in the slightest, in fact, it only accumulated the longer we let him stay in the hands of those monsters. Although my rage wasn't physically violent at the moment, it did consume in a slow, quiet burn that resonated from deep within me. The vampire in me couldn't wait to get its hand on the scum that had taken what was mine. My innocent father.

I have had several visions over the two weeks we'd been waiting, planning. I have seen what they do to their human prisoners, not to mention, their vampire prisoners. Starvation and torture. Their prisoners torment always worse than the last. I couldn't contain the fury in me after I saw the things they were doing to the innocent people. I won't lie, I was truly terrified to see what they were doing to Charlie. I felt sick just thinking about it.

Aro uses his position as ruler of the vampire world to ignite fear and what he considers respect, and through that, he acquires even more power. The cycle is continuous and exhausting. He had ruled for so long and it is time his reign ended.

I would be glad to be the one to end it for him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I still think we should just bust right in there and kick some ass. With Bells on our side, we have the advantage."

"We've been over this, Emmett! It's too risky," Rose scowled at him as she smacked the back of his head. Emmett pouted a little while the rest of us snickered.

"Any idea as to how soon the battle is going to be?" Jasper asked. We already knew that they were going to confront us by the first snowfall, however, we didn't know the actual day. We were living in the mountains in Canada now, so the snow was likely to fall sooner rather than later. "Alice?"

"They haven't yet made a decision as to when they want to confront us directly." She looked slightly miffed that she couldn't see anything else besides the Volturi's day-to-day activities. "What about you, Bella?" Alice asked and everybody turned to me.

Closing my eyes, I searched my brain for the images that immediately flew across my eyes. I saw spring end and turn into summer, then the beautiful summer green leaves slowly turn into red, yellow and orange as the temperature got colder and crisper. Willing my mind to search further into the future, I saw what looked like children and teenagers alike arriving at their first day back to school. I saw classes and assemblies and pep rallies and soon, I saw Halloween decorations being put up.

I couldn't tell the date in the next image but _finally_ , I saw a few little snowflakes gently falling towards the ground and soon, more followed after.

Letting myself come back to the present, I saw everybody still staring at me and waiting semi-patiently for an answer. "I believe it's in October. I saw Halloween decorations being put up. I couldn't tell the exact date, though."

 _October 20th._

"What is it, love?" Edward asked as he rubbed my shoulders. He had noticed me tense up as the voice went off in my head.

"October 20th," I almost whispered. Everyone was quiet, silently readying themselves for the battle even though we had a few months to prepare.

"Well," Carlisle sighed and looked around at all of us, his family, "We will be ready."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Charlie gasped awake from his nightmare, weak and still exhausted.

He stared up at the cement ceiling, completely hating the darkness he'd been surrounded by since he was brought the wretched place.

Charlie was lonely. He missed his home, he missed his friends... most of all he missed his daughter. When he had come to the realization that his Bella was in fact, alive, he had wanted to search for her. Though he knew the chance to get to search for her was unlikely, given the intruders he was sure would kill him, he had still hoped. But now, he'd been held a prisoner for God knows how long and despite the pain and torment he was currently enduring, his mind was still thoroughly consumed with the need to find his baby girl.

"Ah," the slimy voice he hated so much chimed, false politeness and kindness heavily laced in the one sole word. "I see you're awake now, Mr. Swan," Aro smiled.

Charlie didn't say a word, only glared at the silhouette he could just barely make out in the darkness. "Now, now... Don't you know it's considered rude not to greet your visitors?" Aro mocked.

"Visitors," Charlie scoffed under his breath.

"Yes, indeed," Aro laughed quietly. "But that is not important. I am not here to simply visit you, my dear." Instantly, Charlie was tense, his mind running through best and worse case scenarios of what Aro could possibly mean. Aro paid Charlie no mind and continued on.

"You see, my gift is that I can see every thought someone has ever had through one simple touch. You know this, yes, however, what you do not know, dear Charlie...is that I have a difficult time seeing your thoughts. More specifically, what I would assume your more important, more private thoughts are."

Charlie didn't know what to make of the words Aro was saying. He didn't know what that meant for him, and he was afraid to find out.

"I can tell you are unsure of what this should mean to you. Well, fret not, for I will tell you." Aro smirked. "This means that you may have a gift yourself, Charlie."

"Just spit it out already!" Charlie demanded, fiercely glaring at Aro. "I know there's more that you're not telling me."

"You're right," Aro laughed, his smirk losing the false pretenses and becoming something sinister. "Your gift will make for a wonderful addition to my guard, Mr. Swan. Another talent for my collection."

With that, Aro lunged and Charlie's heart stuttered as he felt sharp teeth slicing through his flesh like butter.

* * *

 _Hello, guys. So, let me just say that YES, Charlie's change was needed. You'll find out why later._

 _Normally, I don't like stories where Charlie gets changed too, but I had to make an exception. Until them, let me hear your theories? ;)_

 _My life as of late has been hectic and busy. I'm in a program now that's basically like a job, plus I'm doing modules for a class so I can work towards my career. If I haven't posted in a while, it's because I haven't had time but I definitely will be finishing this story.  
_

 _You won't have to wait months between chapters, though. So don't worry.  
_

 _If you liked the chapter, leave a review? I appreciate all of your feedback! :)_


	17. Chapter 17: Awake

_Hey, guys._

 _So a little warning, things get a little steamy in the first bit. I promise to my lemon lovers out there that there will be a lemon soon... ;)_

 _If there are any typos or errors, I apologize in advance._

 _I hope you enjoy this._

* * *

 _Edward POV -_

Time seemed to drag on.

It was tense in the Cullen house. Lately, that was all you could feel around here and it was a strain on all of us. Every single one of us wanted to leave with our mates, wanted time alone, but circumstances proved touchy. The lack of time alone caused us all to constantly be at each other's throats.

A sigh of frustration left me as the argument between my siblings got louder. What originally started as Rosalie telling Alice to just _pick a channel, for God's sake_ , turned into a full blown argument when Jasper and Emmett joined in to defend their mates when things started getting heated.

Rolling my eyes, I got up from the couch and walked out of the living room passing Esme on her way to intervene the truly pointless argument. I walked into my room and had to bite back a groan when I saw Bella lying on my bed, freshly showered and wearing nothing but my shirt and some boyshorts.

She turned her head and smiled at me as I slowly walked into the room, finally reaching the bed and sitting next to her. "Hey, baby." My Bella smiled.

"How are you, love?" I asked her.

"Good," She giggled, probably at my dazed look. God, she was beautiful. "Couldn't handle the idiocy any longer?" I huffed a laugh at that, I certainly could not.

As soon as I'd scooted up the bed and laid down Bella climbed up my body, resting her head on my chest as she looked up at me, a soft smile on her face. At first glance, she looked blissfully happy. However, I knew my Bella. Her eyes told a different story...she was upset and scared, understandably. What with everything that's been happening with Charlie, no one could blame her.

Bella closed her eyes and I admired her beauty, reveling in the way she felt pressed against me in almost no clothing and soon I couldn't help but think about how beautiful she would be bare and spread beneath me as I worshiped her body the way she deserved.

Before I could stop it, a low moan escaped me and Bella opened her eyes, gazing at me intensely. She looked a little confused before she finally realized why I'd moaned. A deadly sexy smirk spread across her face as she felt my arousal growing. Her eyes, once afraid and a touch sad were now dangerous, full of mischief.

"Mmm, Edward," She breathed and I closed my eyes, hoping it would give me some sort of reprieve, for I knew she was about to torture me. "What could have possibly caused this?" She asked innocently, shifting her hips ever so slightly resulting in her rubbing against me and I internally groaned.

Bella and I had been becoming more and more intimate over the last few months. We'd still never done more than an intense makeout session but God, I wanted to. Everything in me was calling out for her, to kiss her, touch her, _love her_. The vampire in me was demanding that I claim my mate, _now._

I gasped as Bella's soft lips touched my neck, sucking the skin into her mouth. Her teeth latched on and she bit gently, making me want more. With a sudden urgency, I wanted her to claim me. I wanted her to demand me to tell her that I am hers because it is true.

There is no truer statement... I am hers, and she is mine.

As if she read my mind, she whispered in my ear, quiet yet firm, "Mine." All I could do was nod as she worked her way down to my chest, placing sweet and sultry kisses that made me feel weak in the knees.

Her lips met mine in a deep and languid kiss and I felt like I could finally breathe. We'd kissed since our reunion but this was different... It was love and passion, claiming and reassuring. Bella was all there was to me in the world at that moment, anything and everything else didn't matter.

A loud gasp from the main floor brought us out of our perfect bubble and immediately Bella tensed, her eyes glazing over. The others were stiff and tense as well, waiting for someone to explain what the hell was going on, most of their thoughts aimed my way but I let the girls explain.

Bella's voice mixed with Alice's, "Aro bit Charlie."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Charlie Swan lay on the concrete floor, writhing in agony as he clawed at his skin in a feeble attempt to rid his body of the horrendous fire that engulfed him.

He couldn't breathe, couldn't move, yet simultaneously he couldn't lay still. Everything hurt and the tiniest movement made the flames burn hotter. His heart was loud and frantic, almost beating out of his chest.

He struggled to think of anything other than the pain, however, he vaguely noticed a man sit next to him. He tried to listen to this man and focus on what he was saying to him but his hatred for the man who'd done this to him, the vile monster who'd had him abducted and was now currently putting him through this unimaginable pain was pushed to the forefront of his mind.

Charlie wasn't sure if this man was the monster called Aro but even if he wasn't, he did not trust him, regardless if he didn't feel a threatening vibe coming from the mystery man.

For a split second, Charlie marveled at how he'd been able to focus on anything but the fire coursing through his veins before he was engulfed once more. Every tick of the clock was insufferably slow as he burned before finally, Charlie felt his heart slow.

The fire receded from his fingertips and toes, slowly making it's way up his legs and arms. The relief Charlie felt was short-lived as the fire moved straight to his heart making his already frantic heartbeat even more intense.

His heart beat three times before it finally beat one last time. Charlie opened his crimson eyes as he heard a shuffle of feet and immediately he was hissing and crouching in a fighting stance with his back to the wall.

The stranger raised his hands in surrender, showing the threatened newborn he meant no harm. "Peace, friend," He pleaded.

Charlie straightened up out of his crouch, though his eyes were narrowed in suspicion and watching for any sign that this stranger meant to hurt him. "Who are you?" Charlie demanded, shocked at the sound of his voice although he didn't show it.

"I am Marcus...and you are Charlie,"

Charlie scoffed, "I know my own damn name."

"My apologies," Marcus said, a little amused at Charlie's belligerence.

"Why are you down here with me? Why isn't Aro here to greet me?" Charlie mocked with an eye roll. I mean, he was the one who decided to put me through that hell, the least he could do was be here when I woke up." Charlie's anger was rising fast.

"Yes, about that... Listen, we don't have much time before he makes his way down here so I need you to trust me..."

"Trust you?!" Charlie's voice was loud. "You work for that...that...man! Why on earth would I trust you?!"

"Mr. Swan, please, if you would just listen." Marcus was trying to hurry through this explanation because he knew Aro would be on his way any minute now but Charlie's anger mixed with his heightened emotions were proving difficult and not for the first time in his existence did Marcus curse the behavioral patterns of a newborn vampire.

A deep, frustrated growl echoed off the walls of the dingy room they both stood in as Charlie fought to keep his feet planted where they were. He wanted to attack.

"I can get you out of here," Marcus stated and Charlie froze, his gaze intense on Marcus' face. Marcus breathed a small breath of relief realizing that he finally got through to Charlie.

"How?" Charlie demanded. "I was under the impression that Aro has some...let's say _talented..._ employees." He sneered.

"Indeed. However, the talents that the guard possess are merely mental. They cannot hurt physically." Marcus explained.

"Okay, and?"

"I must warn you, we need to be quiet." Marcus' voice dropped down to a whisper. "This isn't for anybody's ears but our own. Now...before Aro changed you, he mentioned you had a gift too, did he not?" Charlie nodded once. "I believe he's right. When you were human, I had a difficult time getting a read on you. I see bonds shared between people. Now that you've been changed, I can not read you at all. It is almost as if you are not here."

With that said, Charlie remembered what Aro had said to him, ... _I have a difficult time seeing your thoughts. More specifically, what I would assume your more important, more private thoughts are._

Instantly, Charlie began to suspect what Marcus was talking about... None of Aro's minions could hurt him if their gifts worked mentally. Including Aro himself. If Aro couldn't read his thoughts at all, then he could plan an escape.

But why would one of Aro's minions want to help him escape? Unless...

"You want to leave, too, don't you?" At Marcus' small nod and hopeful look on his face, Charlie knew he would help him. While he knew it may not be the smartest thing to do and could potentially bite him in the ass, he wanted to help him.

"What did he do to you?"

"He killed my mate," Marcus sighed. "But that is a tale for a different time. We will speak again if you're willing," Marcus trailed off in question and Charlie nodded. "Right. Then we will speak of this soon. Aro shall be on his way any time now."

"If he reads thoughts, how does he not know that you're plotting against him?" Charlie wondered.

"He doesn't often read my thoughts and when he does, he skips everything to get to what he is specifically looking for. My mind is not a very pleasant place for him, you see. It is consumed with the loss of my mate, so it is very...dark and sad. He keeps me bound to the Volturi by a bond manipulator so he has no need to search my thoughts for betrayal." Marcus explained.

"Until recently since the loss of my mate, I've never had much motivation to fight the manipulation that's keeping me here. As if I could," Marcus scoffed the last bit under his breath. "But something big is coming. I can feel it and I want to be ready for it."

With that, they both quieted at the sound of the dungeon doors opening up and almost silent footsteps traveled down the staircase before reaching the doors to the room Charlie had burned for three days in.

"Ah, Charlie. I see you have awoken."

* * *

 _Things are happening. Yay._ _I'm hoping to have the next chapter out soon._

 _For those of you who do not care for lemons, I will give you a warning before the chapter starts._

 _Anywho, if you liked this, let me know in the reviews! :)_


	18. Chapter 18: Obedience

_Two chapters out in one day because why not._

 _Enjoy. :)_

* * *

 _Bella POV -_

The stress of the Volturi had truly worn me down.

It felt ugly. Everything was just ugly. The tension and worrying were constant and truly, I felt exhausted beyond words. I wanted it gone, all of it. I wanted to shut the world out and just _be_ for a while, even for just a few minutes. But I could not. We had left back to Forks not long after the vision Alice and I shared of Charlie to meet with the La Push shape-shifters.

A deep, ragged sigh left me and echoed around me in the room I had locked myself in. The Forks house was completely silent. With Edward, I had been in a good mood, the best mood I've been in since my father was taken and now all of that seemed so long ago when, in fact, it had been just yesterday.

Aro Volturi had changed my father to use him as a pawn in one of his sick, twisted games. I knew my father was strong, one of the strongest men I knew... However, I was also aware of the fact that Aro was not above torture to get what he wanted, and he had too many minions at his side to give him exactly what he wanted. My father wouldn't stand a chance, despite his stubbornness.

My eyes pricked with the uncomfortable burning that came with crying. I was so sick of crying. It felt like that was all I could do... like I was useless because I couldn't go and just save my father. Save him from the transition, save him from the pain...and from Aro.

A quiet sob escaped me and suddenly, I was lifted into my favorite pair of arms and cradled against Edward's chest. He said nothing, simply pressing a tender kiss to my forehead as he rocked me.

It didn't take long for me to relax. Edward had a way of calming me down...something about his scent, I suppose.

"Your father is tough, my love. He didn't become chief of police for just anything. He'll survive long enough for us to rescue him." Edward soothed. All I could do was nod, desperately hoping I would get to see my father once more.

We sat still for a little while, enjoying each other's closeness. I've always loved the feel of being pressed up against him but at that moment I couldn't help but grow frustrated at the fact that there was a barrier between us. I wanted his skin on mine with a desperate need that slammed into me with sudden force.

Edward felt the tension build in me and rubbed my back gently, "Shh, love. I've got you." He soothed again but this time it didn't calm me. I wanted him, now.

Crashing my lips to his I kissed him, letting every pent up emotion flood into it. I needed him to know just how badly I needed him to take the ugliness away. Though I knew it was pointless, the wolves would arrive any second to meet with us.

Just the thought of the wolves brought back my suspicion because while I knew we were meeting with them to discuss and allegiance, I know they still did not trust my family and a few of them wouldn't hesitate to rip them apart.

Edward kissed me back with an intensity that matched mine, however where I was frantic, he was slow and languid in an attempt to calm me again.

We broke apart when a hesitant knock sounded on the door and immediately, I missed his warm, soft lips. Edward licked his lips before answering, "Come in, Alice."

She cautiously peeked her tiny head inside the door, an apologetic half-smile on her pretty face. "I'm sorry to interrupt...but the wolves are going to arrive in two minutes." The only way she knew this was because her vision goes black when they are near or in this case, involved.

"Okay, Ali. Thanks," I sighed, sending her a quick smile to let her know I wasn't upset with her for interrupting. The quiet click of the door was the only indication that she'd left as I turned to face Edward again.

Edward's beautiful eyes bore into mine for several seconds before he wove his fingers into my hair and pulled my forehead to his. "When the timing is right and we are not rushed, I will love you the way you deserve. I will take you somewhere that we won't be interrupted and I will worship your body, lavish you with kisses... _everywhere._ I promise you, my Bella. There won't be a single place on your body that I haven't touched, kiss or licked." His voice was low, husky and soft as silk sending shivers down my spine and causing a soft moan to leave my mouth.

I pulled back and looked at him with dark, hooded eyes and smiling at his dead sexy smirk that he couldn't seem to hide. He knew what he did to me, the smug ass. "I'll hold you to that, my love," I said and then stood up from his lap, extending a hand to help him up as well.

He smirked before he pulled me flush against his body, his lips claiming mine again. I melted into him as he kissed me senseless. With a teasing, gentle slap to my behind that made me jump, he kissed me chastely once more before guiding me out of the room. "I hope you do," He purred in my ear.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Watch it, leech," Paul trembled violently as he struggled against his Alpha's command not to shift.

I had hoped, foolishly I might add, that the meeting with the Wolves would go smoothly. But a few of them had proven to be difficult. They just couldn't seem to hold their tongues and demeaning nicknames mixed with a colorful range of expletives were spat at my siblings. I was quickly losing my temper. My siblings had done nothing to warrant their hostile behavior and insults, finally, after several insults and obnoxious side remarks, they had had enough and started defending themselves, sending insults and derogatory names right back. I couldn't blame them.

"Don't open your mouth if you can't take what you dish out, mutt," Rose sneered and Paul growled as Emmett readied himself to defend his mate. I was close to snapping.

"Enough!" Esme snapped. "Both of you just please, calm down."

I felt the snap coming as soon as Esme spoke because I knew Paul wouldn't be able to hold his tongue. "You don't tell me what to do, you filthy fucking parasite."

With a violent growl, I launched at Paul with a desire to hurt him. "You...do...NOT speak to my mother that way!" I snarled as I held him by the neck and on his knees before me as I glared down at him.

It had gone silent. I felt the raw power rolling off of me in huge waves and briefly wondered if the others could feel it as well. Judging by the look of fear on Paul's face and the hesitance the wolves were showing to come to their brother's aid, they did. My family all shared the same look of pride.

"You _will_ hold your tongue, mutt, or so help me I will make you hurt. Do you understand me?" My voice was harsh, yet powerful.

* * *

 _Edward POV -_

 _Holy shit!_

 _Remind me never to piss her off._

 _Remarkable._

 _Damn, she's beautiful. And scary._

The thoughts of everyone around me was similar. They were all shocked and in awe, or terrified. My mate was beautiful, but God, she was stunning when she was angry. The lust and want I felt for her was like nothing I'd ever felt before. Like a siren, she called to me and I was struggling to resist.

Her voice was harsh as she spoke to the mongrel who'd dared speak to my mother like that. Carlisle was currently in awe of Bella but still utterly pissed off that someone spoke to his mate that way. In fact, if Bella hadn't retaliated, my father would have. That would have been interesting.

"...Do you understand me?" Her voice shocked me the most. It was the same, yet different. More mature, like she was older than what she was and like someone who was used to being obeyed. Every single one of us here thought the same thing...

This wasn't Bella. This was the Phoenix...and she was in charge.

All was silent and nobody dared to interrupt. Paul was completely terrified and truthfully, I almost pitied him. I would have if he hadn't deserved this. He brought it on himself.

"Well?" The powerful beauty demanded.

 _...must not disobey...goddess..._

Bella was restricting his airway, causing choking noises to erupt from his throat. All Paul could do was give a nod, just barely managing to do so.

 _...must not disobey...goddess..._

That same thought was repeating over and over in his head like a mantra and it struck me as odd. I paid closer attention, noticing that all minds of the wolves were repeating the same thing.

My face scrunched up in confusion as I listened to them. They called her Goddess.

I decided to push that thought away for the time being. We could discuss it as a family later.

At Paul's nod, my love released her grip on his throat, allowing him to stand. "Good. This is not only a warning to Paul, but to your entire pack. We have come here to create and alliance, now let us do so. My family means you no harm, so long as you can prove yourselves trustworthy. If you demand respect from us, you better show us respect first."

The pack did not argue. They were still repeating the same thing in their heads. _Must not disobey Goddess._

I doubted that they even realized they were doing it. It was like a command from their Alpha that they couldn't ignore, except stronger. It was fascinating and if I was being honest, made me feel more than a bit smug to finally see them so quiet. Their arrogance irritated me to no end.

"You may proceed, Carlisle." Bella inclined her head in a slight bow as she moved to stand between me and Esme.

Esme loved up on Bella for a few seconds, thanking her and kissing her cheek then wrapped an arm around her when Carlisle spoke again.

"Right. Well, we've discovered that the Volturi will attack by October at the latest. We will need to train. Too much training is almost enough in this case. I have a few friends around the globe that may be willing to stand by our side if need be." Carlisle sighed, he knew we could use the help but he loathed the idea of asking his friends to risk their lives. But, he would do it for us.

"We would be willing to train you as well if you would be cooperative?" Carlisle trailed off in question.

"Yes, we will be. I would like to apologize for the hostility my pack showed you." Sam said with a glare in Paul's direction. "Your help would be greatly appreciated."

"Then we will train you," Carlisle answered. "But, for now, I believe it's best if we separate for a while. All of us could use a break. Thank you, Sam."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Ah, Charlie. I see you have awoken." Aro smiled as he walked in, followed by the guard and Marcus almost laughed. Aro was afraid of the newborn. "And how are you feeling?"

Charlie almost growled at him but a pointed look from Marcus shut him up. "My throat is burning." Charlie didn't notice it too much when he was speaking to Marcus but now he was starting to really feel it.

"Yes, I imagine so. Do not fret, we have someone for you to drink." Charlie balked at that and he wasn't sure if it was the fact that he now how to feed on human blood to survive or if it was how casually Aro had referred to a human as a meal. Probably both.

"I will not," Charlie stated, but his voice was weak. He knew the legends. Vampire's drink blood to survive. "I...I can't! I'm a cop, for God's sake. I will not take an innocent person's life!"

"I'm afraid you must," Aro sighed in false empathy. "There is no other way."

"Now, you know that is not true, Aro," Marcus said quietly. Charlie's head snapped to Marcus as Aro's eyes narrowed ever so slightly in barely concealed anger. "There is another way...animals. I will take him hunting and ensure that he comes back." Marcus said it with an authority that he hadn't used in centuries.

Marcus was silently telling Aro to challenge his authority in front of the guard. They were both leaders.

The air was tense between them for several moments before Aro smiled, his perfected false mask plastered on his powdery face. "Of course, silly me! I forgot. Go on, brother. Take him hunting and return back as soon as possible. We have things to discuss."

Aro looked happy and the guard seemed to fall for it but Marcus knew better...

Aro was angry at being questioned.

* * *

So close to 200 reviews. Damn, that's amazing.

Please leave one if you enjoyed the chapter. :)


	19. Chapter 19: Let Me Love You

_A little lemony warning here... ;)_

 _Idk how good this chapter turned out, to be honest. If eventually, I don't like it...I'll probably rewrite it, as I will with other chapters._

 _But yeah, hope you enjoy. :)  
_

 _ **I apologize in advance for any errors or typos in this chapter if there are any.**_

* * *

Charlie Swan stood up, dusting himself off as he dropped the carcass that once held his meal.

He felt the blood in his body, an energy drink like no other. He felt full, almost too full. The strength he felt was a surprise to him. Before his change, Charlie knew was not weak, but this was different… Charlie found that he liked it, the strength.

"How was it?" Marcus asked, cautious as to not startle the newborn. Charlie tensed, his instincts telling him to defend himself and his meal. Taking a deep breath and calming himself, he turned around slowly. Or he tried to anyway but being so new to this life, he spun so fast he was a blur.

"Whoa," Charlie gasped making Marcus chuckle a little at him.

"Yes, it is a little shocking," Marcus commented.

"Carnivores taste better," Charlie noted and Marcus nodded in agreement with a small smile. It was silent for several moments until Charlie spoke up again. "This Chelsea…"

"Yes?"

"She's the one who's keeping you here?" Charlie asked but it was said like a statement.

"Indeed," Marcus said, going quiet for a second. "Aro will either train you or have you trained. As I said earlier, he believes you to have a gift, as do I. You need to let him train you. If your gift is a mental shield like he and I think it is, then Chelsea will not be able to tie your loyalty to Aro, in which case… Aro will become a little paranoid about you." Marcus took a breath. "You must give him no reason to distrust you. If this plan is going to work, you need to make him believe you're willingly giving your loyalty. Do you understand?"

Charlie nodded, "Yes, I understand."

Marcus gave a swift nod. "Good, come now. We must make our way back. Aro will be waiting for our return."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _Edward POV -_

It was completely quiet in the house because everyone had left an hour ago to go for an extended hunting trip.

My mother's beautiful ring glistened in the morning sun, shining in my eyes as the light was reflected back to me.

My mother once told me when I was a young boy that one day, I would find a woman worthy of being my bride and when that day came she would take the ring from her finger that my father gave her and place it in my possession so I could give it to the woman of my choice...her daughter in law.

I didn't believe her then, and I didn't believe her even in my immortal years. Until Bella.

My existence was once lonely and dark, void of light except for a few small things. When she quite literally stumbled into my life, my entire world was set ablaze, and I was filled with a fire so warm and stunning that it made every single moment of the loneliness I'd experienced worth it.

My Bella was so beautiful, so pure and innocent that the idea of changing her seemed like the most sinful thing that could have been done. So, I did the only thing I thought I could do that would save her from a life so full of loneliness like I'd experienced. But, I'd underestimated her.

I underestimated her feelings, her love for me. I never once thought that maybe, just maybe, she'd feel the same for me as I did for her. Her being human made me think that she couldn't possibly love me as strongly as I could love her.

I couldn't have been more wrong.

I had completely disregarded her feelings when I decided to leave and it resulted in nothing but agony for the both of us. It completely backfired on me, too, for I had left to give her a normal, human life and in my absence, she was turned anyway. I should have known, though, because she had always been a danger magnet. But now we were back together and the heartache was gone. We were happy, mated. But still, it felt like something was missing.

I wanted to make her mine, in every way. My mate, my lover...my wife.

My wife. The thought made me almost giddy and I couldn't stop the possessiveness I felt run through me as the word replayed in my head.

I looked at my mate, so effortlessly beautiful in the sunlight as she read her book. I couldn't resist her anymore so I got up and walked over to her. I pulled the book away from her, marked the page and put it down before she could even speak.

"Hey!" She looked at me.

"Hey," I smirked.

Rolling her eyes, she reached for her book again but I grabbed her hands and pulled her to me, situating her so that she was straddling my lap. She giggled and I smiled at the beautiful sound.

She wrapped herself around me, hugging me tightly and I hugged her back. I brought my face to her neck and inhaled deeply, loving her scent. I placed slow, open-mouthed kisses on her chest and throat, working my way up to her lips as she moaned quietly. She had unconsciously begun to grind her hips against mine creating a beautiful friction that I didn't want to end.

With my lips on her, I pulled her hips tighter to mine as we rubbed against each other, a low rumble in my chest as she made the sweetest sounds. I could feel the heat and wetness through both of our jeans. I could smell her arousal and it was driving me insane with lust and need for her.

"You are so perfect," I gasped through the pleasure. She shuddered in my arms, my name on her tongue.

"Please...please," she panted. "Don't stop,"

"Never," I promised. We'd never gone this far before but God, I wanted to go all the way. The feeling at the back of my mind nagged at me. The idea that was engrained into my mind... "Sex before marriage is a sin," they said. I tried to push it away, but it wouldn't.

The feeling at the back of my mind nagged at me. The idea that was engrained into my mind... "Sex before marriage is a sin," they said. I tried to push it away, but it wouldn't.

We ground and gripped, using each other to both take and give pleasure. All the while, the voice at the back of my head was still nagging me, telling me what we were doing was wrong. It didn't feel wrong. It was oh so right.

My wife or not, intimacy between us could never be wrong.

With a violent shudder, we both exploded crying out into each other's shoulders as we panted.

"Marry me," I gasped out before I could stop it. "Be my wife?"

* * *

 _Bella's POV -_

The last waves of pleasure ran through me as I attempted to come back to my senses.

Edward was panting, his shudders shaking my body. "Marry me," he spoke through his uneven breaths and I gaped at him. "Be my wife?"

"Edward," I gasped. Immediately, he realized what he had said and his eyes widened as he began stammering. "I mean...Bella, I'm..."

 _He really wants to marry me?_ I thought. I didn't know how I felt about it. Could I do it? Get married? My parent's marriage wasn't exactly the best example and it's not like they encouraged me to get married. Renee always told me it was the worst mistake she made, tying herself down like that. And honestly, I agreed with her. Renee and Charlie as a couple just didn't mix...they were better off going their own ways.

But this wasn't my parent's marriage. I was not my mother and Edward was not my father. We weren't human either...we were immortal. Immortal mates. Mating bonds between immortals were sacred, cherished above all others. The rest of my family, the Cullens, were proof of that.

"Are you really asking?" I asked him quietly.

"Yes," he whispered. "I mean, yes, I do want to marry you...I just didn't want or even expect to ask you like that." He looked a little bit disappointed in himself.

My heart felt like it could jump out of my chest, had it been beating. I had a crazy case of the butterflies.

"I understand if you don't want to, Bella..." He wouldn't look me in the eyes. He was looking everywhere other than me. Cupping his beautiful face, I made him look at me, waiting until his eyes met mine.

"Yes," I breathed.

He gaped at me for a few seconds before the most heartbreakingly beautiful smile broke out on his face. "Yes?" He asked for clarification.

"Yes, Edward." I breathed a gentle laugh. My breath caught when I saw the overwhelming love and adoration in his eyes as he looked at me.

"You'll be my wife," he said with a dazed look and glassy eyes.

I touched my lips softly to his before resting my forehead against his. "Your wife." I kissed him again and his grip on my body tightened as he tried to press me closer to his.

"I love you," he whispered so quietly I almost didn't hear it.

"I love you, too," I whispered back, my eyes closing as I melted into his embrace.

It was silent for a little while, except for a few chaste kisses and soft laughs of pure happiness. "Let me love you," Edward requested.

With a shiver of anticipation, I nodded. That was all it took.

Edward's lips were on mine with a fiery passion. His kiss was unlike any other times he's kissed me. He pulled us up the bed, sitting in the middle of it as his lips claimed mine over and over.

Flipping us over, he hovered over me, his shoulders strong and wide. Slowly, he took off his shirt and then mine, my hands roamed his chest as his lips moved to my neck and his fingers fumbled to unbutton my jeans. He pulled my jeans down my legs and I kicked out of them, his jeans following soon after.

His eyes caught mine in a silent question asking if I was sure I was okay. I gave another nod and smiled as he made quick work of my bra, sliding it down my arms. I heard his intake of breath as he stared at chest, licking his lips. He cupped them softly, pinching my nipples.

His hands made their way down to my panties and I held my breath as he stared into my eyes, pulling them down my legs inch by inch. When they were discarded next to my jeans, he looked down at me, bare underneath him and I heard an almost inaudible, strangled moan escape his throat.

I exhaled shakily, "Your turn," and he nodded. I gripped the waistband with my fingers pulling one side down his hips and I nearly moaned at the short hair leading down towards his legs.

He was hard already, and I used my other hand to rub him through his boxers. Excitement and happiness filled me, I couldn't believe we were finally doing this. I'd wanted to make him mine and be made his for so long.

His boxers hit the floor with a soft _swish_ and then he was bare before me. All I could do was stare at him. He was beautiful, _everywhere._

His fingers slipped under my chin lifting my face up to look at him again as he positioned himself betweens my legs. "You're sure?" and I nodded. "No, tell me, love. I need to hear it."

"Yes, Edward. I'm sure. I'm ready and I need you. Please, love me," I was nearly breathless with anticipation.

"I love you," he gasped in a whisper as his pushed into me, slowly sliding deeper and deeper until he was fully buried inside of me. I vaguely registered the stinging feeling of him pushing through my barrier. I was in awe of the feeling of being so full by him, so complete.

We were finally one.

"You okay?" Edward asked me as he kissed both of my closed eyes.

"Yes, perfect," I smiled up at him, hoping he could see my love for him shining through my wet eyes. He smiled at me, beginning to move softly and his grunts and groans sounded in my ears as he buried his face in my neck.

He pumped into me over and over again, making me cry out. "Harder, Edward," I moaned.

His grunts became louder and more frequent as he thrust harder, faster. I knew he was close when his hand slipped between us to touch me between my legs, rubbing in small, fast circles.

"Edward," I whimpered, my stomach clenching as he brought me closer to the edge.

"Come with me, baby," He groaned in my ear and I exploded, my orgasm milking his as he spilled inside of me, growling deeply.

"I love you, too, my Edward."

* * *

 _I've never really written lemons before, so I don't know if this is good or not. Hopefully, it is, lol._

 _I tried not to be so vulgar. IMO, when lemons are extremely vulgar, it ruins it._

 _So, they're engaged. I wasn't sure how to go about it so I just started typing and this is what came out._

 ** _Also, I don't know how many chapters there are going to be in this story. I'm hoping for at least 30, maybe more. I may even write a sequel... who knows? ;)_**

Leave a review if you liked the chapter? I'm almost at the 200 mark!


	20. Chapter 20: Isabella

_This is where things may get a little confusing, but all will be explained later on in the story. Some hints have already been given in previous chapters... ;)_

 _ **Some of you may like this twist in the story, some of you may not. That's okay.**_

 _I know I've been posting a lot lately, but I've had time and I've been motivated so I figure why not, you know? This might be the last chapter for a week or two... MIGHT. I don't know yet._

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 _Four and a half thousand years in the past \- _

Isabella drew in a deep breath as she stared at the newborn army gathered not 30 feet below her, unaware of her presence due to the beautiful girl's impenetrable shield.

These newborns and their creator were causing chaos, feeding conspicuously and drawing attention to themselves. The newborns needed to be eliminated and Bella knew that she had to be the one to do it...and fast. Normally the warlord who went by the name of Maria was more intelligent than this, training her armies to stay in the shadows and remain under the radar. Lately, she'd been sloppy, to say the least.

Isabella took another breath, pushing aside her distaste for taking life from another before jumping off of the tree branch she was perched on. Immediately, all eyes were on her and deep growls sounded from all directions as the newborns readied themselves for a fight while simultaneously fighting their instincts telling them to run...their instincts telling them that the immortal beauty before them was more than she appeared.

"May we help you, vampire?" Maria demanded, her voice rough and sharp.

"Indeed you can, Maria." Isabella smiled slightly. The sight of her smile had stunned the young immortals, male and female alike.

"You know of me, I see. You must have a death wish, intruding on my land like this." Maria looked at the woman before her, eyes narrowed though her demeanor betrayed her. Maria was intimidated, and Bella's calm and serene smile did nothing but make her more uncomfortable.

"I do not have a death wish, young one. But it appears that you do." Bella's made her statement sound like a question, though they both knew better. It was laced with an underlying threat. The newborns shifted nervously.

"With all due respect, vampire, I should be referring to you as the young one. And you must be, considering how dense you'd have to be to barge in on a warlord and her army." Maria bared her teeth and appeared to make herself seem more threatening. "I am one of the oldest of our kind. There is not many I've met that surpass me in age."

"I know of your age, my dear. I know more about you than you think. Shall I introduce myself? I go by the name of Isabella." Bella allowed her illusion to fade and she felt her face and body change back into its original form, becoming even more stunning than before. She bowed gently and smiled when recognition flashed in Maria's ancient eyes.

Maria knew this woman, recognized her. The fear of this Isabella deeply instilled within her, mingled with a deep respect. "Isa...Isabella?" She stuttered.

"In the flesh," Isabella grinned.

Maria knew if Isabella had personally paid a visit to her, she had indeed majorly fucked up. She struggled to find the words to delay the inevitable, clinging to the desperate hope that she would come out of this alive.

"Is there anything I can help you with, my Lady?" Maria asked, her head bowed.

"Indeed there is, Maria. You can help me by telling me why you've been drawing attention to yourself and your army." Isabella's eyes lost the playful touch and turned colder, laced with more authority. Maria flinched and the newborns looked ready to either run or lunge.

Maria spluttered out nonsense for a few moments before finally speaking, "Well, I-I just... I've been having a hard time trying to control them as of late, my lady."

Isabella pondered that for a few seconds, "And your pride was too big to request help, I presume?" She narrowed her eyes at the nervous ancient vampire before her.

"I just didn't want to burden you," Maria's voice was somber.

"And the disobedient ones? Have you been taking care of them?"

"Well, yes, of course, but it appears the more I destroy the more disobedient they become." She replied.

"I see," Isabella inspected the young immortals behind their creator and they tensed. "I apologize, Maria, but your army is messy and untrained. The human population is already thin as it is, we don't need your army diminishing it any more than it already is."

With that, Isabella lunged and chaos broke out. Growls and snarls ripped through the air, echoing off the trees. Sounds of vampire flesh being torn off and thrown was loud and ear piercing.

One by one, Isabella destroyed them all, leaving Maria for last. She had placed a shield over her so she'd be unable to escape. Maria stared at Isabella, wide-eyed and afraid.

She had started to beg for her life, for another chance but Isabella heard nothing as the familiar feeling of being pulled into a vision overtook her.

Isabella watched, fascinated as she saw clips of future scenes flash before her eyes, all of them travelling further and further in time until finally it stopped, showing her a young vampire with hair as wild as a lions mane. Isabella felt a tug on her heart, a feeble attempt to pull her to him. She wanted this man.

Surrounding the nameless vampire was six other vampires. Quickly, she analyzed every single one of them, leaving the strange, handsome vampire for last. Immediately, she knew who they were, how they were created, how old they were and how they came to be a part of that family.

 _Family,_ she thought. _How odd._

She looked over at the beautiful man and used her power on him. "Edward," she smiled genuinely, "My mate."

She was pulled out of the vision, Maria still begging for her life and cowering away when Isabella stepped closer to her.

"I will let you live today," she spoke, power radiating off of her. "Only for the sole purpose that you have a hand in the creation of my future loved ones. Do not mess this up."

At Maria's relieved nod, Isabella disappeared in thin air, teleporting herself back to her home.

"Are you well, mother?" Her son asked.

"I am just fine, my boy," she smiled. "Just fine."

* * *

 _Who do you think Isabella really is? Who is her son? Like I said before, a few hints are in previous chapters._

 _Tell me what you think in the reviews... :)_


	21. Chapter 21: Daughter

_I apologize for any typos or errors in this story. I do not have a beta._

* * *

 _Bella POV -_

Edward and I were finally redressing after our last few nights together.

The wholeness I felt after finally loving Edward the way I wanted to was beyond anything I ever imagined. I was blissful.

Truthfully, I was a little nervous about telling the family about our engagement; for what reason, I don't know. Normally, Alice would have let everyone know by now but this time, she was out of the loop as well because I was blocking her. I smiled a little too smugly at that thought.

I knew my nerves were silly, the family would be ecstatic for us but still, I couldn't shake them.

"Bella," Edward called to me. I had been staring out the window for a while now, deep in thought. I looked at him, a smile on my face. "They're gonna be here soon. I can hear their thoughts,"

"Okay, baby," I answered. A minute or two had passed when I saw them emerge from the forest, paired off in couples. They looked at us through the window and smiled at us and we smiled back.

"Come on, love," Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door.

We walked down the hallway together hearing the others enter the house through the front door. We approached the stairway and I froze, an overwhelming sense of deja vu filled my body as an image I've never seen entered my mind. It was almost like a...memory. It felt as if I've lived it before.

Whoever it was in my head was staring down at a group of vampires that felt distantly familiar. They were obediently listening to their leader, a Spanish woman with dark hair and red eyes.

"Bella?" Edward asked, pulling me out of my head. "What's wrong?"

Confused, I shook my head at him and decided to just push it away. "Nothing," I said to him. "I can't really make sense of it,"

Edward gave me a look that said we'd talk about it later.

When we reached the others in the living room Edward and I were pulled into Esme's embrace and I sighed. I loved her hugs. With a kiss to both of our cheeks, she released us and took my left hand.

Just as she was about to say something, she paused, her mouth still open. Edward smiled a little.

With a speed that I wasn't expecting, she forced my hand higher, closer to her face and she gasped. An expression of pure joy and happiness, her other hand flew to her mouth and she looked as though she would be crying if she could.

"Oh!" she cried. Everyone was confused so they stepped closer to the three of us and realization dawned on their faces. Rose smiled softly at us as Alice squealed. Emmett let out a whistle and clapped Edward on the back after Jasper had done the exact same.

Carlisle was beaming, his happiness and relief increasing ours. I knew he was relieved that Edward would finally be getting his happy ending. I was pulled into Alice's arms just as Carlisle shook Edward's hand and pulled him into a hug with a quiet murmur of congratulations.

"Oh, I am so happy for you guys!" Alice was bouncing on her feet. "Please, can I plan the wedding? It'll be perfect, I promise!" she begged.

Looking at Edward for confirmation, he smiled and I turned back to Alice. "Of course, Ali. But please, don't go overboard." I tried to stress how strongly I meant that with a firm look.

With another squeal and another tight hug for me and Edward, she grabbed Rose by the hand, dragging her to her room already blabbering about wedding details.

As soon as the girls were gone from sight, I was wrapped up in Emmett's big arms and I laughed. "Congrats, little sis," he beamed.

"Thanks, Em," I smiled.

"You have always been my little sister, Bella." He smiled with a sweet kiss on my cheek. "Only now, it'll be official." That made me giggle again and I hugged him tightly to me.

"He's right, darlin'" Jasper drawled. "Even when I had to keep my distance, you were my sister. Marriage or not, nothin' will change that." His words were accompanied by a wave of brotherly love and I ran to him. He caught me, hugging me as tightly as Emmett had.

I had always wanted a big family, and I couldn't be happier that I had one now.

Jazz pulled away and again I was overcome with deja vu. It was still the same person's eyes I was looking through, only this time it was a scene from a beautiful home.

The woman was talking to her son and I noticed that her son looked familiar. I gasped when I realized why the man looked so familiar.

It was Marcus. Marcus Volturi.

 _"Are you well, mother?"_ He asked.

 _"I am just fine, my boy,"_ The woman responded. _"Just fine."_

When the vision ended, I noticed everyone was looking at me, concern etched on their faces.

"Was it another vision of the Volturi?" Esme asked. Alice and Rose appeared on the stairway standing still beside each other, their faces slightly anxious. Edward stared at me obviously remembering the other incident on the stairs.

"I didn't see anything," Alice mumbled.

"It wasn't a vision," I said before I backtracked. "Well, it was...but, it was different. It wasn't from the future. This vision had a different vibe to it, I don't know how to explain it." I rambled while attempting to organize my thoughts. "It was almost like it was a vision of the past."

"I wouldn't doubt it was, Bells," Emmett said, uncharacteristically serious. "What was it about?"

"Um...a woman," I said.

"That's it?" Rose demanded.

"Rose," Esme warned.

Taking a deep breath, I focused my sight on Edward as I spoke, "Earlier, I had another vision too. She was watching a newborn army from farther away. The vampires didn't know she was there. Their leader...she had dark brown hair and red eyes. She looked Spanish." I stopped speaking when I heard Jasper's intake of breath.

Alice sped over to her mate, her arms wrapped around him as her hands rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"Does she sound familiar, Jazz?" I asked. She certainly looked familiar in the vision.

"Read my mind, Bella," he commanded gently. "You tell me if we're talking about the same person." With a nod, I entered his mind and immediately I saw the woman from the vision. Jasper referred to her as Maria. His creator.

"That's her!" I spoke, a little shocked. "I don't know why she was in the vision, but she was. It didn't show much, to be completely honest. Just a gathering of newborn vampires awaiting orders from their leader."

As soon as I finished speaking, I zoned out and another scene played out in my head.

 _"May we help you, vampire?"_ Maria's voice was sharp and firm like she was used to being in charge. I assumed she meant to intimidate the woman who's memories I was watching.

 _"Indeed you can, Maria."_ The woman spoke only further confirming who the dark haired vampire warlord was.

Their dialog went on for a bit longer, Maria growing more and more impatient as the mystery woman behind the eyes was as calm as ever.

 _"I am one of the oldest of our kind. There is not many I've met that surpass me in age."_ Maria had barred her teeth, clearly angry that her attempts at intimidation were proving futile.

 _"I know of your age, my dear. I know more about you than you think."_ This woman's voice was eerily familiar. In fact, it almost sounded like...mine. Only somehow it was even smoother and more alluring as well as seductive and enchanting.

The woman went on, _"Shall I introduce myself? I go by the name of Isabella."_

With a startled gasp, I came back to reality. Everyone was looking at me expectantly and I noticed Edward had wrapped his arms around me as if trying to protect me from something.

"The woman's name is Isabella," I stated. "She confronted Maria about something. The warlord of the south." Before the others could ask, I spoke. "I don't know why."

"This is curious," Carlisle whispered, mostly to himself.

Everyone had started rambling off ideas; who she is, why she confronted Maria...why I'm able to witness her memories.

Carlisle cleared his throat and everyone quieted in respect for him. "I am not certain as to why you are able to see this woman's memories, Bella. Or rather, why you are seeing them now." He corrected himself because, with my gift, it was pretty obvious why I was able to see them. "However, we know that there is more to this whole "Phoenix" thing than Eleazar knows. Aro wouldn't trust anyone with something so...powerful. He is a very paranoid man."

I nodded at that. He was indeed very paranoid.

"Bella," he looked to me. "Keep us updated if you have more of these visions. Let us know,"

"I will," I promised and he smiled with a nod at me.

"Until then, we'll continue on with our lives. We're going to need to train again." He paused at the groans. "I know, I know. But we need to be fully prepared. I will not take risks when it comes to my family."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Our training session was a rather brutal one and not for the first time in my short, immortal life, I was exhausted.

I lay down on the bed in Edward's room, now technically ours, and shut my eyes. I figured a nice nap would help for it was always nice to shut out reality for a little while.

But before I could wish myself to sleep, I heard a knock at the door. "Come in," I said, groaning quietly. A small chuckle from the doorway told me that my visitor heard it.

"May I speak with you, sweetheart?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure, Carlisle." He walked in and sat down at the edge of the bed next to me after I had sat up.

"I just wanted to congratulate you," he murmured. "I didn't get the chance to earlier." I smiled shyly and whispered my thanks.

"You know, Bella...I never thought Edward would find his mate. I had hope, desperately, but he never held any ounce of interest in women. Not even men," he chuckled and I giggled. "I watched him all throughout his immortal life and witnessed how his contentment slowly turned into bitterness and loneliness over the course of 80 years." He sighed.

"He was my first true friend in this life, soon after he became my son. I've always wanted the world for him but as the years went by, my hope had started to fade away with his. Esme had always worried that he was too young when I changed him. Until finally, he met you." He smiled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"The hope I saw on his face after he met you was breathtaking, Bella, truly it was. And when we left, his agony was so plain on his face." Carlisle trailed off, looking pained at the memory. "We never should have left you, Bella." I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off. "No, please let me say this."

Closing my mouth, I nodded for him to continue and he did. "Though I will never regret you becoming one of us and officially joining my family, I will always regret the way it happened. You should have been with us, changed by someone who loved you and wanted you for something more than a meal." Carlisle's eyes had tightened in anger, probably at Laurent.

"You may have forgiven me, but I am not so sure I can forgive myself for allowing my family to leave you so easily. Especially with no goodbye." His arm tightened around me. "You deserved so much better, sweetheart. To think that I had one of the biggest parts in causing you such pain..."

He was silent for several moments staring at the floor before he finally turned his head to me and pressed his lips to my forehead. "You have always been my daughter. I will forever be grateful that you allowed me a second chance to be a part of your life. Even when we were gone, we were always thinking of you, always missing you." He kissed my forehead again.

"I never want you to doubt that. You are my daughter. You have always been my daughter. I came up here with the intention of making sure that you knew this. Because, despite how you try to hide it, I can see it," His eyes were sad. "I see your insecurity and I know that it was us that caused it. There are times you don't feel as though you are part of this family. I guess it can only be expected after what we did. You distance yourself from us, sometimes...I don't know if you know that you do." He said quietly.

Carlisle stood up, helping me stand as well. "In every aspect of the word except biological, you are my daughter. You are the daughter I chose. My son couldn't be a luckier man."

I pressed myself against his body, tears had welled up in my eyes and I tried unsuccessfully to keep them from falling. "Thank you, daddy."

"I love you, Bella. My daughter."

* * *

 _I've always loved me some Carlisle/Bella bonding. It's sweet._

 _I promise a little update on Charlie and Marcus will be in the next chapter._

 _What are your thoughts on this chapter? Let me know in the reviews. :)_


	22. Chapter 22: Mother

Weeks went by with little to no updates on the Volturi and Bella's frustration was continuously growing.

This Marcus that she had seen in the vision had touched her heart somehow. She thought it was odd how something like the vision she had could change how she felt so drastically. She had gone from hating the Volturi and everyone in it to caring for one of the brothers, a thought that was driving her mad though she couldn't stop the affection from growing.

Despite all the confusion, one thing Bella knew for certain was that she had known this man once in the past...in another life, perhaps. He was too familiar, and she cared for him too much to consider anything otherwise.

Bella knew that when the time came to finally rescue her father, she wouldn't be able to leave Marcus behind either. Her gut feeling was screaming at her that it was okay to trust him. She had learned by now not to disregard her intuition.

The war was getting closer and closer and everyone in the Cullen household, the Denali's included, was becoming more and more agitated and anxious. Their focus was solely on training and everything pre-battle. Summer was ending and the first day of school was only a week away which meant that October would soon be approaching, the month of the battle.

Bella had been trying with no success to coerce the voice inside her head to give her some more information as to how to win the battle and how to outsmart Aro, but not only was the voice as stubborn as she was but it also appeared that her gift had some limits. This made no sense to her and only served to piss her off even more. Eleazar had said that the prophecy stated that the "Phoenix" had no limits, so why did she have some? Was she truly not the Phoenix after all? The questions rambled off inside her head, leaving her more confused than ever.

They were just about to finish another training session when Bella had finally had enough, the stress and tension getting to her. With a low growl, she ran from the nearby field back to the house and up to her and Edward's room all the while ignoring the voices calling her name. Slamming the door, she threw herself on the bed, quickly throwing up her shield and keeping it there effortlessly. Even if the others tried, she knew they wouldn't be able to get it...except Edward, for she would never keep him away.

Longing for an escape from reality, she wished herself to sleep and a deep slumber followed immediately after.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bella awoke hours later in her favorite pair of arms.

"Sorry, love," Edward whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"S'okay," she mumbled, drowsiness lacing her voice.

"Sleep well?"

"Mhm," Bella turned over in their bed and stretched out on top of him, her mouth searching for his. He met her halfway, catching her soft lips in a tender but fierce kiss.

"Edward," she breathed. "Love me."

"I do, Bella. More than anything," He promised.

"Show me," She begged, her eyes finally opening and staring into his. "Please,"

Edward stared at her for a few moments before finally, his lips met her again as he tried to put all of his passion and desperation and adoration for her into it.

"Shh...you never have to beg, my love." He whispered before he owned her for the rest of the night.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Charlie Swan was exhausted.

Physically, he felt he could demolish a building, but mentally, he was drained. He had been training nonstop since his change, per Aro's orders. Charlie found it hard to push aside his intense hatred for all things Volturi and Guard, but he did at Marcus' urging.

He couldn't understand why but he trusted Marcus. Something inside of him told him it was okay. Maybe it was the loneliness Charlie could see in his eyes for he could relate well to it. Only, his wife didn't lose her life...she simply decided to leave him, taking her love and his only daughter with her.

His daughter. Bella. She was the main reason he was forcing himself not to fight against Aro's demands. He knew if he screwed even one little thing up, he would ruin everything.

Charlie grunted, gritting his teeth in frustration and determination as he attempted to hold his shield up. They had discovered that he _did_ have a gift and were adamant that he learn how to manipulate it. Aro's insistence that he discover the ins and outs of every intricate detail had started to wear down on him by his second week as a vampire. But even still, he pushed forward.

"Go hunt, Charlie," Aro demanded. "Why you insist on that foolish animal diet is beyond me...only makes you weaker," he scoffed almost too quietly for Charlie to hear. Marcus appeared only seconds later, gesturing for Charlie to go first.

A few animals later, Charlie felt better, finally able to relax after weeks of training and pretending. He didn't have to pretend with Marcus. As time went on, Charlie noticed how close he was getting with Marcus, often seeing him as a brother of sorts, occasionally even as a son, despite the fact that Marcus beat him by thousands of years of age.

"We will need to make our move soon," Marcus stated. "Aro is getting suspicious, I know it."

"I don't think I'm ready..." Charlie started but was cut off.

"I know you are, Charlie. You shielded me only a few times now but it is almost as if your shield has a lasting effect...I feel alive...awake. More so than I have in a very long time. Chelsea's gift is powerful, one of the strongest I've seen. If you're able to free me even now, being so young in this life...then Charlie, your shield is strong and I have the utmost faith in you." Charlie stayed quiet but Marcus' faith in him was refreshing.

"There is an old prophecy," Marcus started softly as he stared out into beautiful Italy. "Aro has been obsessed with it for many years."

"What is it?" Charlie asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"The prophecy is about a creature so beautiful, so powerful...nothing else can compare." He trailed off, sadness filling him. "The creature is called the "Phoenix" in the prophecy. Aro has searched for a long time, centuries upon centuries for this creature and he has yet to find her."

"Her?" Charlie prompted.

"Yes..." he trailed off. "Her."

"You say it as if you've met this creature before..."

"Indeed, I have." Marcus' eyes filled with an ancient sadness and an intense longing that Charlie found it hard to look at him.

Charlie's eyebrow furrowed in confusion, wondering how it was possible that Aro had never found her when he and Marcus were brothers and it was clear on his face that Marcus knew this... _her...s_ omehow, and intensely so judging by the sadness on his face.

"I see you are confused," Marcus trailed off, amusement plain on his previously sad features. "As I said, she was very powerful. She hid it from him, inside my mind. Almost like a shield, she created a barrier inside my head where I can hide things from Aro if I need to."

"But before you said that he avoided your thoughts because of emotions that go along with them..."

"Yes, and I didn't lie. He does avoid my thoughts, but those are the ones I don't mind him hearing...he should know the pain he caused me by his thoughtless and cruel actions. So, I don't hide those from him. Not to mention, it would be a little suspicious if he suddenly couldn't hear my thoughts, no?" Marcus smirked.

It was silent for a few minutes before either one of them spoke again. "You said she _was_ powerful...what happened to her?"

Taking a deep breath, Marcus readied himself to answer. He didn't want to talk about this particular topic but he knew it had to be done. "She died. But the prophecy states that she will be reborn again...it just doesn't mention when."

"Like reincarnation?"

"Exactly so," Marcus confirmed.

"Who is this 'Phoenix" to you?" Charlie asked quietly.

It was silent for so long that Charlie thought Marcus wasn't going to answer. Prepared to change the subject, Charlie opened his mouth to say something else when Marcus finally spoke. Both of them blissfully unaware that two sets of eyes lurked in the shadows behind them.

"She is my mother."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aro knew he would have to confront the Cullen's soon.

Caius had been whining about it since the whole thing began and Aro was getting fed up with him, though he agreed with him. He wanted the Cullen's gone too.

Aro, paranoid as ever, was curious as to what his dear old Brother and his new creation were so secretive about and had sent a few guards out to silent follow them. He had been waiting for Jane and Alec to return to the castle and his patience was thinning. After what seemed like years, he finally heard the two of them return.

"Master," they bowed.

"Did you hear anything?" He demanded.

"Yes, Master," Jane said, a twisted gleam in her eye, shadowed by anger and a desire to please her Master. "It appears that Master Marcus knows more than he let on,"

"Let me see, child," Aro commanded, holding his hand out and watching as Jane stepped forward, placing her petite hand in his.

The twin guards watched as Aro's eyes glazed over, seeing what they had just witnessed. Jane was furious at her Master Marcus for betraying Master Aro like he did and is doing.

Aro felt the familiar feeling of paranoia build up inside of him, accompanied by a strong wave of rage. Aro knew that somehow there would one day be a time that someone inside the walls of Volterra would betray him, but he did not think his own brother would be the one to challenge him.

Aro knew he could not wait any longer. Brother or not, it was time to eliminate the threats.

* * *

 _sigh...Aro, the paranoid little bastard._

 _Sorry for the cliffy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

 _Leave me a review if you did. :)_


	23. Chapter 23: Washington State

Bella and Edward awoke the next day, happy and content for the first time in what seemed like forever.

The sun was shining through half-closed curtains and Bella slowly rolled over, drowsiness still claiming her mind. Edward's arms adjusted to Bella's movement, pulling her closer before she settled down properly.

With sweet and tender kisses placed lazily over Bella's face and neck, she giggled and lifted her head to look at Edward. "Good morning," she whispered.

With one last exaggerated smooch to her cheek, his eyes found hers and he smiled softly back at her. His eyes twinkled in the early afternoon light, "Morning, love,"

A barely audible content sigh escaped Bella's mouth as she laid her head back down on his chest. They lay like that for a while longer before Bella felt more than heard a low growl rumble through Edward's chest.

"What?" she asked, looking at him with concern on her face.

"They want another training session," he spoke through gritted teeth. After Bella snapped the night before, he wasn't eager for Bella to train again. He knew the stress was getting to her and he understood. He knew what it was like for the family to rely on his gift, he could only imagine how Bella felt knowing the family considered her their only hope.

"Oh," she mumbled, hiding her face in the crook of his neck.

"Talk to me, baby," he requested but her response made him solidify his decision to take Bella away for a little bit, to get her away from the stress and the tension, the training, and even their family that could be overbearing at times. Decided he would take her out and treat her to a day of fun. It would be their first date as an engaged couple, the thought alone making him giddy.

Bella didn't speak for a while, simply wanting silence as she gathered her thoughts. "I'm just so...tired."

"Of what?" He prompted, silently encouraging to speak more. Despite how much closer they had gotten since his return after her change, he had noticed how his love still struggled with opening up about how she was feeling. It was a trait that both endeared her to him and frustrated him to no end.

"Just everything," she said, her voice so quiet he had to strain to hear her. "I just want this to end. The stress is too much, the training is intense and constant. That's all we've been doing!" Her voice was rising higher and higher as she rambled. "And it's not like we've had much time together! I need time with you, to be alone. I just need a fucking break," she spat, knowing that the family could hear her loud and clear.

Edward sighed at the guilt that entered the minds of his family. He saw in their minds their decision to leave Bella alone for the day.

Carlisle's mind especially was full of remorse. He'd been so focused on training, his main goal had always been keeping his family safe, that he didn't realize the strain he felt he was putting on Bella.

 _I am sorry, son. I didn't realize._ He thought to Edward.

"Then you'll get a break," he promised her.

"But when Edward? The family needs us right now ..." Bella tried to explain but Edward cut her off.

"No, Bella," he said firmly. " _You_ need me. The family can wait. You are my priority."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Charlie and Marcus raced each other back to Volterra castle, running at glorious speeds. Smiles and laughter echoed as they ran, the sound and feel of it almost foreign to Marcus for he had not truly laughed in a long while.

They ran a little further, allowing themselves to feel careless and free for a short while before they had to return to the castle. Suddenly, Marcus stopped short causing Charlie to stop as well, turning around and running the distance between them.

"What is it?" Charlie asked, instinctively sniffing the air for any scents. Immediately, Charlie understood why Marcus looked anxious. "The twins," he gasped. Marcus gave a swift nod, his mouth clamped shut.

"Do you think they followed us?" Charlie asked though he already knew the answer.

"Aro must have sent them," Marcus muttered. "I should have known... How stupid of me to believe Aro would trust us out alone." He seethed.

"Should we run?" Charlie asked.

"We should," Marcus replied. "But I believe it may not do us any good."

"Why?"

"Because, if I know Aro - and I do - then he'll have already set a plan in motion. He'll confront us. And truly, we have no chance of winning against them...shield or not. The guard are some of the best fighters...they have to be. I can best every one of them, but we're outnumbered."

"So, what should we do?" Charlie exclaimed in exasperation. "You can't honestly expect us to just...surrender to them?!"

"No, I am not saying that, Charlie." Marcus was frustrated. "The chances of us successfully outrunning them is slim, but it is our best chance. Not to mention, our only choice. Aro will have us slaughtered on the spot if we return."

"Then let's go." Charlie had begun to move but stopped when Marcus stayed put, hesitation on his face. "You promised me an escape so you will give it to me!" Charlie growled.

"You're right...I did," Marcus agreed, shame on his face. "Forgive me, it is not easy leaving the only home I've ever known."

"I understand, Marcus, truly. But we need to go!" At that moment, they both heard footsteps running towards them, too fast to belong to anything other than a vampire. They were still far from the castle so they had a bit of a headstart. Marcus signaled to Charlie to follow him and they ran.

As they ran, Marcus felt that the strange pull he felt before. He wasn't sure where it lead to but for a reason unknown to him, he trusted it. Signaling to Charlie once more, he led them in the direction of the pull.

The didn't stop even when they reached the ocean, both of them diving into the bottomless waters. As they swam, they both heard the muffled curses of the Guard as they realized they got away.

Charlie and Marcus felt a little smug. Charlie made sure to keep his shield tight around Marcus. He'd grown rather attached to him and would hate to lose him now. He cared for him like family.

When they finally reached land once more, Marcus finally told Charlie about the pull he'd been feeling. Charlie looked a little skeptical.

"Are you sure...Marcus?" He asked, a little wary of the situation. "Absolutely sure?"

"I can not explain it properly...but I do feel I can trust it." Marcus urged. "Instinctively, he knew this pull was leading them to safety.

Charlie sighed and it sounded resigned, almost defeated. "I guess we only have our faith to go on at the moment," he muttered under his breath. "Alright, then, Marcus...We'll follow this pull you feel."

"I appreciate your trust in me, friend," Marcus smiled softly. He hadn't had anyone to truly call a friend in a long time. Charlie gave a gruff nod, still uncomfortable with showing any deep emotions even after his change.

"Do you have any idea where this pull is leading us?" Charlie asked, wanting to move the conversation away from anything heartfelt though he didn't really think Marcus would have an answer.

"Somewhere in the states," Marcus stated instantly. "I am not entirely sure where. Maybe California?" He said but something in him said no. "Oregon?" He mused to himself. _Closer..._ The little whisper in his mind told him. _Closer to Canada._ "Perhaps Washington state?" _Yes,_ the voice hissed in a quiet whisper.

"Washington," Marcus said the word as if he was testing it out. _What could be in Washington?_ He thought.

* * *

 ** _So, I posted a new story called "Sign of the Times" based on the song by Harry Styles. If you could give it a quick read (it's only 2 chapters so far) and let me know how you liked it, it would be greatly appreciated! :)_**

 _And I apologize to those who were hoping for a confrontation between Marcus and Aro. You're gonna have to wait haha._

 _**For those of you who don't understand how Edward can sleep, it's because of Bella's power. She can make him sleep too._


	24. Chapter 24: Return

_Bella POV -_

I knew it was time to tell the family about Marcus Volturi being the son of the woman named Isabella in my visions.

I felt strangely connected to this woman...this complete stranger that I do not know. And the other strange thing was that I felt...protective of this Marcus. I have never met him and yet, my mind repels the idea of harming him in the final battle. My soul aches at the thought of him dying.

It's similar in a lot of way to the mating bond. There is this undeniable urge to protect both him and my mate, as well as the underlying possessiveness that accompanies both mating as well as being a mother. Thinking of Marcus is like thinking of a son, an odd thought considering I've never had a child before and now I never can. With Marcus, I feel like a mother who hasn't set eyes on her child in too long a time. With Edward,

With Edward, he is my other half...truly. My soul mate. He's everything I could have ever wanted and to lose him would mean death for myself...something I would welcome if he ever did...die. My heart, mind, and soul ached at the thought.

I had hoped that by keeping this little bit of information to myself that I would be able to figure out who this 'Isabella' actually was and why I was seeing her memories before telling everybody to avoid the onslaught of questions I'd be unable to answer. I had no such luck and so, it was time to tell the family.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Marcus is Isabella's son?" Jasper clarified.

"Yes," I answered. "Carlisle, do you know anything about this woman? I mean...you lived with the Volturi for a while, didn't you?" I questioned. "Surely you would have seen this woman..."

"I did live with them for a while, Bella, but I have never met an Isabella during my stay there. Although..." Carlisle pondered for a moment causing us all to fidget impatiently. "Marcus did tell me a little about his mother...albeit not much considering talking about her caused him grief. Didn't say much more other than the fact that she was beautiful, powerful and lost her life over something truly meaningless; what, he did not tell me."

"Okay...so then why is Bella seeing this woman's memories?" Emmett asked, his slight impatience and curiosity showing on his face. "It doesn't make sense."

Carlisle sighed and I echoed it, feeling stressed and a tad irritated about the whole situation.

"No, it doesn't," Carlisle agreed. "But remember...we only know so much about this prophecy about Bella. Aro is more likely than not hiding something big...something that could hold key information to this all finally making sense."

"I agree," Eleazar stated. "Aro has always been shady. The only reason I was told anything about the prophecy was that Aro needed my talent to help him find this 'Phoenix'. He even made sure to threaten me if I were to ever tell a soul...I guess now if he finds out he'll try to keep good on his promise." Eleazar sighed.

Carlisle went to apologize but Eleazar cut him off. "Please, friend...do not apologize. I made the decision to tell you. I know you hate to put anyone at risk or in danger, but this is not your fault." Carlisle still looked like he wanted to argue but instead chose to close his mouth and nod.

The family meeting was just about to come to an end when I felt another vision starting. Immediately, I felt Edward at my side keeping me steady in his arms.

The wolves were creeping up on someone, but not just anybody...a vampire. Two vampires. I couldn't make out their faces, only the shape of their body. They both appeared to be men. The wolves could not see their faces either, simply going for an 'attack first, ask questions later' plan. At a signal from their alpha, they lunged.

Despite not knowing who these vampires were, I felt an incredible urge to defend these two strangers. Before I could see anything else, the vision ended abruptly and I suppressed a growl of frustration.

"Well?" Rosalie demanded. Forever impatient, that one. "What happened in your vision?"

"The wolves surrounded two vampires headed in the direction of Forks." Esme gasped quietly at this. "They attacked without asking questions."

"Do you think they were spies of some sort? For the Volturi?" Esme asked, worry for her family evident on her face.

"I...I don't think so," I mumbled.

"Why not, sweetheart?" Carlisle asked.

"It felt the same as in the other visions of past memories..." I said though it came out as a question rather than a statement. "It felt like I somehow knew them." This time it was my turn to feel impatient...I wanted to be there when they confronted the vampires...I wanted to see if I knew them to figure out why and appease this unstoppable urge to defend these strangers.

"Odd," he mused. "When is this going to take place?"

"A few minutes at most..." I replied. "I think we should go," the last bit was laced with hope and I saw on Carlisle's face that he couldn't deny me. Edward still had me in his arms and I felt when they tightened slightly around me.

Raising and eyebrow at him, I stared at him and waited until he answered me. "Instinct, love...I can't help but be protective of you." He said shamelessly and I loved him even more for it.

Letting down my shield, I stared into his beautiful eyes and thought to him, _I love you._

"As I love you," he replied in a whisper with a beaming smile. He placed one single tender kiss to my forehead before he spoke once more. "Let's go," and the family filed out.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Silently and rapidly we approached the wolves.

They heard us coming of course, their hearing being nearly as good as vampires. Even though they knew we were coming, the warning growls could not be stopped. My family felt the same about them.

"Bella saw that you we're tracking vampires," Edward told Sam, mostly likely answering his silent question of _why are you here?_ "We wanted to be here as well." With a soft snort, Sam turned his head to the opposite direction. I was fairly certain I saw one eye on his ginormous head roll.

Deciding to be helpful rather than letting Sam's slightly rudeness get to me, I pointed them in the direction I knew the vampires to be. The wolves didn't want to go first, clearly even still not trusting us and I bit back a frustrated sigh. I went first and glided effortlessly through the air.

It was then that we caught the scent of them...both of them were familiar to me. One was distinct, for the life of me I couldn't figure out where I smelled it before. The other was a newer scent...like cologne and leather...it smelled like home.

I could think of only one person who smelled the way this vampire did...Charlie.

With that thought, I bolted forward unintentionally leaving my family alone with the wolves. I didn't want to but I knew they could handle their own. I needed to see Charlie. I vaguely noticed my family running after me though I pushed myself even faster, quickly losing them in the distance. If there was a time I was extremely thankful for my ridiculously fast speed, it'd be now.

As I ran, I prayed. I prayed for God to have just a little mercy on me and grant me my father. I had missed him so dearly and been constantly worried about him. If he was here now...it would take so much stress and worry away and allow me to solely focus on the upcoming battle with against the Volturi.

Less than 30 seconds later, I could see them. Their scent was stronger, deeper and I relished in the peace it seemed to bring me. And then there they were. They were not facing me but I would recognize my father anywhere.

"Daddy!" I nearly shouted in complete joy. They both whirled around to face me and both of them gasped.

"Bella!" Charlie exclaimed at the same time Marcus whispered, "Mother," so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

* * *

 _I hope this is decent haha. It's 9am and I have yet to sleep, smh._

 ** _Please, if you could...take a quick look at my new story, "Sign of the Times". Yes, it's based on the song by Harry Styles though it's a Twilight fanfic. Edward/Bella._**

 _But wow, so close to 400 follows on this story. More than halfway to 300 reviews. I'm so happy and excited. Thank you to everyone who supports my story. It means the world to me!_


	25. Chapter 25: Parents

_Bella POV -_

In less than a second, I had my arms wrapped tightly around Charlie.

He caught me as I launched myself at him and held onto me with a grip that almost hurt. As soon as I was in my father's arms, the stress and worry over his capture had melted away and I sobbed quietly, still in his arms.

I felt him shaking softly, almost trembling while almost inaudible sobs drifted into my ears and I knew he felt the relief I did.

 _Thank you, thank you, thank you,_ I chanted over and over. He was safe. He was here. I vaguely noticed the family standing behind me a few feet away.

Marcus remained behind Charlie with a dazed look on his face and his eyes glassy. He stared at me with so much love and respect in his eyes that it nearly left me breathless, but confusion won out in the end. I didn't understand why he'd be looking at me like that. We had never met before.

In fact, all I really knew about him was that he'd been part of the coven that had abducted my father and turned him against his will for their own selfish reasons. Apart from that, though, I couldn't help but feel happy to see him as well.

I didn't understand it at all but I chalked it up to the fact that my father trusted and helped him. Charlie didn't trust easily...if he could trust this man, so could I. Of course, I owed him now that he had helped my father escape Aro.

"I missed you," I whispered to Charlie. "I've been so worried about you."

"Me too, Bells," he murmured back. Whatever thought went through his head next made fresh tears well up in his eyes and glaze them over. "I've missed you so much, sweetheart. Life hasn't been the same without you."

Guilt flooded me.

I had completely forgotten that to Charlie and Renee, I had been dead. I'd been so worried about everything else that I forgot he must have been grieving over the loss of his only daughter...his only child.

I felt the tears in my eyes build up as the uncomfortable burning in my eyes increased. The wetness of my tears didn't soothe the burning. "Dad," I choked out. "I'm so sorry!" I sobbed.

I buried my face in his shoulder as I continued to cry, his hushing noises and attempts to comfort me only making me feel worse. "It's okay, Bells," He rubbed my back. "I'm okay."

He was right. He was okay. _Now,_ I thought. He wasn't a few months ago...he was in pain.

"I'm okay," he repeated before he kissed my forehead, his mustache tickling my face. "We're okay, Bella."

"Yes," I agreed because we were. Despite the war coming, we were all okay and together. The only thing I was missing in my life was my mother.

But she was okay too. She was grieving but she was getting better. And she wasn't alone...she had Phil now and he was taking care of her. Slowly, she was returning to her old self, bubbly and carefree. I knew she would hurt for a while - the pain of losing a child never truly went away - but she would heal. In time, the absence of me would become bittersweet before finally, she'd be able to look back at our memories and laugh at the silliness instead of breaking down into heart-wrenching sobs.

I couldn't bring her into this life...she's be unable to handle it or keep the secret. I knew that because that's how she's always been; easily excited and loves her gossip. I also couldn't tear her away from her life to ease my own pain. I couldn't thrust her into a completely different world for my own selfish reasons.

"We'll talk later about this," I promised Charlie, pushing the almost overwhelming sorrow away. "For now, we should get you back to our home."

Carlisle walked forward then, moving to stand next to me before placing a hand on my shoulder. "Welcome home, Chief Swan," he smiled, polite and respectful as always.

"Good to be home, Doc," Charlie smirked back.

Carlisle chuckled quietly before hesitantly approaching Marcus. "You look well, old friend," he greeted.

"Carlisle," Marcus greeted back, finally taking his eyes off of me to look at Carlisle. "You do so as well. It's been too long," Marcus extended an arm out to shake his hand.

"Please, do not take offense," Carlisle started after releasing Marcus' hand and stepping back beside me. Edward stood closely on my other side and I felt his arms wrap gently but tightly around my waist, pressing me to him. I leaned into him, enjoying the comfort only he could bring me.

"But, what exactly are you doing here? So far away from Volterra?" Carlisle finished.

"I understand your apprehension, dear friend. But please, you can trust me. I have no reason to harm you or your beautiful family," Marcus looked every single one of us in the eyes before looking at Carlisle again.

With a quick look and a nod of approval from both Edward and Jasper, Carlisle smiled before inviting him to our home, which Marcus graciously accepted.

What I couldn't understand was why Marcus had referred to me as his mother. Why... after all these visions I'd had of this strange woman's life, did he call me mother?

I couldn't be that Isabella...I mean...reincarnation wasn't real, was it?

* * *

Marcus Volturi was relieved to be away from Volterra Castle, something he didn't believe he'd be able to feel while being away from the only home he'd known for almost four thousand years.

He felt free...truly free of all constraints on him. He knew that despite being inside the home of who was supposed to be the enemy according to his brother that he'd not be harmed.

He knew the Cullen family did not like violence and would not attack him without being provoked. Carlisle was a man of integrity and kindness and Marcus knew him to be unwavering in his beliefs and values.

Though Marcus had known this, he'd still been in disbelief at how well received he had been with the Cullen's. Unlike the Volturi, he had been shown kindness and hospitality with the odd but awe-inspiring family, whereas in Italy, a visitor would have been shown hostility or a false welcome.

Marcus was envious. He was envious of the close-knit and loving family his dear friend Carlisle had built for himself. He had once been a part of a family as close and loyal as the one he bore witness to now. And to see it now, especially first-hand, cut him deeply, for he had lost his family to corruption and evil; an evil so alike the type he had seen inside the walls of Volterra Castle.

"I am to assume that you're aware of the plans the Volturi have in regards to you?" Marcus asked to no specific person as he gazed out of the large glass window, facing away from everyone.

"We are aware," Carlisle replied cautiously.

"Are you aware of the danger to your family, Carlisle?" Marcus asked seriously and though he meant no harm, several quiet hisses erupted from the throats of the Cullen's. They were silenced with a look from their leader.

"Yes," he told him. "We know that they have no intention of stopping long enough to hear us out. They intend to attack without question." Carlisle sighed before continuing. "It is a fools hope, but I wish to be able to catch them off guard long enough that they _have_ to listen."

"And what will you do if they don't?" Marcus asked, his eyes showing genuine curiosity and worry for his friend.

Carlisle stared intently at the vampire before him, internally debating whether or not to say what he wished to next. Finally, he spoke. "Then I am prepared to do whatever I have to...to keep my family safe."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After Marcus had been shown to the room he was staying in, he felt like taking a shower.

He wanted to wash away the last few weeks. He wanted to wash away the stress of their urgent escape and meeting with the Cullen's. All of it had been mentally draining.

Marcus didn't know what to do. For the first time in many, many years he was finally in the presence of his mother. Despite everything, he felt overjoyed knowing his mother had indeed been reborn. She was back and even more beautiful than his memory provided.

Only, the downfall was...she didn't remember him.

And that hurt him. He had waited so long for her return, with the intense hope; the only thing that kept him going, the only thing to help him keep trying, and she didn't remember him.

He was unsure of what to do. He knew it'd be foolish to simply tell her that she was his mother. She'd look at him like he was insane, and he didn't want to see that look on his mothers face, especially when directed at him. He also had no power relevant to retrieve her memories, so that was a dead end.

Then there was Aro.

Aro had been searching for the Phoenix for many centuries, always coming up short and ending up with more questions than answers. If Aro was to discover that this omnipotent being was in fact, his mother, his rage would increase one hundredfold.

It wasn't that Marcus was afraid of Aro. He knew that if worse came to worst, he could best Aro in a fight. The con of Aro's gift was that he required touch in order to use it. Yes, in a fight he could read his opponents thoughts, but he could be bested by the speed of his enemy.

And Marcus was faster than his brothers. It was a gift he received at birth when he was born from the most powerful woman known to all kinds.

All his life Marcus had been a warrior. He had a happy childhood, his parent's raising him surrounded by love. He had been taught to fight by his parents, simply because they wanted their son to be able to defend himself if anything was to occur when they were not around.

As a young man, he had fought beside his parents as countless power hungry enemies attempted to covet his dear mother for their own use. Many a time, those confrontations ended in a blood bath, something his mother hated for she had a pure and kind heart.

It was only when something threatened someone she loved that she became something to fear.

His father was kind a well. To all else, he was standoff-ish, though not unkind. He simply preferred to remain aloof to anyone, his trust becoming feeble at best to anyone other than his family. It was a side-effect of all the betrayal by those he once trusted, coming to harm his beloved wife and mate.

His father loved his mother above all else.

He would do anything for her; lie for her, fight for her, kill for her. he had proved that countless times over their long existence. He loved his wife with a fierceness and an nearly uncontrollable urge to worship her.

His mother was the same way. They shared a love like no one else. It was real and true, in all aspects of life. Despite how intensely Marcus loved his own mate, he still had yet to see a love as pure as the love his parents shared.

In the living room of the Cullen house, he heard his father whisper sweet nothings in his mothers ear and he smiled. He listened to his father whisper how beautiful she was...he listened to him whisper his love for his mate and kiss her lips softly in a string of chaste kisses until she laughed gently.

Suddenly, it didn't matter that his mother didn't remember him. The stress he felt earlier was gone. It didn't matter that a war with his former coven was on the horizon.

All that mattered for the moment was that his parents had finally been reunited in the realm of the living once more.

* * *

 _ **Hey, guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. Life's been a little crazy...that's an understatement.**_

 _ **Regardless, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, please leave a little review. I'm getting closer to that 300 mark. :-)**_

 _ **Any mistakes in this chapter are my own.**_

 *****Also, I have another story up. It's called "Sign of the Times" based on the song by Harry Styles. It has to deal with God's and such. Please read it if you have time...I'm rather proud of it so far! :)**


	26. Chapter 26: Story Time

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. Life has been hectic, honestly. And truthfully, I haven't been motivated to write this chapter since I wrote the last one... LOL.**

 **And holy shit, I reached 300 reviews. That's amazing! Thank you for the support.**

 **Now, without further ado...**

* * *

The weeks had gone by at a rapid pace, the battle now practically looming over our heads.

Ever since Marcus had found us, along with my now vampire father, the tension around the house had calmed a bit. I think it helped my family relax slightly, knowing we now had someone with us who was once clued into the plans our enemies had for us.

They had been able to reveal a lot to us and they held nothing back. It both amazed and amused me how quickly Marcus had turned on his 'family' that he had been with for centuries upon centuries. Although, I guess that's what happens when you build a family based off of fear and ranks. As soon as Chelsea was dead, I was hopeful that the members of his coven would see their master for what he truly was. A corrupt, power-hungry coward.

Speaking of Marcus, I was now more certain than ever that he was, in fact, my son from a past life that I can not currently remember. Truthfully, it all sounded so bizarre that it was almost laughable. However, I could not ignore the visions that played in my mind at the most random of moments.

What confused me more than I'd like to admit was why I couldn't remember anything. I could see everything in my mind as if I had gone back in time and was physically there. I could see from Isabella's point of view and could feel the love she had for her family. But even still, when I came to, the visions felt like I had simply watched a movie and nothing more. It didn't feel like my own memories. Because it wasn't, I suppose. I was living a different life now with a new home, new life, new family and the biggest difference of all; a new body.

Even so, I still wondered if I would ever get those memories back at all. I loved Marcus, truly. In my mind, I saw him as my son, despite him being older than me by centuries.

Briefly, I wondered if maybe I was delusional. What if these visions were one of my gifts acting up because I hadn't learned to properly use it? What if I was just seeing another woman's memories because I was needed to help Marcus with something...but what? What would he need my help with?

Regardless of other possibilities, the ache in my chest when I thought of not being his mother was intense, to say the least. Everything in me protested at the thought of it.

Marcus had integrated with the family remarkably. Although wary at first, they'd all treated Marcus with respect and welcomed him after a few confirmations on his loyalty. His insight and self-defence skills had proved brilliant, every single one of us had learned something from him.

With his help and training, we had all become more comfortable and confident in ourselves which in turn, lessened our anxiety and tension for the upcoming battle.

As the battle neared, the family was closer than ever, all of us wanting to be with the ones we loved the most before the confrontation began.

 _Wonder if this is where they reside... smells like it... the scent is not human._

 _I hope they're civil..._

 _What a beautiful home._

 _I don't like this...who knows the powers they hold. We could be walking into a slaughter..._

We were taking a break after a particularly intense training session when Edward's head snapped towards the door at the same time mine did. We had visitors.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and fell silent, their bodies tensing when they heard our visitors approach the door. All of us stood straight and stiff, they boys moving behind Carlisle to flank him as he went to open the door.

"Hello," a man spoke. He was handsome, his skin tone was olive-colored, with dark hair and crimson eyes. His eyes, though the color of human blood, were kind and respectful as he addressed us all. His hand held another's, a stunning female with chocolate colored hair and eyes that matched her mates. "I am Benjamin. This is my mate, Tia, and my sire and his mate, Amun, and Kebi."

"Welcome," Carlisle greeted them with a gentle smile and shook the vampire's hand, seeming to put the almost fidgeting Amun a little more at ease. "It has been too long, old friend," He reached his hand towards Amun and smiled again when he shook it with a smile of his own.

"It has, Carlisle." Amun murmured, taking in the house in front of him before his eyes landed on us, still wary. "You certainly have built a family for yourself, my friend. Your number rivals even the Volturi," he remarked, nonchalant. It was hard to miss the way we tensed.

Amun cleared his throat with a grimace, "I meant nothing by it...I apologize. However, speaking of the Volturi...that is why we are here." He barely got that sentence out before Benjamin appeared beside him.

"Recently, I heard something rather disturbing...there have been rumors in our world that the Volturi are preparing for battle. Something about your coven number being a threat to their monarch. The Volturi are afraid, Carlisle. Even when you had only seven members of your family, you were still the biggest coven, rivaling the Volturi, as Amun commented. Now that you have welcomed more, I have no hope they will be understanding." Benjamin rambled.

"Yes, we are aware of the Volturi and their desires to execute us. But, that doesn't explain why you have come." Carlisle said, making it sound like a question.

"I called them, Carlisle," Marcus said, suddenly standing behind them. "Or rather, I called Benjamin here. He is trustworthy and loyal, not to mention his gift is powerful."

"He's here to fight?" Carlisle almost gasped. He hated putting others lives at risk for his own.

"Indeed," Benjamin replied, an easy-going smile on his face. "I've heard many stories about you from Marcus and I've wanted to meet you for years. Marcus is a friend and he asked for help. I couldn't say no even if I wanted to...I owe him my life."

"You owe me nothing," Marcus urged.

"But I do," Benjamin insisted, his face suddenly serious and intense.

"Why?" Emmett blurted out and we all looked at him. I snorted quietly, he could never stop himself.

"You are not the only one who's had problems with the Volturi." Benjamin chuckled without humor.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"A few weeks after Amun created me, Aro got wind of a newborn vampire with the gift of controlling the elements. You see, he had never seen a true elemental before. He had seen a few with the power to manipulate fire or water...one even could manipulate plant life. But he had never come across someone who had control over all the elements." Benjamin paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts and we remained silent, more than a few of us enraptured by his every word.

"He wanted you," I guessed, my hatred for all things Aro coming out. Benjamin chuckled.

"Yes, he did, _Bella,"_ A slight Italian accent was laced through the emphasized word and I knew he wasn't simply saying my name. Bella, beautiful in Italian. I gave him a small smile.

"He wanted me in his guard, and he sent his puppets to do the job for him. They took me from Amun and Kebi, and brought me to Volterra, which took God knows how long. Air travel was nonexistent then, so we traveled by boat. The only source of food they allowed me, a newborn vampire I might add, was the ocean life that surrounded us." He shuddered a little and I noticed Edward and my brothers nodding with him, grimaces on their faces. For a split seconded, I wondered how a shark would taste. "One of them would gather something for me and throw it at me in the room they locked me in. Two of them always stood guard."

His mouth had twisted up in a scowl, his face showing the hatred he had for them all. "He wanted my power...he wanted to use me to do whatever he wanted...I don't even know what, but believe me, he tried. His cruelty knows no bounds." He sneered.

"When he saw that I wouldn't willingly comply, he used all means necessary to get me to do what he wanted. I never gave in," He smiled smugly for a second before his gaze drifted toward his pretty mate, sadness and guilt filling his eyes.

"He hadn't let me feed in months, another one of his methods used to get me to obey. In fact, I had been heavily guarded and left entirely alone for the whole length of time I was starved..." He mused. "But anyway, when my thirst was at its most unbearable, Aro suddenly brought in two humans for me to drink. Two young girls, no more than fifteen years of age. I don't drink from children, I've never wanted to...but I was so thirsty...and I couldn't control myself." The guilt was in full force now and my heart went out to him. Tia reached out and clasped her hand with his, squeezing and rubbing his arm in comfort and reassurance.

"I lunged for one of them, not even caring at that moment..." He trailed off with a deep sigh. "When I finished with her, I turned to the other girl who was completely terrified and begging. I was so blinded by my thirst... I was about half way done with her when she spoke my name is a weak gasp...she said my name. It brought me back to myself long enough for my brain to register who this girl was..." He trailed off again, his gaze going back to his mate and I smiled, through my shock.

The girl had been Tia.

"You see, I found it odd how long Aro had left me alone until I put the pieces together...Tia, the girl I had a...crush...on since I was young, how long he starved me...I still do not know how he knew about her, but he did and he wanted to use her against me for some sick, twisted way to make me obedient. I was no longer able to drink from her, so instead, the venom scorched her veins."

Benjamin scoffed. "The fool," he muttered to himself.

I agreed. He was a fool. Especially to think that killing his mate would make him obey.

"Thinking back on it now, being well fed and no longer controlled by my bloodlust, I realize how wrong it felt to drink from her. It was like everything inside of me was screaming at me to stop drinking, that it was _wrong..."_ Benjamin smiled sadly, "Well, I am glad she had enough strength to speak my name. If she hadn't..." He didn't need to finish. My chest ached at the thought of me hurting Edward in any way. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me tightly to his chest.

"Now, do you see why I was quick to come to yours and Marcus' aid?" Benjamin asked dryly.

I understood and it seemed everyone else did as well. I would want some sort of revenge as well.

"How exactly did you escape them, Benjamin?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. "I...uh...I'm sorry..." I stuttered, embarrassment flooding me. Emmett and Jasper chuckled and I sent them a glare.

"No worries, Bella," Benjamin chuckled. "Marcus here has been a friend of mine for a while. I learned a lot from him, from training to the secret passageways inside the walls of the Volturi castle. I constructed an escape plan." His smile was large and playful, reminding me of Emmett. We all chuckled with him. "Of course, it helped that my gift, though unpredictable at the time because I was still learning how to control it, was intimidating. Aro would never admit it, but he was afraid of me." He laughed.

"That's cool and all, dude," Emmett piped in. "But, how were you able to evade Chelsea? Surely, Aro would have made her tie your loyalty to him."

"Chelsea was turned about a decade after Benjamin had left us," Marcus spoke up for the first time since we had sat down in the living room.

I could see the questions in everyone's eyes about Benjamin's experience with Aro, I even had a few of my own. But before anyone could ask, we heard the light footsteps approaching our house.

"It appears we have another guest," Carlisle mused, before he got up to get the door just as they knocked, the boys flanking him once again.

* * *

 **A/N: I know that Benjamin was supposed to be born sometime between 1790 and 1800, but for this story, he's older...still physically 15, however.**

 **It's late and I'm tired but you've all waited long enough for this chapter. Again, so sorry it took so long! I hope it was decent.** **I will not make you guys wait this long again for the next chapter...**

 **Please give my other story a read. It would be greatly appreciated.**

 **Let me know what you think? :)**


	27. Chapter 27: Civilized Manner

**A/N: I know I said I wouldn't make you guys wait so long for this chapter and I'm sorry. I didn't take into account that my laptop charger would break. My laptop has been dead for about a month... lol. But I bought a new charger so we're all good.**

 **We only have few chapters left now, including the epilogue. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

 **See you at the bottom. :)**

* * *

The term "guest" had been inaccurate.

Over the course of two weeks, it appeared that word had spread of our challenging the Volturi. Vampires from all over the world had gathered at our home, each of them offering their assistance. Some had been wary at first, simply following their coven wherever it leads them, only to offer their help after hearing of the Volturi's treachery.

Others were eager to watch the Volturi fall. The succubi sisters from Denali as well as the Romanians were top of the list. The tension between the remaining members of Romanian coven, Vladimir and Stefan, and the only ex-member of the Volturi had been intense, to say the least.

Despite the initial tension, Marcus had been a godsend as more and more covens and rogues had found us, proving himself to be not only a source of proof but also a sign of hope knowing that they had a better chance at leaving victorious against Aro and his cruel minions with him on our side.

My nerves were in their own personal battle with my confidence. I had gotten control of my power, my speed and strength using it had grown as well. I could manipulate my shield to bend, twist and divide completely at will. If I wanted it to happen, it happened.

Benjamin's gift gave us another advantage. His ability to control and manipulate the elements was astounding and left all of us in awe whenever he demonstrated something for us.

All of us had been down at the clearing where the battle would happen, training, practicing. Getting to know every little bit of this area, memorizing it and burning it into our brains. It allowed us another advantage.

The last few days before the Volturi arrived went by slowly, yet too fast at the same time. The suspense and awful anticipation made it seem like we still had months left to wait. But knowing these could be our last days made time fly by and left us frantic at the thought of losing any minute spent with those we loved.

Night surrounded us. The night before the battle. Mates had paired off, desperately to love and be loved by their partner. Edward and I were sharing a tent about a mile in the woods surrounding us for some privacy. I wanted to show Edward how much I loved and adored him and I knew he felt the same.

I was in his arms, completely encased by him and I felt so unbelievably safe like nothing could touch me because he wouldn't let it. I looked up into his face and saw the anguish he'd been hiding all day.

"Baby," I whispered, cupping his face and pulling his forehead to mine. I heard the sob building in his chest and suddenly, I was crying and so way he. I had never seen Edward so heartbroken. It crushed me.

He sat up, still holding me tightly to his chest and made me straddle him. His arms were around my waist and back, crushing me to his chest as he tried to hold back any more sobs. He felt guilty for making me cry. He felt guilty that he couldn't hold back his own pain to spare me from it.

"Edward, I love you," I told him, my need for him to understand that was desperate. "I will fight for you. You know that right?" I asked him though I didn't expect an answer.

He answered. "I know, love. But promise me something," he requested, pulling back from me just enough that he could see my face, stained with tears. He wiped my face with his hands and took a breath to brace himself. "I need you to promise me you will fight for yourself. Protect the family, of course. But don't ever forget about yourself. Please, baby," he gasped quietly. "For my sanity."

It was the easiest decision I'd made in too long. "Of course, Edward. I will come back to you." He stared at my face for a few moments, looking into my eyes and searching for the smallest hint of a doubt. He found none.

His lips were soft and firm against mine. I vaguely felt my clothes being removed, only able to focus on how good he tasted. He broke from my mouth and I gasped in lung fulls of unnecessary oxygen, moaning as his mouth made a trail down my jaw and neck.

My hands were everywhere, touching him anywhere I could reach. A thrill shot through me as I realized he was naked too. I ground down on him, relieving some of the pressure between my legs. He groaned as the most intimate parts of us created a stunning friction.

His hands cupped my ass, lifting me just above him and he looked into my eyes. "I love you, beautiful girl," he breathed, before finally sliding me down on him. I cried out at the feel of him entering me, the feeling of being one with him overwhelming me for a moment and I felt my eyes burn.

He looked concerned, "Are you okay, Bella?" He brushed my hair back. I nodded, unable to talk. Slowly, I started moving, needing to feel him. He rocked me. Not enough to give me an orgasm, but simply to feel him, to feel his love for me.

We met a new pace, thrust for thrust. His hands gripped my bare hips and he pulled me hard to meet his powerful thrusts. Our sounds were hard to keep quiet, our faces buried in each other's necks.

Edward rolled us, laying me on my back and picking up my legs, holding them in the crooks of his elbows. He buried himself inside me deeply, barely moving as he seemed to want to just _feel._ Finally, he moved, fast and hard.

 _"Fuck,"_ he hissed, followed by a quiet mumble. I strained to hear it. "...so warm...love how you surround me..." He grunted and I felt butterflies flutter in my stomach. I love that sound. I longed to hear it again.

So I clenched around him, knowing it would give me the sound I wanted to hear. I wasn't wrong.

The pressure grew and I cried out Edward's name. "Come for me, love," he demanded and I did. I fell over that blissful edge, shattering into a million pieces as my orgasm milked Edward's. He collapsed on top of me.

I held him in my arms as we both calmed down. I don't know if it was just the desperation of the situation, but I definitely knew that it was the most intense orgasm I had ever had.

"You'll come back to me," He whispered. "If anything goes wrong and we get separated... We'll meet at the meadow. I know you'll be there..." He trailed off, looking like he was willing himself to believe it and trying to keep his emotions in check.

"I'll be there," I confirmed, our eyes locked on each other. "I have a worthy reason to fight." I smiled, kissing his forehead.

We were still connected intimately and I felt him grow hard inside of me. I moaned and Edward smiled.

"Round two, love?" He asked. I was lost to him the whole night.

 **RJH**

I felt like I couldn't breathe.

Despite not needing to, the discomfort in my chest was bordering on unbearable. _**This was it. They have arrived.**_

There, death stood, no more than 100ft in front of us, staring us in the face. Daring us to lunge first. We didn't. In fact, we stayed still completely, not even breathing. Hence the uncomfortable position I'd found myself in.

The Volturi also remained silent. It was clear in every microscopic line on their ancient, immortal faces that they saw themselves as superior. Announced themselves kings and expected us to play along, bowing down to them in fear of being punished. Lord knows, their cruelty knows no bounds.

Three thousand years is a long time to inflict misery, despair, fear, and death in the name of keeping the secret. The Volturi needed to be stopped. I knew that the chance of everyone I loved being spared from harm was slim and the very real chance of me dying was high, more so than the others, because I was their main target, but it didn't matter. I would fight to the absolute end for each of them and in my last moments before death, I would take down as many of the bastards as I could.

I knew I should have faith in myself. I was powerful, and I was determined to keep my loved ones safe. But the truth behind knowing I was their only hope of getting out of this alive was eating away inside of me. I was terrified. And guilty, because this was only happening because of me.

My chest hurt from the pressure of my anxiety so slowly, I let out the breath I'd been holding and inhaled another breath of the clean and chilly mountain air. It eased the ache only minimally. Edward's head turned in my direction subtly, silently asking if I was okay. I squeezed his hand to ease his worry and he gripped mine harder, our fingers linked in an unbreakable clasp.

He was my lifeline, and I held onto his hand like my life depended on it. Which, in a way it did. Edward was my biggest priority, and above everyone else, I had to make sure he survived. I could survive without my family so long as I had Edward. I could not survive losing him. It would devastate me. We had only just barely started our happily ever after. We hadn't even got married yet.

We deserved our happiness after the horrendous pain we endured apart.

 _They won't touch him._ I snarled. Edward shot me a look. _Any of them._ I thought, keeping my hatred to an inaudible level. I saw a look of pride flash over Edward's face as he saw my determination that I was sure was all over my face. He smirked at me, his eyes filled with adoration and love, meant only for me. I sighed. I would make sure I'd get myself back to him, no matter what. Edward wouldn't survive losing me either.

"If we live through this, I'll follow you anywhere woman." Garrett smiled, despite our impending deaths. He was a nomad who Carlisle had met a few centuries ago.

"Now you tell me," Kate mumbled. I smiled slightly. I glanced around at my family, taking in their tense and protective stances. The would fight to the death. I loved them all so very much. I couldn't contain the agony I felt thinking about losing any of them. So I didn't.

I held my breath again as Aro Volturi finally opened his mouth to speak. His voice was just as I heard it in my visions. The same sinister look in his eyes.

"Worry not, dear ones... Surely, we can discuss this in a civilized manner." He smiled, amusement and arrogance on his face.

* * *

 **A/N: So the battle is here. Tell me what you think? I'm sorry for the cliffy. ;)**

 **I was thinking about a sequel? Should I or should I not?**

 **I love all of your support.**


End file.
